After Ragnarok
by E.B.Unchained
Summary: SPOILERS, Thor: Ragnarok. One shot, Loki centered post after credit scene and the question Loki re-phrased for Thor. Maybe it was not a wise idea. Loki seek redemption but being the hero may not be for him, he will never allow Thor to see his weakness. Just a crazy idea on my head after the movie. (I don't own the characters, story, anything, I claim nothing (
1. Chapter 1

The sight of the gigantic ship was overwhelming, both he and Thor stood open mouth looking at it. But only one of the brothers had seen it before. Indeed, Loki had seen similar ships, the model was a Cordelian war cargo, heavy armored and able to carry an army of battleships inside. But this particular ship was not an ordinary cargo, this was much bigger, and he knew exactly to whom this ship belonged. The though made him wish he had perished with Asgard. Also, he knew there will not be such mercy as death for him, his nightmare was just becoming true. He feared Thanos even more than the goddess of death.

"Loki?"

Thor turned to his side to see Loki paralyzed. Not many things scared his brother, he was a treacherous liar, but not a coward.

"Loki!" He said again, but his brother didn't respond.

When he went to shake his shoulders, Loki vanished, and illusion. Yeah, not a coward, but never the first to volunteer for a difficult task.

"Heimdall, is this ship hostile?"

"My King, I see an army big enough to leave the nine realms barren. The Mad Titan commands it."

"The Mad Titan, Thanos?"

There was no time to answer, like a wasp nest, hundreds of small combat ships emerged from the huge one. They started to shoot at them right away.

"Kurg, activate whatever weapons this ship has."

The ship started to tremble with the laser impacts.

"Heimdall, where is Loki?"

Loki ran under the cloak of an invisibility spell, he reached a separated load area where there were two small ships, escape pods. It was no use, he will be reached and dragged back to the Titan. He was shaking and fell on his knees, crouching by his half, trying to get air into his lungs. _Calm down, this is not it, think Loki, think, there should be a way out._

The ship shook hard, and Loki knew they were already under attack. He cannot create a portal in the middle of space, only if...of course, he had the Tesseract, maybe he could manage it to transport himself out of reach, to Knowhere or-

It had been all for nothing, he had been free to escape in Sakar. Why had he kicked his opportunity to follow his brother into madness? Because the oaf was going to his own dead and he couldn't allow it. He was the only family he had left, even if not his real family. And of course, he would not allow him to get all the credit, if some was to be earned. But Asgard was beyond saving. It was obvious that Hela won't leave anything left to rule over. Still both brothers committed, in their own times, knowing that they were going to fight and die. They had done the impossible, saved and destroyed Asgard at the same time.

To soon to face a second mortal menace. The survivors of Asgard were peasants mostly, not sorcerers, not Einherjars, and they didn't have armors nor weapons. Thanos will wipe them out, extinguishing the Aesir forever. His brother and his stupid friends will die protecting the people in vain. Wait, no, the warriors three were already dead. Thor was on his own. _No time to think about that, I need to escape now_.

It was not in his hands to save this people, they had never been his people. But he knew no other home but Asgard, lie or not. It would be a true lie to tell that his heart had not sunk in his chest when Odin left them. His last words for him had been a praise, for his magic nonetheless, _'Frigga would be proud'_. He had expected a scowl for taking the throne in such a treacherous way, even he could admit that it had been a bit low to drop the old man with his memory bound in a elderly home in Midgard. His childish need for approval and redemption will be the death of him.

The Tesseract, he reached the cube and it felt smooth and cold into his hands. He never had yield it, properly saying. Thanos had forced his mind with the gem, and it was a matter of time he found a connection with the Tesseract. He had created an astral projection between both gems. But to open a full size portal, well maybe not big enough for a small ship, but for one person. It worth give it a try.

The sound of an alarm came from the ship, the computer alerting the collapsing of the shields. Time was running out. The combat ships had found their way into their refugee vessel and it was being boarded.

"What do we do, my King?" Heimdall asked Thor.

"We fight."

The Asgardians stayed piled in the back of the cargo area, while the aliens stood at the front with Thor, the Hulk, and the Valkyrie, weapons ready in their hands. The gate was blown by lasers, and the warriors set to fight. They will die fighting for the lack of better options.

Some of the Asgardians noticed the second prince walking among them, he sat on the floor with his legs crossed as in meditation. The blue cube floated between his hands. Those close enough could see that whatever he was doing was taxing, Loki looked tense. A small portal opened in the middle on the cargo area, barely enough for the Hulk to pass. The border of the portal spun in blue greenish sparkles and through the hole they could see a prairie, a field of green grass in the top of a hill, where the clouds and the sun made an enticing view to the sea.

The lasers started to fall near, prompting the Asgardians to move on. They started to cross the portal in a hurry.

"Thor, look" Heimdall called.

Thor saw the portal and the people rushing through it, it could only be...Loki.

His brother had proven himself in Asgard, as he was the one that brought the ship to them. If not for him, everyone would have died. Now Thor felt bad for losing faith in Loki a few minutes ago.

"We need to buy time, so the people can pass through." He yelled to his team.

The Hulk had run loose already, which was not very wise in such an enclosed space. He will break the ship apart before the Chitaru outnumbered them. On the other hand, the Chitaru were harder to kill, from what he remembered. They were everywhere, Valkyrie trying to defend the portal.

All the Asgardians finally went through, followed by the aliens.

"Time to go!" Thor called the Hulk.

"Big guy, let's go!" Valkyrie called too, trying to convince the Hulk who was immersed in the fight.

"Hulk smash!"

"No, enough!"

Hulk conceded but he got stuck in the portal's hole. Valkyrie took impulse and jumped over him, so both passed through, like a popping cork. Heimdall saw Loki who was not looking well, by then he was covered in sweat and blood leaked from his nose. He was having trouble to keep the portal open, exhausted of yielding the gem for so long already.

"My prince" the seer bowed to Loki before passing through the portal.

"Heimdall, do me a favor, don't look for me." Heimdall didn't respond, as Thor was hurrying him to pass through.

"Move on we are the last ones, brother!"

"Thor, I cannot"

"What?"

"I cannot follow you this time" A drop of sweat ran from his eyebrow like a tear.

"No, you are coming with us!"

The portal's edges where becoming unstable and the hole was shrinking.

"I really cannot"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Of course you aren't. Heimdall get him out of here!" Thor was pulled to the other side just on time, the portal becoming too small for anyone to pass.

"Forgive me brother, but the next time we see each other I'll be your enemy. Kill me if you must." Loki yelled at Thor on the other side of the portal.

With that the portal faded, and the last Thor saw of Loki was the Chitaru soldier that approached him from behind, knocking him in the head with his weapon.

Thor looked at the people of Asgard, and the place that Loki had sent them. The same place he and Loki had sit with Odin before he left. ' _Remember this place, is beautiful'_. Loki had listened. His father words came to his mind too. ' _Asgard can be any place, including here_.'

"Where are we?" Banner asked him, now holding his oversized Hulk pants.

"Home"

A suddenly strident music started to sound closer and louder, it muffled the sound of the helicopters that were approaching to them. A small flying object descended in front of them.

A familiar red and gold metal armor, the helmet lifted showing Stark's face.

"Welcome back Bruce. Thor, what happened to you? you look like Fury"

"Good to see you too Stark."

/\/\/\/\/\

Loki woke up with a kick on his ribs, only to realize he was on the floor, just in front of Thanos.

Why again, if he could had escaped to elsewhere, had he saved the Asgardians, risking his own life? If he had thought that he can truly made it up for his stupid mistakes and win a warrior's afterlife, if only to see his mother again... He was not a hero and death was far away for him, not by Thanos hand at least, the Titan will make sure of that.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Thanos voice invaded the room, loud and full of contempt.

"Master?" Loki played the minion, maybe he had a chance.

"Silence vermin, you dared to betray me!"

"I bring you the Tesseract"

"Have you, really? I don't think so. Where is the scepter?"

"I was on my way to Earth, to recover it"

"Why again is it on Earth and not in your hand where I placed it!"

Loki said nothing, he was doomed.

"Yes, that I though. You lied to me, you weakling, defeated by cowardly humans. I'll end your futile life, but you are not a worthy sacrifice. Not until I made you pay for your betrayal and your ineptitude. You will plead me to kill you, I can assure you."

 _No, I won't, you monster._ Something was wrong with him, Loki though. Very, very wrong, and it was not the pain in his back. He felt dizzy and was not able to cast his magic.

"Don't even think of it, I know more efficient ways to handle sorcerers, specially cheap ones like you."

A cold hand ran through his back. He realized it has been carved in his back, a rune. A binding dark rune. The clawed hand used a pointy nail to retrace over the pattern, digging in the indent already made in the injured flesh.

"Mayhem, take this from my sight, and give him a welcoming he won't forget." Thanos ordered to his thrall.

Another face he had preferred never seen again. Mayhem was the mercenary that delivered him to Thanos and the Other. And his stay in the man's ship had been...something to better forget.

"Oh, and be sure he doesn't die"

As a positive point, they were not in the Sanctuary anymore, which limited the nastier options.

They walked him to a cargo area with a huge cage. Hell damned, they brought the fucking beasts with them, too many of them. Mayhem kicked him in and the flesh hounds went wild.

He ran, jumped, climbed, kicked, did everything to avoid the beasts, until Mayhem shoot him in the leg and he fell. Fortunately, they took him out before the beasts tore his leg apart. Unfortunately, the beasts bit him and used their claws merciless for a long time, before they pulled him out.

He was yet very conscious after that, which meant rest was not in order. Surely the rune carved in his back was indistinguishable by then, but still his magic was unreachable. It would be healed in a couple days, if not because they used a conjured blade. Who had Thanos allied with that power, a sorcerer, but who, who in the other side of the universe?

Loki didn't remember falling asleep, but now he was waking up, in open space, floating. A rope tied to his ankle, a very blue ankle. _Shit_. He diverted his sight from his blue body, and the thin layer of ice that covered him. This was the back of the ship, and a perfect angle to visualize the flock of Leviathans riding after the ship. _Twice shit_. His actual condition was no torture, it was only done to force him to show his real skin. When the rope started to pull toward the scuttle, he knew what awaited him.

By lack of imagination, the Chitaru carved the Jotun lines in his body by following them with a blade. When the blue receded, the pattern remained. Last time they had used a laser, and the scar had eventually faded. By now they had learned the difference that a conjured blade can make on his skin. So yes, they used one for that, carving deep on the skin to be sure the scars will be a forever remainder.

An escape plan was not conceivable. The ship was genetically coded, he needed the proper living body to open doors, authorize access, even boarding a ship. Whatever trick he may do to reach the docks will fail if he cannot take control of a ship.

/\/\/\/\/\

The U.S. government through SHIELD was deliberating with Norway the situation of the Asgardian refugees. SHIELD was guarding the landing area to avoid the news to spread. One thing was having Thor, or deal with his maniac half brother who lead a full alien invasion over New York. But another entirely different was a bigger lot of Asgardians, who appeared from nowhere, all with superior abilities and strength, along with a bunch of even weird looking alien creatures that never could blend among humans. For now they were accepted as temporary refugees, but they were not looking for that to become a permanent arrangement.

Weren't other planets suitable for them to live? What about these other realms they mentioned, they may receive the Asgardians as well with less disruption of their regular lives. To allow the Asgardians to settle on Earth was a major problem, will they be granted a citizenship? This could create a whole international conflict, and yet the world council was not even informed. Could the Asgardians adapt to Earth laws and society? What if another crazy with world conqueror delirium was included in this lot? What if they wandered uncontrolled, or if they marry and mixed with humans? They had enough already with human mutations and inhumans, super humans, this without adding alien DNA. They couldn't control all of them, not enough to be sure Hydra or another government or crazy mad scientist won't experiment with the alien genetics for evil purposes. Everyone will want a piece of them or at least their technology, weapons, imagine the possibilities.

Things were never simple, and the actual priority was the alert Thor had set on their heads regarding this Mad Titan with a huge attack alien force in their way to strike Earth. Why they were of interest for that space madman, it was unknown. For now, they will probably need the help of these aliens.

/\/\/\/\/\

The Chitaru dragged Loki to the presence of the Titan again. His leg was really damaged, the bone had broken, and the pain was acute. But he can endure pain, he must. Each step it twisted outward, while the pressure of his weight forced the pieces to grind against each other. He couldn't walk all the way like this. After collapsing and being kicked to stand up, which he didn't do, they opted for dragging him along, dropping him like garbage in front of their master.

"It suits you well, the red, little broken prince"

Yes, his face and torso were covered on it, the carvings bleeding generously. The blood mixed with sweat had smeared all over him.

He tried to get on his feet, but couldn't even get on his knees first.

"Keep still and look at me, this is most impolite from your highness." The Titan cackled.

He waved his hand and the Chitaru next to him pressed one foot on his back, making his chest to lay over the floor. The creature pulled his hair backward, and Loki's head was inevitably looking at Thanos.

"I'll tell you what, how about a second chance to prove yourself? I'm feeling generous. No need to be stealth this time, as I guess the humans already know we are on our way, but I want you to locate the gems for me, show them to me."

"I'llll..." He was about to say I'll never do it, but then Thanos was inside his head, again.

He had already failed to protect his brother and the Asgardians, as he had not been strong enough to impede the Titan to see all that transpired in his mind. The destruction of Asgard. He, helping them.

"Playing the hero doesn't seem to fit you. You are a treacherous worm, and you will never be a hero."

Thanos intrusion placed commands in his mind, restraining his free of though.

His head hurt so much. He had fully conscious of the things placed on his head, he could restrained them with effort, but it was easier to comply, less painful.

"Prepare him, and take out that silver voice of him, we don't want him betraying his mind."

The guards prepared him, they threw buckets of water at him and a most irritant substance to stop the bleeding. It hurt and itched, but worked, each wound still open and red on his body. He dressed in his own clothes that had been given back. It felt most uncomfortable, the leather touching the wounds. They held him restrained and forced a scorching drink on his mouth. Like acid, it burned his throat and his stomach, he doubled in the pain trying to scream but the yell made no sound. They forced him a second drink, which soothed the effect of the first one, or at least made it stop. The pain remained nonetheless, it had damaged his vocal cords, muting him.

As he would not be of much use if walling and dragging his leg, they just attached two flat bars on his skin, and used several long nails to hold the bones in between the metal bars. Then, they brought surgical equipment to place a device inside him. A tracker, he had seen it before, they usually attached them to the skin, but instead they cut him on the chest and inserted it inside of him, sealing the cut with a laser. It hurt in a way he never had experienced before. The trackers had eight security pins as thick as needles, on activation they retracted from the device body and inserted on the skin, bending inward, to secure the device's attachment. It held like a tick, breaking the skin, if someone tried to remove it by force. It was commonly placed in the neck, where the little pin legs embraced the artery, discouraging its removal. Instead of the skin, Loki's one had been placed in an internal organ, his heart to be more precisely. It cannot be removed safely without the controller. Also, it was able to release a pulse of electricity in his heart, and being this a version enhanced by Thanos instructions, it could also explode. So, he was fucked up.

The voice of Thanos ringed in his head. _Dare to disobey me now._

As last, they prepared a syringe with a blue substance. A drop leaked from the needle end, falling on the table, the drop frozen on contact. He had also seen this once, in possession of the Collector, the blood of the ice serpents of Vrinn. They injected it into his bloodstream, and it lowered his temperature. He felt like burning inside out, but only for seconds. The blue crept over his skin.

 _No._ He wished he was able to scream.

He was shaken a bit after it, but tried to focus his magic, still bound by the rune. He could only manage a simple illusion, and then he looked again like his normal self, the pale skin clean and uninjured. He should have guess this was the whole purpose, to force him to conceal his marred skin. They wished him not to look like a tortured man, but a willing ally. _Shit._

The ship was sent without the use of the Tesseract. He traveled along with three Chitaru soldiers who kept him restrained during the journey. They didn't make themselves visible until the city was on view. The objective was Stark Tower, this was to make a show. The ship crashed against it, and they got response in no time. The Chitaru took arms and prepared to disembark. The first one went out with a laser gun on his hands, Loki was pushed out after him, followed by two more with their guns pointed to him, these remained hidden on the ship entrance.

When the first Chitaru came down Loki ran to his side retrieving the gun, and turned back to attack the other two, but he saw his brother among the group in front of him and remained looking forward, the laser on his hands. Two shoots came from behind him, putting down two SHIELD soldiers, and all went lose. Loki ran back to get cover, and shot to disarm a couple of his attackers. The Chitaru had already fallen dead, and he was surrounded, no choice but dropping his gun.

Thor had approached him first, his eyes pleading, but his voice stern when he asked what had happened to him. When they separated, he thought his brother may had been hurt but instead Loki looked as fine as he can be. He held Loki's arm, and it pained Loki, the pressure over his wounds, so he jerked off the hold. An act that Thor understood like a rejection. Thor eyes flickered, assimilating the truth of what had been Loki's last words to him on the ship. Too much for the hero, too much of noble Loki that return to save his brother and his people. Truth was painful, but Loki was no hero, only the villain, the traitorous, the one that delivered the Tesseract to Thanos.

If only Thor could see the truth, Loki thought. But he couldn't, not unless Loki dropped the illusion and that won't happen. Thor had never seen him like that, he never will. The ice serpent's blood was usually used for cryogenics, as it mixed with the patient blood avoiding the breaking of the cells by the frozen water on the body composition, it would take long to purge on its own.

The whole ordeal was so wrong, Loki only wanted to rest, to close his eyes for a while, but the commands ingrained in his mind played in his head once and again. He needed to find the scepter.

/\/\/\/\

Familiar containment glass cage, different place. It was called the Raft, the prison under the sea. He was about to drop himself on the floor to sleep, but it risked his illusion to fail. Not that he was really allowed any time to rest. Immediately, he was restrained and walked to a room for interrogation. At least he was not forced to wear prisoner clothes, that would be humiliating. _Think an escape plan you moron_. They tried desperately to get information from him about the Mad Titan, they had sent the Black Widow woman, Barton, Nick Fury himself, Thor, each one of the Avengers, except for the Hulk, thanks Norns. He had not spoken, but they didn't know he couldn't. After two days he was given at last some minutes alone. He sat on the floor, his back itching against the wall, he wanted to take the clothes off. He can smell the infection starting to fester, the wounds unattended and wrapped in leather like that. They delivered a tray with food in paper containers, but he didn't even bother to check on it. The tray instead was something he could use. Still, he remained where he was, do not show them his interest, he needed to formulate a plan first. As much as he didn't want to, his only chance involved threatening few human lives. Another thing to consider, he was under the sea, but maybe that could turn in an advantage.

The third day brought his interrogators to a lack of patience. Fury had pointed the gun at his head as soon as he entered the room. If his hands weren't restrained, he would have inflicted pain on the man for that. Instead, Fury punched him with the gun, making his nose to bleed. He couldn't add a second illusion to cover it. No way Thor will miss that, bleeding for such a feeble hit.

Fury was menacing him with the Hulk, _great_. But it was a woman, who came after him, the one that capture his attention. A young girl he had never seen before, but he could sense her powers, a sorceress. Her energy aura glowed red around her, and he was sure she could see his as well, so diminished. She said nothing to him, only looked at him and put a hand on his temple. She felt what he felt. Very different like a mind reading, she could not see his doings, only felt his pain, his fear, his frustration, his anguish, his need... it was horrible, he tried to move his head away, but he couldn't. They both looked at each other's eyes, and then a drop was released in his right eye, mimicking the lonely tear trailing on her cheek. Her magic enclosed him, tainting his green with her red, he tried to oppose, feeling exposed. Loki used the connection to see on her mind. It was painful, and his illusion almost broke, the blood from his nose running again, and then his illusion changed, and he looked like her brother. This made her to break the connection, stepping back. As soon as she released him, he changed his illusion back. Wanda left the room without ever saying a word.

Two hours later Barton came, he backhanded him. Bloody man, he will kill him for this, dared to backhand him like a defenseless woman. At least he should had punched him, closed fist like a man, but this was unacceptable, he was not a woman to be manhandled. _Stupid Barton._

When the slit on the floor open to deliver another tray of food, Loki moved quickly, using the metal tray to prevent the opening from closing. He pulled the man's hand inside, and reached his other hand out to deliver a punch. The man screamed, bleeding by his split eyebrow. In seconds the door opened allowing six SHIELD soldiers, armored and holding weapons. Loki ran toward them, stepping on them literally to pass through the door before it closed, getting a couple of bullets in the process. More men were outside, with heavier laser cannons, he yanked one from a soldier, and tried to make a way out between the corridors, shooting at the panels to keep the doors from closing. The facility was in lock down protocol, sealing all accesses. Barton and the Black Widow were waiting for him before the next door. He fought them, after shooting the illumination off. In the blackout, he allowed his illusion to slip, concealed by the dark. When the other agents found the spies, both had frostbite burns on their arms, they looked very painfully.

The rest of the Avengers were on their way. For once, Loki was glad that Thor didn't had his hammer. But more important issue was how to blow a whole out in that place.

The being that appeared before him went through the wall like if it was made of...pure energy.

He felt it, the bound of the gem still there, tugging the corners of his mind.

 _Now you are bonded to return to me, you will come back._ "Target located" he said before the creature charged against him.

Something beeped inside him, and a baby blue light engulfed them both, teleporting them both out of Earth.

Loki felt on his knees on Thanos ship. The being with the mind gem was confronting Thanos, but the Titan held three infinity gems, and the power of these dislodged the one gem hidden on the being's forehead. The gems called themselves, and the being's body fell limp on the floor. A metal robot. A blast from the four gems combined destroyed it, the pieces left melting away while Thanos laughed demonically. A mad man indeed. Well not a man exactly, but a vicious crocked monster.

"Well done pet, but you still have another gem to fetch. Now go finish your job."

And Loki was again hit by the power of the Tesseract, transported back to the city of New York. Now he only needed to get the attention of the sorcerer.

/\/\/\/\

His re-entrance location was Central Park. He altered the illusion upon himself to change his appearance, to avoid being a SHIELD's target. Their forces were already searching the area. The trace of the Tesseract was too evident. Now he had no weapon, and his magic was only on the level of a child. If he did magic the sorcerer will come to him, but he won't have the upper hand. It was best if he was the one to find him and not otherwise. Meditation will help, but he needed a safe place, a quiet place.

On the commotion, no one saw and old man running with the rest of the people away from the military forces, neither they saw the man shoplifting in the empty store. He thought about going underground as he had done once, but hiding in plain sight was more recommendable. So, he sneaked into a restricted building, which interior served as home for few vagrants. Some laid on the floor, sleeping the stupor of alcohol and drugs. _These humans, too short lives and wasted like that, disgusting._

He climbed to the third floor of the building using the partially broken stairs. At least it smelled better, no humans in that floor given the more difficult access. Carefully he removed his clothes, the leather had stuck in some parts to the wounds, making them to bleed again. Some were infected indeed, but he had only a bottle of water and a clean rag to try to wash them as best as he could. In lack of something for a proper dressing, he opted to put the soft cotton shirt. The clean white immediately started to taint red. He didn't has time to be picky with the clothes, so they fit baggy, and were definitely not his style. Blue jeans, plain shoes with no laces, a soft red jacket made of cotton fabric with a zipper and a hoodie. Why did he take that red garment again? Right, it was the first one on the rack. Hopefully it won't look bloody that fast. He cut his hair as even as it could be done with a pocket knife, then he finished dressing, pulling the zipper and the hoodie.

Nourishment was a different problem, the water hurt his sore throat, he would avoid trying to chew at all. In the lower floor, he had taken a half empty bottle next to a sleeping man, it smelled like alcohol, though mildly. He drank from the bottle, dismissing the fact the man had already drinking directly from it. The first gulp scorched his throat and stomach, but he forced himself a second gulp. The rest he used to pour it in his leg, the liquid made the injury to sting, the flesh was too swollen. Still he forced his legs in cross position.

Meditation resulted a bit difficult to achieve when one is submerged in aches. He dropped his illusion first, in order to felt his own energy, if faint, repressed in his own body. After a while, he was able to make an astral projection. In his new weightless floating state, he wandered the city looking for energy traces. He found several, but one particularly strong, the building had objects imbued in magic. An ancient rune on the roof, plain to see for a knowledgeably sorcerer.

Back in his body, on his temporary shelter, he took a pair of burnt logs which were piled in a corner, the rests of a bonfire. With these he drew the runes in the floor. If the sorcerer of Midgard was able to understand the symbols, half of the battle can be spared. In the middle of the circle he sat again, legs crossed, trying to focus on the incantation.

The orange circle of parks appeared in front of him, and the man stepped out, more like floated out. He recognized him immediately.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, or ever. Your brother and I had an agreement."

'Too many things have happened in short time.' The words appeared written in the air like a thin flame before burning out.

Well that was new, and Strange thought if it was really necessary or just for dramatic effect, so he decided to ignore the god eccentrics.

"Like hundreds of Asgardians arriving to earth through a portal?"

'Asgard was destroyed'

"I've got the news. And do I guess right if this was your deed?"

'Wrong, your world is about to be destroyed too.'

"Menacing I see"

'I'm here to offer you a chance...to survive.'

"As a benevolent god?"

'I don't crave for the destruction of another realm.'

"You came to rule Earth three years ago"

'Rule, not destroy'

"Can you prove it?"

'I'm here unarmed and hurt.'

"Why here, me, why not the Avengers, your brother is one of them"

'They won't understand'

"And?"

'You are a sorcerer. Known beyond this world'

"I am. Why if I sent you away then, let's say to another dimension where you would never return to cause chaos again?"

'That's your choice.'

"And what is yours?"

'To save the lives I can'

"Why?"

'I've seen what is coming'

"Very well, I'll listen to you, but dare you to intent anything, I'll take my first option"

 _As if you can contain me, human._

He didn't open a portal, instead, the reality in front of them bent like if they were in the other side of a mirror. The mirror dimension.

The place they were morphed into an ancient house. Loki was sure he had been there before if for seconds. The rune, it was a window on the ceiling, very clever. Loki didn't see the stairs in front of him, he tripped, falling and bending over to brace his leg that got the whole impact.

"Mind the step." The doctor said too late.

But Loki didn't stand up. His pain seemed real.

"Are you ok?"

Loki finally got on his feet, the next steps he took were accompanied by a limp and a hissing.

Doctor strange observed him.

"Is that true then, you are hurt."

He made a signal with his hand, and another. Strange stood defensively.

"Lower your hands."

Loki was getting frustrated, and his plan had been a waste of time. He walked looking around to find anything to...

"Don't move"

Loki opened the drawers in the desk.

"Get away from that," the sorcerer conjured a whip and laced Loki's hands. He felt on his knees revealing the object he had taken...a pen.

"What is this?"

For being the sorcerer supreme of the realm the guy was not very sharp.

"A pen, what for?"

Loki rolled it in his fingers, pretending to write

"Oh, so you cannot speak for real?"

Loki sighed, and nodded.

"Ok, I'll let your hands free and then you write whatever you need to tell."

Loki got a paper from the desk and wrote in a neat hand writing that looked like the one of an ancient book.

'There is few time, he will be here soon, you must protect the stone.'

"The stone?"

"The time gem, he needs the last two."

"How do you know this?"

'He sent me to find them, is waiting for my call to bring it back'

"Bring you back, where?"

'His ship, close to Earth, in space, an army as big as the population of your planet.'

"How will he take you back"

'The Tesseract'

"Did you give it to him? It supposed to be safe in Asgard"

'There is no Asgard!'

"Ok, ok, calm down. We need to contact the Avengers"

'He put something inside me, I needed it out first?'

"What?"

'It controls me, keep me under leash'

"Well I am a surgeon, if you cooperate I can help you"

'First! There is no time'

"Ok, tell me details, I need to know what I am doing"

'Find my brother, ask him for a healing stone'

"Well we can do that"

'Not me, I'll wait here'

"Certainly not here" Strange said.

A portal opened below Loki and he fell through it. Strange instead, walked through a different portal which led him to the Asgardians.

"Dr...?" Thor said once he saw the peculiar man.

"Strange, Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm here for your brother, again."

"He is not here, we lost Loki in space, and then he returned to kidnap one of the Avengers. We don't know where he is now"

"Actually, I may know where he is, as he is trying to make a bargain."

"Then take me to him right away." Thor commanded.

"I'm afraid that is not part of the truce. But he seems to be hurt and in dire need of a healing stone."

"A healing stone? Heimdall"

"I cannot see him, my King"

"Lead me to my brother sorcerer"

"Oh, I will. Don't you think I trust him for a moment, but-"

"But what?"

"He came to me as a sorcerer. There is a vow I must honor."

"Earth is in danger." Thor pressed, not in the mood to do word plays with this man, who have a way with his words that reminded him of Loki.

"Not only Earth, and your brother claims for the protection of his home world, as supreme sorcerer of the realm. As the danger is common, we are bound to cooperate."

"I am the King of Asgard!"

"He doesn't claim for Asgard. He claims for Jotunheim"

"What!? Treacherous silver tongue. He cannot claim for Jotunheim. Jotunheim is not involved on this."

"Actually he can, and for what I can see it involves the nine...realms."

"I claim for Asgard, then."

"Very well. A meeting is in order, assemble the Avengers. Will you provide the stone as a proof of faith?"

"Yes, but I will require a proof of faith too, from... Jotunheim"

"Which is why he sent you this" Strange materialized something between his hands and offered it to Thor.

A book, Frigga's spell's book. It conflicted Thor, for once, this was Loki's most priced possession, but also it could mean he severing to any link with Asgard. What were his intentions, playing the Jotunheim part, this was a trick for sure.

"I accept it. Heimdall, please provide the stone"

"Two days, in Stark Tower" The sorcerer stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"What do you think?" Thor asked Heimdall.

"He is up to something"

"That I'm afraid"

/\/\/\/\/\

Strange stepped out of the portal.

"Stephen" A woman hurried to hug him.

"Christine, thanks. I apologize for the short notice."

"And I won't never get use to this new job of yours. Second surgery room is empty and there is only emergency personal, quiet night fortunately. Where is the patient?"

"Here" A portal opened, and a man fell from it.

Loki signaled Strange a very unfriendly gesture and stood up, not without jumping when seeing on the girl.

'Where are we?' He again made the words appear like in an invisible blackboard. The woman looked impressed by such a cheap trick.

"I used to work here."

'She?'

"A friend. Are you ready for this?" He asked and Loki nodded.

"Here, write the directions."

Loki did and Strange read it, understanding now why they needed the stone.

"Are you sure this will repair that kind of damage?" Strange asked after reading the sheet.

Of course Loki wasn't, but that was his only chance. His lips pressed in a line as only gesture of response.

"That I believe. If you die on my hands Thor will never forgive me, you know that?" Strange sighed and patted the surgery bed, "Climb on, then."

Loki laid on the table after removing his jacket and shirt. The humans gasped for a minute after he removed his illusion. He was sure they were affected for his Jotun appearance, more than for the damage on his skin. Their mouths gaped like dead fish.

"Let me prepare the anesthetics." The woman said, but Loki held her hand, denying.

"Are you sure?" Strange asked and Loki nodded again.

"Ok, tell me where to cut"

Loki signaled his heart. As soon as Strange sink the bistury, Christine started to clean the blood that poured copiously.

The device was not much bigger than a coin, holding firmly to the heart.

"What do we do?" Christine asked.

"We hope that this works, crush the stone in your hand, and when I cut lose the device just pour it in the heart."

"Ok"

"Are you ready"

"Hmm"

"One, two, three." Strange cut at least a quarter of his heart to release the device.

The crushed stone was released in his open chest, and the muscle tissue started to regenerate. Not as fast as he hoped thought, it looked like collapsing, the beating alternating between accelerated and fainting, the bleeding excessive. Loki fainted, but the stone effect didn't last longer, the veins and arteries were reconstructed, but Strange still needed to add suture. He did his best, considering the alien anatomy. Two hours later they were sealing the thoracic cavity and Loki's chest.

The effect of the stone was impressive, but even that was not enough, not for a god-alien, whatever Loki was, with such an injure in his main organ.

"Let's move him to an observation room, but we can't allow anyone to see him."

"It's this supposing to tick?" Christine called his attention toward the tracking device that lied in a gauze, covered in blood and attached to the piece of removed tissue.

"What?" Strange realized it was the device, it was indeed ticking like a timer.

"Let me take it out of here" He open a portal and threw the device, closing it just in time to avoid the impact of the explosion.

/\/\/\/\/\

Six hours later, Strange and Loki stepped in Kamar-Taj.

"This is a safe place, I have no doubt SHIELD or the Avengers are in their way to my house by now."

Loki was taken to a bed to rest, needing help to walk straight. Strange visited him not long later, to follow his recovery.

"You look worse, I'm afraid. Would you like me to check on your wounds?"

Loki denied.

"Here take this" He offered a couple of pills. "Antibiotics, and this one is for the fever"

Loki took them. Damn his stomach. He threw them up, not intending it.

"Maybe you need to eat something first"

He denied again, just rolled on the cot, giving his back to Strange. His skin still blue. Later, when was alone he assessed his body. The chest hurt a bit, the healing stone had saved his life, but it didn't mend it for complete, his leg didn't look better, and his back hurt like hell. Fortunately, the bullets he took on the Raft were stopped by his leather armor, only bruising his skin, the purplish area as big as an open hand, tender on touch.

At midnight, Loki left the cot and walked out of the room, dressed only in the jeans. He crossed the yard and into a Zen garden, finding a sling ring, what a rudimentary device. But on his actual condition it may be the only way for him to open a portal. He could felt the place was safe, but the tracker device had been destroyed, so Thanos already knew it. Hence, time was even scarcer, and he needed his voice and his strength. First things first, a blade, he found his way into the kitchen and took a knife. Then he walked back to the room and opened a portal.

Wanda woke up to see the shadow standing next to her bed, the man holding the knife. She was about to struck him but he only offered her the knife, holding it by the blade.

"Loki?"

She took the knife, and he tried to make a gesture, she offered him something to write. After their previous exchange, she knew he cannot talk, but she had not disclosed this information. Torture, she knew of it, she had been raised by Hydra in a laboratory. She knew his shame, as well as she knew hers. Beyond the pain, she had seen lost, shame, sorrow, repentance, a need for redemption, for caring, for love. She could relate to the sensation of not belonging, being misunderstood, a dangerous treat- a monster. She didn't voiced her concerns, nor her opinions, just reached again into the god's soul. _Always so perceptive about others except yourself._ Too late, he had projected the memory on her mind without planning it, then he tried to seal her out, hating her for seen so much.

The moment the god stepped in her room, Jarvis had already alerted everyone. Stark was on the other side almost breaking the door.

Wand stood in her pajamas, picking up the clothes in her chair, and taking his hand, pulling him through he portal. It had vanished by the time the door opened, and Stark yelled to his A.I., asking for a video projection of what transpired in the room.

Back in Kamar-Taj, Loki passed the note he wrote to Wanda.

'The rune, erase it please.'

"The rune, which rune?"

He drew it, a symbol. Then he knelt in both knees showing her his back.

She understood what he wanted, so she held the knife with both trembling hands and traced lines as deep as the originals to alter the pattern of the rune carved on his back, making it in a doodle that cannot be recognized. He didn't scream, not showed pain, though he trembled a little, dropping himself forward to the floor when she finished, his back a bloody mess. She helped him into the bed and tried to clean the wounds, but he fell asleep before she had finished.

When Strange came to check him in the morning, he found Wanda sitting in a corner of the bed, changing the bloody rags on his back. He was shivering in fever. What the hell had happened?

"What happened?"

She explained and showed him the notes.

"You should had called for me, he should had told me. We are supposed to be back in New York and he is not even aware of the world around him."

Three hours later Loki was awake, the fever had passed after Strange had injected the medication directly on his vein. Upon further examination the doctor saw that the cuts on his back and chest were starting to heal. He also checked his leg, noticing the barbaric way in which the bones were held, the swollen had lessen, but it will require proper care to remove the metal and use proper medical aligners.

Three hours more, Loki asked for water to drink, his voice sound brittle but understandable. He drank holding a grimace, it still hurt.

"Thank you doctor, I think we need to prepare ourselves for a meeting."

"I will wait for you outside, but you will tell me everything I'm missing before we depart. I gave you my trust, as a sorcerer, you won't gain anything in betraying it. And I'm confiscating this" He took the sling ring with him.

The doctor left and Wanda took her clothes, being still in her pajamas. Loki sat on the bed, she helped him to put his shirt, hoodie, and shoes. He didn't need the help, but he didn't deny it either.

Then he held her arm, uttering a faint "Thanks", before leaving the room to allow her the privacy for dressing.

/\/\/\/\/\

The group stood out from the portal and into the Avengers Tower living room.

If they had not meet Loki before, they may had think this was but an ordinary young man, not at all dangerous. He even looked younger, his slender frame in jeans, hoodie and sneakers, the short hair, his expression even looked brighter. Of course, this last was an illusion.

Everyone of the already present assumed immediately defensive position pointing at Loki with whatever weapons they had. Fury - no doubt there were SHIELD agents in every floor and in the tower neighborhood-, and the Avengers - including a bunch of new faces. Loki noticed the space being purposely left between Stark and the Captain. _Oh well, troubles in the merry band, he guessed._ Not the best moment for it. The division was something Thanos could use in advance. Avengers vs. SHIELD, Avengers vs. Avengers, the Humans vs. the Sorcerer, Wanda, the Hulk, and last but not least, everyone vs. him. How to work something from this?

"Loki" Thor was the first to speak. He advanced two steps toward Loki, but stopped himself and retracted. As much as he wanted to embrace the brother he had thought lost, Loki's return had not been amiable. Attacking SHIELD agents, kidnapping Vision... Loki had said that they next time the would see each other he will stand as an enemy, had he not?

"Thor, sentimental fool Thor." Loki said, with an unreadable expression.

"Where is Vision?" Stark demanded.

"Dead" Wanda replied, and Loki regretted he had shown her.

After hearing these words, Barton released the arrow he was holding. It glided straight and stuck on Loki's shoulder. How on the nine these humans were able to feel that way for a made-up creature, a machine, not living really, not sentient, only imbued by the mind stone, a toy that pretended to have a mind of its own. A very convincing lie, he had to give credit to Stark because of that. But it was only because of the magic that it worked, and that was even beyond Stark comprehension or acceptance.

He pulled the arrow out, damaging more his shoulder. His other hand was in his pocket, holding the sling ring, which recovered at the doctor's back. He resisted the temptation to open a portal under Barton's feet.

"He didn't do it." Wanda spoke. "It was Thanos, he took the stone from him."

"And evil brother here helped him. Did he mess with your mind too Wanda?" Stark spoke.

"Let's calm down all, there are things we need to discuss." Doctor Strange intervened. Then, to Loki, "Do you-"

"No." He said to cut out the doctor, he was not in full strength yet, and there was too much to heal for his body, but he won't show weakness in front of Thor, not for a stupid arrow that didn't pierced any organ. "Let's sit down, after all this is a diplomatic meeting, isn't it?"

"I don't think so, you happen to be a criminal." Fury stated.

"Then arrest me if you must, if this is Earth position. Though, keeping me in the deepest cell under the sea will not bring the death back to life. Now, I can serve another kind of arrangement, one that satisfy your need of...justice, while helping the rest of your race to remain alive."

"You are offering your help to save us from a menace that YOU brought into our planet." Fury accused.

"I did none of the sort, you did it, tampering with a power you know nothing about it. The gems, they call each other you moron. If not me he had send another. The former attack was but a nuisance, believe me. Consider yourself lucky, because there are worse, much worse things to fear in the universe."

"Are you threatening us?" Fury yelled.

"Are you idiot?" Loki voice raised, matching Fury's.

"Enough, enough. No need of insults here. It doesn't matter that, this treat is about to hit us, and we need to be ready to face it. I guess we focus on what we need, and how our worlds can collaborate to achieve it." Stranger spoke.

"Loki, I need to know, what happened after they caught you?" Thor took chance of the brief silence Strange's intervention to drop the question.

 _Oh, no Thor. You don't need to know._

"Nothing...out of ordinary. I was captured, made my tongue useful to bargain an escape. I misled him to think I will get the gems for him."

"And you gave them Vision, so Thanos has now the mind stone. Maybe you're misleading us to fulfill your bargain." Thor said.

"He senses the gems, they call each other, is anybody paying attention here? I was taken, and it with me, it was not my choice." Loki objected.

"HE, not it, he was an Avenger, who is dead because of you!" Thor stood violently from his seat. "Right now, I'm having a hard time believing there is sincerity in your motives, Loki."

"Believe what you wish!" Loki too stood, confronting his brother.

"No, you tell me the truth!"

"I just did!"

The Captain stood in the middle of the brothers to prevent a fight.

"What are you not telling me then?" Thor asked more calmed.

"Mostly irrelevant things. The important is that he has now four infinity gems, and he is coming for the other two. He knows where they are here."

"Are they here? where? how he knows where they are?" Banner questioned.

"I told him were to find them, which is why I contacted Doctor Strange in first place. He guards the time stone."

"Do you? How we don't know about it?" Fury said.

"I'm in charge to protect the Sactum Sanctorum, thus the access to our world from another dimensions."

"I don't remember we chose you for that."

"Each realm has its own life energy, it's the realm that choose among their inhabitants. Though why you were chosen doctor, is beyond my comprehension." Loki clarified.

"I'm could say the same of you" Strange replied.

"What about the other stone?"

"Well I don't know its exact location, just an-" he needed an emergency diversion to change the topic. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Really, is this some kind of joke?" Stark inquire sounded pretty ironic.

Honestly, Loki thought, this was not his day for good ideas. Though he indeed needed to use the bathroom.

"No, I really need to go."

"I'll go with him," Thor offered.

"I don't need a babysitter" Loki appealed.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Loki went to the bathroom, his oaf brother followed him inside. Loki pissed, a bloody red piss, that will take a while to heal, because it had been the fucking conjured blade the one that pierced his bladder. He pulled the chain before Thor noticed, he was not in mood for discussions about his health, or why he was not as healthy.

He washed his hands, and proclaimed. "Well let's go"

Humans were unpredictable, and by the faces everyone gave him, he knew the topic had already rolled over the table. Damn, his fault, he showed himself vulnerable in front of the sorcerers.

Fury spoke. "This Titan, how big is his force"

"Huge, three thousand at least."

"Men?!"

"Battleships, plus at least three hundred thousand Chitaru warriors, thirty Leviathans, a hundred flesh hounds-"

"We got the point, you said you will help, how do you plan to do that?"

"Actually, I do have an idea. Which involves every resource you have to fight... and magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Fury's look was of profound deliberation, the plan of Thor's evil stepbrother sounded reasonable, and if it worked it will minimize the loss of civilians. But he will not trust the lives of Earth inhabitants to a proven enemy just like that.

"How can you guarantee us that you won't snatch this 'time gem' and deliver it to Thanos?"

"Your sorcerer hid it" Loki responded, pointing at Strange.

"You can read his mind" Barton replied.

"I don't need to read yours to know what you are thinking right now, bird brain" Loki had no patience for Barton. _Yes, I controlled your thoughts and actions with the mind gem, and you obeyed consciously but devoid of freewill_ _. Now get over it!_

"Your cooperation proposal sounds less than sincere with that attitude" The Captain warned Loki.

 _Attitude? It was the Midgardian version of Odin, and his trusted minion, who had him tired with their inquisitorial attitude. He will gladly pull out the remaining eye from the first man, and force it into the throat of the second man, until this one choked._

"I already know where the gem is, but it is out of my reach. There are places that only the Realm's Sorcerer can reach. Satisfied?"

"If Earth falls on Thanos attack, the other realms Thor and Strange mention will be vulnerable targets too. I said we should ask for their help, as this involves us all." The Captain said.

"Fair point, actually-" Loki was starting to speak when Thor interrupted him.

"We cannot reach the other realms without the Bifrost. But you, Loki, claimed for Jotunheim. Why?" Thor intervened.

 _And you start to ask the right questions brother._

"Indeed. Jotunheim will fight along, is only fair" Loki spoke nonchalant.

"Will they?" Thor looked at him, trying to read a lie in his brother's words.

"They will. I give you my word."

"You word worths nothing" Barton spoke in rejection.

"I guess that you will contact this realm of Jotunheim, then." The Captain said to Loki. "If that is the case, one of us will go with you".

"Agreed" Loki said, trying not to look at Thor.

"What about this...alternate dimension. How do you know that it works?" Fury asked.

"A demonstration might be of help. Please Dr. Strange, would you mind to show them?" Loki asked most politely.

The Sorcerer Supreme bent the reality around all the presents, sending them to the mirror dimension. They experienced dizziness, if only for a second. They actually had the feeling that nothing had happened, all of them were in their exact same positions. Nothing around was out of place.

"It didn't work" Stark pointed.

"You can say that again" Loki said, grabbing Stark by his neck and throwing him out of the window.

The glass broke in pieces, and the Avengers reacted in a rush to get Stark from falling. Barton shoot an arrow with a rope tied on it, but it was too late. The Falcon deployed his wings and chased after Stark. The Captain, Thor, and the Black Widow ran to restrain Loki, while Nick Fury unsheathed his gun.

Thor fists closed over Loki, grabbing only empty space, an illusion. The Falcon will not catch Stark on time. Sam was about to see the man hitting the floor, only that, it didn't happen. Stark disappeared, just inches from the floor. The Falcon landed on the ground just to notice something peculiar. The streets of New York were completely desolated. They were cars, all of them empty, no drivers, no pedestrians.

Strange transported them back to their dimension. All of them were in the spots they had moved to. The Falcon took fly to avoid the cars from hitting him, in the now congested street. Upon his return to the meeting floor, he realized the glass was not broken at all. He knocked it from the outside, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Enough. Loki bring him back" Strange said with a stern look.

Curiously, Loki was in the opposite corner of the table, out of everyone's range. A portal opened in the ceiling and Stark fell from it and over the conference table.

"Damn it, you bastard, you did it again! I swear I will-" Stark yelled, but he silenced after seeing Banner. His friend was trying to prevent up the Hulk from making an appearance.

"Are you Ok, Bruce?" Tony asked Banner, and then to Loki, he added "See what you did! Is it funny now? jerk!"

"I'm OK, I'm Ok" Bruce said. Natasha helped him to sit and poured him a cup of tea.

"Loki! This is not a game!" Thor shouted his brother beyond annoyance.

"Completely unnecessary, I agree, but it proved a point." Strange said, lifting a hand to demand something from Loki. The god complied like a scolded child, and returned the sling ring.

"As you can see, the mirror dimension only mimics the environment, not its inhabitants, and whatever destruction is done there doesn't translate to the real world" Strange explained.

"But we can be hurt" Natasha said, pointing at the two scratches bleeding in Stark's face because of the broken glass.

"Exactly" Strange said.

"So, you think you can make this mirror dimension to cover an entire city, like a blanket? Can you do it at such scale?" The Black Widow asked to Strange, but Loki responded instead.

"Same principle used for the first invasion. Remember the machine Dr. Selvig built, it was powered by an infinity gem, to amplify its power. We can tamper that very machine, and use it to project a 'blanket' big enough to cover a city. Choose a target, then we can use portals to divert any secondary attack point to our mirror blanket."

"But we don't have the machine, do we?" The Captain said, and as on cue, everyone just looked at Fury.

"We do" Fury simply responded. No doubt, the looks he got were full of mistrust. SHIELD secrets were not appreciated by the Avengers.

"Let's think ahead. Let's say this part of Dr. Evil's plan works. How long do you think we can hold on a battle against thousands of enhanced aliens with spaceships? Do we really have a chance against four infinity gems? We all saw how they worked on Vision, and that was only one gem. This guy can send us to the other side of the galaxy, vanish us to another dimension, control our minds with a twist of his fingers, or just turn us into space dust, even before we can get close enough to attempt taking the all-powerful gauntlet from him." Stark was becoming impatient and he wanted to send the unwelcome alien back to the deepest pit of Asgardian's hell. "This is not a battle plan. Do you want to know what I think? You are not in anyone's side but yours, and if that mean to deliver the gems to Thanos, or to wipe out our whole planet, it's the same to you. You only want us to serve as a diversion, to keep Thanos occupied while you get the upper hand and ensure your own life." The inventor's index finger poked on Loki's chest with each 'you' of his final sentence.

Loki moved aside, ignoring Stark. A lot of restrain was needed for him to avoid starting a messy fist fight.

"The battle is a diversion, yes. The priority is to take the gauntlet from Thanos. If we have it, we win. I don't pretend to have all the answers. If I had them, I won't be here right now dealing with your pathetic beings".

"I'll show you pathetic!"

"Stark, enough!" The Captain said, holding Tony's shoulder.

"Let go off me" Stark complained.

"Why don't we just kill the bastard?" The Falcon commented. He meant Thanos, but it sure sounded like if he was referring Loki.

"I vote yes" Barton said with a satirical smile.

"Thanos is immortal and indestructible. You can only contain him with a superior force, and the only one I know is the infinity gems." Loki said, tired of repeating himself.

"So, we are fucked up?" The Black Widow said.

"Is a way to see it, yes." Loki took a seat. The meeting was becoming exhausting for him.

"Why are we even listening at him in the first place? This is the guy that tried to destroy our planet. And now he says he wants to... save it? I won't buy it." Stark stated his position.

"I won't apologize for my failed attempt to take over your realm. If you had not meddled with my plan, we would not be facing this present problem!"

"You mean Thanos?" Banner asked, not following Loki's point.

"No, I mean coordination. You, Nick Fury, beyond what you believe, you are not the maximum authority of this realm. You cannot even make your own team to walk in the same direction" Loki's anger was starting to show.

"Excuse me?!" Fury stood up from his chair in annoyance. "I don't see how having you as our petty ruler would be an improvement to our actual situation. A situation that you brought upon us."

"I agree with Fury." Thor said. "When I returned to Asgard, you were not exactly preparing in anticipation for Thanos attack. If you had done that, maybe Hela would not had obliterated our forces, and maybe we still can have a realm to call home."

 _Touché._ Loki knew he had subestimated Thanos' thirst for power. Because of that, he lost the chance to flee in opportune timing. Heimdall must had seen Thanos ship coming. If only Loki had kept him nearby, if only to take advantage of the watcher's ability. Loki had made his guise as Odin unsound, indulging himself in...kooky pleasures. Meanwhile, Heimdall had seen the upcoming of Hela. Nobody in Asgard would had survived Hela's attack, if not for Heimdall, in the first place.

 _King of Asgard, bah!_ His ruling had been a mockery to himself, only an illusion he made believe. His mother had been right, he dreamed too much, blinding himself from reality. If he survives Thanos, he may as well rule over the ashes of Asgard or Midgard, for that will be all that will remain. _Stupid Loki, mercurial child, no more mature than his brother._ Actually, Thor had been demonstrating advances, each day he was more alike Odin, or at least to the ideal image of a ruler and protector, admired and trusted by the Nine Realms. Still, Loki won't throw himself at Thor's feet in repentance. Not today, not ever. _Know your place brother._ He will find his place, on his own accord. There has to more in live, something destined for him, beyond submission, betrayal, or pain. _There has to be._

"If you are so decided to reject whatever I said, only because is me, then I'm wasting my time and yours." Loki said stubbornly, making motion to leave the meeting.

"Stop acting like a child, Loki." Thor held his palm against Loki's chest to stop him.

"Is this you or the King of Asgard who speaks?"

"It is your brother. Whatever you think you need to prove, I assure you is not needed. I'm not father, so just stop it. Let the past go."

"I don't-" Loki was abruptly interrupted.

"You are the only family I have left. I know you came back to Asgard because of me, and you are here now because of me, because you care as I do. There is no shame on that brother."

"Shame? I'm not that little weak child that was delighted to tag along you."

"I never thought you as weak"

"I..." Loki was losing the control, he cannot allow it. "You call yourselves Avengers, because if you cannot save the world, you will avenge it. Am I right? Rest assure, Thanos will left nothing for you to avenge. You are only disoriented ants to him, in dire need of leading. Trust me when I said that Thanos is a bitch. Honestly... I don't think you will survive this."

"But you will. Is that your plan?" Natasha spoked.

"On the contrary, dear Natasha, I plan to die." Loki got closer to her, close enough to whisper on her ear "and I prefer not to beg for it."

"I can do you the favor right now!" Barton aimed at Loki with his arrow ready to shoot.

"Barton, lower your weapon. Right now!" Thor warned to a reluctant Clint.

"I don't need you standing for me" Loki said, pushing Thor out of his way.

"Excuse us, Thor. It may be because I'm just a lowly mortal, but it's difficult to follow your brother's bipolarity." Tony said, addressing Thor. He walked toward Loki, and pointed at him. "You don't like us. Good. We don't like you either, and we don't trust you, but there is an upcoming war and we need to be ready. If you are not going to make yourself useful, we can provide you with proper accommodations 'till we dealt with this. The Raft is not our only Inn for hosting crazy and dangerous super criminals."

"Enough! All of you." Wanda was finding difficult to keep up, due to the overcharge of strong emotions that were bottled up at the meeting. The tensions were increasing with every exchange. Everyone was distrustful of everyone else, but specially of Loki. "Can we have a break? Maybe we can think this better with a fresh angle." She suggested.

"Sure. Does anyone object?" The Captain asked, grateful for the intervention of the young sorceress. Each one of the participants nodded or gave a sign of agreement.

"Actually, I took the freedom of ordering pizza before we started" Stark said. "Not for you reindeer games. Throwing people out of windows is not cool, not cool. I'm very pissed about that." He said pointing at Loki, who just ignored him.

The group scattered in the living room, chatting in small groups about Loki's plan, his credibility, presence, demeanor, appearance, and also about the Mad Titan - as Loki's former ally, now ex-ally and actual threat. Thor remained all the time next to Loki, literally.

"Loki?"

"Do you really think I'm doing all this on purpose, Thor?"

"You are very convincing at it."

Loki coughed, feeling dizzy if only for a second. He didn't realize that Thor had been keeping on talking, not until Thor shook his arm.

His head thumped, and then he heard the familiar voice. _Tick, tock, trickster, my patience is running dry. This is a reminder to hurry up._ The voice pierced his head leaving a very bad headache.

Loki's cough turned into a fit.

"Is something the matter?"

Loki felt like if his blood was boiling inside of him, or if his innards tried to burst out. His throat felt dry, and it was getting difficult to breath. His chest felt tighter at each moment.

"Strange!" Loki called, getting the unwanted attention of everyone.

Strange approached and tried to check on Loki, but Loki didn't allow it. Instead, he grabbed the sorcerer by his shirt. "Give me the sling" He requested.

"No, I won't'"

"Please"

"Loki, what is wrong?" Thor insisted.

Loki walked disoriented, holding his head in both his hands because it hurt painfully.

"Stark?" Tony had suited up in no time. He was wary about the window incident, not wanting it to be repeated.

"Thor, what is he doing?" Fury demanded.

"I don't know. Loki?" Thor held Loki by his arm.

"Let go off me. Strange! Take me out."

"No!" Fury yelled. "What the hell is happening? You will explain it now!"

 _Damn it!_

Loki pushed Thor and everyone aside, just to reach Stark, but Stark backed off. The Iron Man suit deployed all its weaponry aiming to Loki.

"Stop right there, not tricks this time" He warned the god.

"Do you have a cage?" The words came barely audible from Loki's mouth.

"What?"

"Hulk proof"

"What, why?" Stark said confused.

"Do you have a Hulk proof cage, here?" Bruce asked him in accusation tone.

Stark responded more to Banner than to Loki. "Actually, is more like a panic room."

"Don't you see? He is trying to put us against each other" Barton said.

"Take me there" Loki almost whispered, sweat gathering on his forehead, while a stream of blood started to run profusely from both his nostrils.

"Hey, are you dying by any chance?", "He is in pain", "Brother?", "What the-" Loki's heard these comments like echoes on the background. His body started to tremble, and it was getting difficult not to collapse, that would be a catastrophe. How he didn't notice it before? Bloody Mayhem, that beast couldn't resist the temptation. If this had not happened to him once, he would had never guess. He needed a safe location, for the safety of the others.

"Take me there, now" His voice was fainting.

"Where? Take you where?" Thor asked from behind him.

"Cage, now" Loki fell on his knees, his hair was wet and it tangled, covering his face.

The Iron Man looked at everyone, but then Loki yelled as strong as his lungs made it.

"NOW!"

Yes, Tony did enjoy grabbing the god by his neck, while flying through the window, which broke, and then re-entering by another sealed window two floors below, where the cage was located. He dropped the god inside and requested his A.I. to lock the space. Two paybacks in one, well deserved. He could had spared the windows by using the elevator, as it was only two floors, but where was the fun there.

The rest joined in no time, after the A.I. gave them the directions to the 'panic room'. It happened too quickly, the cage filled with a black cloud which apparently separated from Loki's body.

"What .is. that?" The Black Widow approached close enough to the security encase, noticing that the cloud was formed by thousands of insects flying. One stopped on the transparent shield, and when she observed from even closer, it took impulse and crashed against the material, leaving a crack.

"Guys...?"

"Is this something Asgardians can do?"

"No, definitely no." Thor responded in horror.

Loki was not visible surrounded by the black cloud that spiraled inside the cage. The insects started to hit the walls to break free.

"Friday, analyze these... creatures"

"Unclassified insectoid with metal alloy exoskeleton."

"Shit!"

Things like these were the reason why genetic experimentation was forbidden in some planets and galaxies. This particular larvae reproduced in the host like a parasite. It traveled in the blood torrent, drawing the iron and minerals from the body to grow into a mutant beetle with a thick and strong outer protection, as well as teeth. As it grew, it find a permanent location in the body tissue. When it reached maturity, it bit its way out, and became a predator, sensing the warm and festering on flesh. Only one larvae at an early stage of developing was needed to infest a body in big scale.

From Loki's perspective, there was only one option to get rid of them. Containment was first in order, then a two steps procedure. Though, he never had the chance to try it before.

He dropped his illusion, allowing the cold to spread out of his body. It crept by the walls of the cage, forming a thin layer of ice. The frozen bugs started to fell to the floor sounding like rain. Now, step two was more delicate. Fortunately, his magic was starting to flow better, even if the healing was too slow. Loki remained crouched in the center of the cage, trying to keep himself awake. This was not an easy task, especially after each of the bloody little bugs had pierced his way out through his skin and internal organs, which were already subjected to previous injuries. His clothes, by now, were soaked in blood. Using his own blood as a medium, he drew a circle around him, and traced runes all over the border. Keeping himself inside the circle, Loki chanted an incantation. A reddish flame was unleashed inside the cage, melting all the insects. When it finally receded, there was only Loki, unconscious inside the circle, covered in blood.

"Open it!" Thor demanded, but he did it himself, not giving Fury opportunity to object.

He ran to Loki, but stopped when he saw his face, his blue face, littered in scars. He never had seen his brother as a Jotun, but in faded right away not giving him proper chance to observe it.

The others were impressed as well, but Strange, being a doctor, reacted first. The man instructed them to carry Loki to a place he could examine his wounds. Stark Tower didn't has a full medical facility equipped for surgery, but it counted with a not that modest infirmary, because Tony was prone to getting hurt and he really didn't like hospitals.

The A.I. scanned Loki to assess the several internal hemorrhages and punctured organs. He was starting to heal already, but he was in dire need of a blood transfusion. Of course, this was something that Asgardians usually don't need. Thor volunteered, but Strange asked for a second donor, just in case. No one reacted, except for Banner, but Fury didn't allow it. He had a good point, though. It was not a good idea to infuse gamma radiation in the body of their already difficult to control villain-allay. Finally, it was the Captain that provided, and because Asgardians were already stronger that an enhanced super soldier, he was not rejected.

It actually took both blood samples to help stabilize Loki's pulse, while Dr. Strange sutured the lungs which were left as perforated as a strainer. The rest of the healing must done on its own, by the lack of steady hands. The group took the unplanned pause to discuss the most recent events, between chewing pizza slices and moments of awkward silence.

"Do you think Thanos did that to him?" The Captain asked Thor.

"I'd never seen anything like that before"

"He was trying to protect us" Natasha admitted, regretting her words.

"He may had planned this. Is his style, isn't it? to gain our...pity" Barton was sure he will never have a soft thought regarding the alien that had controlled his mind in such an intrusive way.

"Well, he didn't look like he was enjoying it" Sam opined.

"Loki has never been fond of pain, more the one to avoid it" Thor added.

"Then he had me tricked" Strange admitted. "He had been very secretive regarding his injuries. It seems to me that he tries to look invulnerable, when is exactly the opposite" The doctor appeared on the door of the living room, still wearing gloves and disposable scrubs. "I need a hand in there."

"I don't have anything better to do" Natasha followed the doctor, driven by curiosity.

Banner was with Loki, adding butterfly tape to Loki's minor wounds so they could heal faster.

With the help of Strange and Natasha, who lifted Loki's trunk, Banner had access to Loki's back. The skin was pretty damaged. Strange observed that the cuts Wanda had inflicted by Loki's request were almost healed, but the previous ones no. Some were infected, so they cleaned them and wrapped the best they can.

"Now, let's take his pants off" Strange requested.

Loki's leg sustained the same damage caused by the bugs all over his body. Strange sutured the femoral artery, which was bleeding profusely. The doctor took advantage of his tranquil patient to try to fix the leg. He showed the x-rays to Banner, the bone was broken in two pieces, and there was a lot of crushed bone around the junctions.

"How the hell is he walking with the bone like that?" Banner said.

Strange guided Banner and Natasha to remove the metal around the leg. It was a hard work, the pieces were starting to rust. The external swollen area of the injury had receded a bit, but the flesh inside was decaying. It took almost two hours for him to remove the rotten flesh and splinters, and an extra hour to place proper straps and screws to correct the bone position.

When they were finally ready, they secured the patient and returned to the living room after removing their blood-stained scrubs and washing themselves.

"Do you left him alone?" Tony asked them with concern.

"He is asleep" Strange responded.

"Friday, please let us know if our alien patient even blinks" Stark said to his A.I.

"I'm open to believe that Loki's interest in defeating Thanos is sincere." Bruce stated.

"Why?" Barton asked.

"He had been tortured badly. I really don't think he is in league with his tormentor" Natasha responded.

Wanda slipped unnoticed to the room where Loki was resting. This time he had been anesthetized, and his sleep looked peacefully. She placed her hand in his temple, searching for a connection. His mind was active, even in his sleep induced state, and it pulled Wanda's mind into his dreams.

She walked on the top on a mountain, grass everywhere. It would had looked lovely, if not for the darkness. It was night, and there was only one star on the sky. A man was sit on the border of the cliff. It was not properly a man, but a much younger version of Loki. He was crying, holding his head on his knees.

She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should not do that" He said between sobs.

"You won't hurt me" She said.

"I won't" He meant it, because she trusted him in first place, and trust given freely without prejudice must be corresponded and honored.

"You want to help, and you want our help. Please, help me to understand you."

"Have you ever regretted to wake up from a dream? To try to close your eyes again just to get back in, but you can't? I can't. The dream is lost and there is only this life. I hate it."

"You hate loss"

"I have lost too much" Loki complained.

"I don't, never had that much. I was raised in a cell on lab, never had anything but Pietro, my brother. I only lost him, and that was enough."

"I'm sorry" He said, understanding her words. She didn't has a childhood at all, no parents, no palace, not even a normal life with plays, namedays, or lessons. He instead, had lost only material things, intangible things. Yes, his parents too. Odin and Frigga, had been the only parents he knew, for good and bad, no matter how much he denied them in his stubborn mind. But the point was, he at least had them, and that made a huge difference. He still had Thor. Moreover, he had not spent all life at the hands of Thanos. Loki had been brooding like a child, and he dared to call himself a great sorcerer? He had mocked Strange, only because it had angered him that the human had been designated to be the Sorcerer Supreme, having only one year of training. Age and time was irrelevant after all, as he, who has lived for ten centuries, had only accomplished to prove that he was just a stupid child.

The crying Loki stood up next to Wanda, resolution now taking control of him. "I think is time to go back" He said, and she nodded, holding his hand.

Loki awoke in the bed, finding Wanda next to him, holding his hand for real. He blushed on the warm touch, thinking that five years ago he would not had allowed that kind of proximity from a human. She smiled at him, and he nodded in response.

He put his illusion in place, noticing immediately the metal in his leg. _Strange's doing, of course_. The bars protruded too much and won't allow him to wear pants. _Oh._ He just realized he was laying down only in loincloth.

"I will need some clothes" He said to Wanda, and he started to remove the I.V. fluids from his arms.

She found plain clothes in a closet, sweat pants and a shirt, and she helped him to dress. He could get used to this kind of attention. The pants' right leg was rolled to the knee, leaving the calf and metal aligners exposed. No shoes, a shame.

"You are so different" He said.

"Can you walk like that?" Wanda asked to divert the course of the conversation.

"I'll do my best. Let's join the others"

When Loki entered in the living room, he was not expected, or at least not that soon.

Thor raised from his seat, but Loki held his had to signal him to stop.

"I think we all started this gathering with the wrong foot. I'm open to make amends" Loki said calmly. He walked to Stark's bar to pour himself a drink, grabbing a slice of pizza on his way. He was not that hungry, but his body needed the nourishment to heal. He chewed it slowly to avoid throwing up and washed it with a clear drink that stung on his throat and stomach, if felt like needles because of the bug injuries.

"There is no place in the universe to escape from Thanos if he gets all the gems. Maybe my plan is not the best, but I'm ready to die fighting, and I do prefer to have a plan ahead instead of throwing punches chaotically, once that, as you say, the shit hit the fan. Thor, you are the King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms. What about giving use to my last present and get familiarized with that stick Odin passed on to you. I marked the most relevant pages for you. Dr. Strange, I really appreciate your aid, but this is exactly why I opposed to you fixing my leg. It will take at least a week to fully heal, and time is not a luxury we have. I won't cross your authority on your realm, no matter if I think you have it well deserved or not, but if you can take an advice, take the witch on your wing. She can do much more than she has shown until now. Captain Rogers or Stark, whoever of you two is in charge, gather all your forces, military, weapons, super humans, whatever you have. We can lure Thanos with the time gem. Director Fury, maybe we can step out of each other's tail from the time being. If we are doing this mirror plan, we should be already contacting Dr. Erik Selvig. I reckon I liked to work with the old man, such an open mind. Finally, I did promise the support of the Jotuns, so for the meantime I will be in Jotunheim. Barton, you'll come with me, because I don't trust you one bit. Your director can choose a babysitter for you, if he must."

Loki waved his hand and a portal opened in the room. A snow storm could be seen raging in the other side.

"Wait" Strange said, checking on his pockets.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Loki told Barton.

Barton stood up, closing the gap between Loki and him. "You don't give orders to me. I will go just to keep you on short leash, you treacherous monster. Nat?"

"Barton, stop!" Fury ordered him. "You can't give orders to my men" He yelled to Loki. "I forbid you both from leaving. It's an order Barton. Natasha, you too?"

"Sorry sir, we can discuss this later. After dealing with the murderous ex of this criminal" Clint said, refering to Thanos.

Barton walked through the portal after Loki, followed by Natasha. The portal closed, leaving the rest of the Avengers digesting all that had transpired.

/\/\/\/\

They stepped in a glacier landscape. Something was familiar about it. No, not Jotunheim, Earth. A shelter could be seeing, almost concealed by the snow. They were standing next to SHIELD arctic facility, an old abandoned post. They hurried inside as Clint and Natasha were not dressed for that weather.

"Why are we here?" Black Widow questioned Loki.

"I guessed you prefer to dress accordingly, and get some supplies and weapons, just in case" Loki answered.

Barton and Natasha prepared themselves, while Loki opted to find something to dress. He did look like a hippie, instead of a powerful sorcerer. Unfortunately, the place only counted with uniforms, SHIELD uniforms. So, he looked exactly like the two spies. He cut a line in the leg of his pants, and used electrical tape to fix it to cover his calf, avoiding the metal. At least he got short boots to the ankle, and a better fitting jacket. He was able to hide a couple of knives in his clothes.

"Ready?" The spies were ready, Barton carrying his quiver and bow, and Nathasha a shoulder bag with supplies and weapons. They put the polar jackets which Loki skipped. "Let's go"

He stepped out and started to walk in the snow.

"Wait, are we just going to walk to another planet?" The woman asked.

"Yes"

"Cannot just wave your hand an open a magical circle"

"Portal, and not I cannot open a portal between realms, only the Tesseract can do that"

"There is a magic rainbow bridge, I presume?"

"You presume right, here, let's go down"

Loki stopped in a crack in the icy ground, a very thin crevice where a person can barely fit. He supported his weight between the ice on his back, trying to find edges to held in the front wall. Natasha looked at Barton, but both already knew they will follow.

After ten minutes they reached the bottom. It was a cave, and Loki guided them even farther through it. Barton broke a light stick to illuminate their way. Some walk later and three more light sticks consumed they found light coming from within the cave. The three of them walked on silence for a while.

"Have you ever been here before?" Natasha asked.

"Once"

"Once?"

"I was a very curious child. It was actually an accident, which granted me my very first lashes."

"Lashes?"

"Five, my father was furious. But mother didn't speak with him for a month after that."

"So, you always have had the criminal gen" Barton stated as a matter of fact.

Loki stopped, looking at Barton with eyes like daggers. Barton stopped too, making Natasha to trip over him.

"We don't need to chat to find our way" Loki said dryly.

They reached the light which turned to be emanated from a hole in the floor, illuminating the place like a Boreal Aurora. The bottom of the hole cannot be seen from the opening.

"This is it, now you jump"

"Jump, I think not-" Barton protested, but his voice was cut as Loki pushed him, smiling with satisfaction when hearing the screams Barton emitted on his fall.

Natasha pointed her gun at Loki.

"No need, dear. I will follow next, just to prove you is perfectly safe" He jumped in the hole, disappearing as well.

"Shit" Natasha closed her eyes and jumped after Loki.

The tunnel was like a waterslide, without the water, nor the fun. Most like a freaking slide, that left them almost throwing up. Well, Loki did, in Barton's shoes.

"Hey" Barton pushed Loki to the ground.

"Do not touch me again" Loki stood in fight stance.

"Calm down you too" Nathasha stopped them.

"He did it on purpose!" Barton yelled pointing at Loki.

"Did not!" He spat the taste of the puke mixed with blood. He should had not eat that pizza.

"Here" Natasha offered him a water bottle.

He drank it, realizing that it was not water. Vodka, of course. Clever Russian spy, one cannot deny the blood.

Blood. He was in Jotunheim now, Norns help him.

"Let's move on"

"Where to?"

 _Where to? indeed._ He has no idea, that bloody realm looked all the same, ice everywhere. He was hoping to be noticed, and escorted to the palace. He pointed a random direction and started to walk. Trying to see if he can find something familiar. He cannot open a portal without being oriented. He can picture Laufey's palace, that was his destination, but he needed at least to use his spell in the right direction.

They walked about one hour. The two humans were managing with the cold, so far so good. Jotunheim was far colder than Earth's lowest temperature. Natasha and Clint had to stop to put on the ice cleats, so they can walk over the ice mountain they were heading to. Once in the top they saw to the other side, ice, more ice, and…bingo. Loki gazed at the Bifrost mark imprinted on the ice. That was good news. He stood pointing to the East, and tried to form a portal. The sparks popped and faded dramatically.

Natasha irked an eyebrow.

"Did it broke?"

"No...I...shit!"

"Shit? explain shit" Barton inquired.

"Shit, I cannot open a portal, we will have to walk" _Shit, my magic healed the scars the young witch carved, so the rune is once more active._ He would have to retrace the cuts again, but that will have to wait. He felt in the air a presence, a scent, Jotuns.

"Calm down, and do not take your weapons" He said to the spies.

"Clint" Natasha also sensed the danger.

Barton's instinct was to draw the bow, but Loki stopped it. "Do not provoke them, I'm warning you. We will go with them, voluntarily."

Loki spoke in an alien language, something that sounded and looked like a surrender. The Jotuns approached, pointing them with ice spears, and encourage them to follow. They were carried on top of giant and ugly looking beasts, each one of them set to ride with a Jotun soldier like a lap child. The closeness of the Jotun on Loki's back made his illusion to falter, but he didn't battle to recover it, better save energy.

The city was unfolded on their horizon, and a palace made of ice. Once on the palace the three intruders were walked to the court room. Loki knew that room, only that it was not Laufey sitting in the King's chair, but a younger Jotun, one that looked very much like him, but bigger, and bald, with sharper angles.

"Kneel before your majesty King Byleistr of Jotunheim." A Jotun announced.

Loki deliberated it for a second too long and his knees were hit from behind with and ice spear, making him to plop on his knees, emitting a hiss for the pain on his right leg. Barton and Natasha knelt to avoid the same treatment, they were trying to get the help of these aliens after all.

The King stood, pointing at Loki "You, come here to see you from close. I didn't have the chance the last time you were here."

Loki stood and advanced warily. The Jotun King examined Loki. "Disrobe him" he ordered to his soldiers.

"What? No!" The two Jotuns seized him, shedding out his shirt and jacket.

"Interesting. I know not how did you survive, you must be truly especial little spare. But also, truly stupid to return, even more after your last deed. Though, I cannot complain of the results, I am the King, am I not?"

"I didn't come to settle old quarrels, your world is in danger. So hear me first, after that you may do whatever you must with me." Loki claimed.

"You brought humans here, I see. Is this an offering, and here I didn't think Asgardians had taught you good manners."

"No, they are only to seek an agreement, for the defense of our worlds."

"Our, a word that sound foreign in your mouth. I will have you punished, flogged, and enthralled, right now, to make an example for my people, and all the realms. But your dam has requested to speak with you first, and unfortunately, I cannot deny a request from my mother."

Loki stood, but the implication of the King's words stung. He never had thought of having a Jotun brother. He never considered - nor will considered - this monster, or any Jotun, as his brother. Rejection. He wondered if it was the same for Thor each time he spat at his face that they were not brothers. Only that, he and Thor had shared their infancy as brothers.

The two Jotuns pulled him out of the throne room and into a dungeon, while the humans were conducted in a gentler way and to a different room - not a dungeon -, but still guarded by soldiers. Natasha and Barton hoped that whatever the treacherous god was talking worked as he had offered.

/\/\/\/\

The door opened and Loki stood, he wanted to place the illusion upon himself so badly, but it will have no purpose. He expected to show his heritage to these monsters. What he didn't expect was the female Jotun that entered in the room. Hell be damned, he could see himself on her, if not for the oversized Jotun frame.

"Leave us, Borg" She said to the soldier at his side.

The Jotun female approached him, and did nothing less than slap him on his cheek. The size of the hand delivered a very painful blow. But he didn't flinch, though, he placed his hand in his reddened cheek nonetheless.

"My husband may not had been the most gentle or reasonable person, I admit, but he was the father on my children. He didn't deserve to die in such a treacherous way" She stated.

"I..." He shut up, he was not sorry. He will not apologize.

"Loki is your name?"

He nodded.

"To be raised as a prince in Asgard your manners are very pitiful"

"I didn't come here to-"

"I know why you are here, to ask for our help, so you will listen whatever I had to say."

"You don't know-" Loki got distracted when the door opened, allowing a creature to enter and pose in the Jotun's shoulder. A raven.

"Munin?"

"The ravens serve to the nine realms, not only to Asgard. The old One-eye was wise enough to leave an important message to the Kings of all the realms. We were expecting you, bringer of Ragnarok."

"I'm not! what did they say to you?" Loki asked.

"Everything"

"Can you elaborate everything?"

"Maybe a little lesson of history first. You'll see, I carried Laufey's heir during the end of the great war. But instead of one strong child, I birthed two. The first, Byleistr the crowned King, the second Helblindi, who is now his right hand and Commander of the armies. What I didn't expect was a third child, a very small one, malformed. A spare, as we call it, is a very rare occurrence. Our world is harsh, and a third child rarely survives, less one like that. The spares cannot breed with a regular Jotun, and most of them are infertile even among their kind. Even if they survive, they will never be complete, and this burden their lives once they reach adulthood. It's a mercy, to take their lives early, prevent them of a life of hardships and suffering. Besides, to keep it alive will only take the feed that the other two could use in order to grow healthy. There is usually a ceremony, to put rest the soul of the little ones born with these odds. That's why Laufey was with you at the temple, when the Aesir attacked."

"So you do let me to die? cast out...in a frozen rock"

"We didn't know Odin had taken you"

"Well then, I apologize to not die as you expected" He spat the words at the Jotun Queen.

"I don't regret my decision, but I did regret that you was born the way you did"

"As I certainly don't regret ending Laufey's life"

Again, she slapped him.

"I don't care if you were raised by the Norns or the demons of Niflheim, you don't dare to speak like that to me. I brought you to this world"

"And you tried to make me out of it as a newborn. I think you don't deserve any respect I can offer you as a mother. You are not my mother!"

"Watch your tongue. I'm the Queen mother, and you were not invited to come here. But here you are, so I warn you, you better build some manners and bow your head to the sovereigns of this realm. We have not forgotten your transgressions against the crown and our people."

His fists were clenched, and Loki was trembling of rage and frustration, and even if he didn't admit it, pain, not the physical kind, but the kind that make the heart full of sorrow and tears.

Odin was right, Loki had been kicked out by his own birth parents. Taken on pity, as one may take a homeless dog. And he could not just stay content with that, even if it was more than he had ever deserved. Childish boy, he wanted to cry endless. A tear escaped unnoticed by him, but not by the Queen. It froze half the way on his cheek.

"He never knew it was really you, Laufey. Odin came after you fell into the void. To avoid a war. I was mad at first. It was not his right to stole you. You lived, but the truth destroyed you, you could had been saved, but even now it consumes you."

"I'm here as you said, you can finish what your husband couldn't. Go ahead." He said

"They loved you, you were lucky" She said.

"That I've been told" He spoke with a tone of regret, his rage appeased by his pain.

"Have you been told that you are such a pathetic creature?" A second Jotun spoke, the King. By the looks he had been watching the exchange for a while.

"I'm sorry, for the attack with the Bifrost" Loki forced himself to say. He was looking for alliance, not to start a second war. So, he calmed himself and bowed his head as the Queen had just advised.

"Good, we are expecting a wergild" The King said.

A second raven stood on the King's shoulder. "Thanos, the Mad Titan, is that what you are here. Tell him the message" The King ordered the raven.

The bird posed on Loki's shoulder and cawed onto his ear.

Loki listened quietly.

"The raven said you claim to be the sorcerer of our realm. Our realm is dying, if you can help it, then the title is yours."

"I cannot do it, but I can have returned this, maybe you can use it to fix the damage I created" Loki waved his hands to reach an object in his dimensional storage. The casket of Ancient Winters.

"The casket"

"Laufey created the casket drawing the power of our own realm, but when it was taken away, Jotunheim started to die. It is not a weapon to yield, its energy needs to be returned." The Queen explained.

"Can you do it?" Loki asked the Jotun King.

"Not alone, I'll call for Helblindi. Mother will you make him prepare?"

"Go, my son" She said, giving a kiss in the cheek of Byleistr. Loki diverted his sigh, he had never seen Jotun's in such expression of familiarity, but it looked much like Frigga and himself. He felt a pang of longing in his stomach, jealousy even, not sure if it was because Byleistr had his mother and he didn't, or because he may had been the one receiving that very kiss, if he had not born wrong.

"Come" She said to him. "If you are willing to do this, then you must renounce to any kin you claim for another realm. You will swear to protect this realm, and you are expected to settle here and be trained in our ways and customs, after this upcoming war finishes."

"I'll do what is needed"

Odin knew, about Thanos, how come? About him, about him! had he seen his memories? Had he known in the same way he knew about Hela, the end of Asgard, Ragnarok. Not the end of Asgard, it was only the beginning, the end of everything. _My son will yield Gungnir to lead the realms into victory, follow him, and you will survive_. Thor, he was the Allfather now. The realms will follow him, even Jotunheim. If Odin had seen victory was possibly, then he needed to make peace with Thor.

/\/\/\/\

The humans were escorted to an underground location, a subterranean city, located in the bowels of the ice. In the center of an open space there was a temple, and a well. The Jotuns gathered in the area dressed in ceremonial clothes. The King stood next to another Jotun who looked exactly the same, and after whatever ceremony they were about to do started, Loki was escorted in front of the King, where he knelt dressed only in a quilt and some decorative pieces on metal, around his chest and arms. Barton couldn't help to laugh, wishing to have a phone to take pictures.

The King talked in regal voice.

"Kin of Jotunhein, today a lost soul had returned to us, to seek a place among his people. State your name aloud"

"Loki" He said, not as aloud as expected.

The crowds murmured, surprised by the name and the size of the Jotun in trial.

"A spare that was stolen from his fate stand before us today beyond fate itself. He has wronged our realm and our people, but he has brought us the chance of heal the realm." The King yielded the casket and raised above his head, and the Jotuns yelled in approval.

"Son of Jotunheim, stand up and show your marks"

Loki did, and the crowd silenced on the revelation. The markings were plain to see, more in his front than in his scarred back.

"Do you swear loyalty to the Crown, King Byleistr, prince Helblindi and Queen mother Farbauti, as well as to their descendants"

"I swear" Loki said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Do you swear loyalty to the inhabitants of Jotunheim and this realm"

"I swear" He sounded more determined.

"Do you swear to protect every Jotun and native inhabitant of this realm, and never raise your words or actions against them or in their harm."

"I swear"

"Do accept the Jotun as your blood and kin"

"I do" He yelled.

"Walk among us Loki Laufeyson, son of Laufey King, and Farbauti Queen mother. Brother of Byleistr King and Prince Helblindi"

The twins held the casket over the well and encouraged Loki to join his hands on it.

"If your intentions are true and honorable. The realm's seidr will be the judge"

What happened after that, was not easy to explain for Loki. For Barton and Natasha it was like seeing an atomic bomb, white light so bright engulfing every space to the point of blindness. For Loki it was as if his own energy had joined with the two Jotuns and with the heart of the planet itself. A sensorial memory came to him, one of a heartbeat, a strong one, and other two that wrapped around him. Like a cuddling, warm and safe. Then it vanished and he longed for the feeling to come back.

"A war is coming to us, we will defend Jotunheim and achieve peace with the nine. But today, we feast for the reborn of our land."

Everyone clapped, even if Loki was not sure what had happened. His magic felt empowered, and the pain in his back had soothed. They returned to the castle, and Loki noticed that the sky of Jotunheim was not cloudy, the sun was indeed shining over the ice, and the layer of ice looked bright as crystal. The Jotuns were outside, preparing a celebration.

The two humans approached Loki. "The scars" Natasha said " are gone.

Loki watched his arms seeing the same scars caused by the bugs, they were still healing.

"No, I mean the nasty one, in your back"

He reached his hand but didn't felt it. "It was a cursed injury, how it can be?"

"Dark magic, the energy of the realm has the power to clean it, once that you accepted your heritage in full." The Queen explained to him.

"Is not dying anymore?" The realm he meant.

"No, the energy in the casket had been released by the rightful blood of Laufey. Even if Byleistr is the crowned King, both my sons are the protectors of Jotunheim. They are two pieces of a whole, none can wield such power alone."

"But I.."

"I told you born as triplets, weren't you paying attention?" The Queen said dismissing herself.

The group went to a meeting room as plainly decorated as everything inside the royal palace.

"Our world was not entirely covered of ice once, and now we can restore it to his original prosperity. Your debt is paid Loki." Helblindi addressed him, if not for the crown on Byleistr head Loki may have not been able to distinguish the brothers.

"Helblindi will command the troops to Earth. But if the battle ran to Jotunheim soil, we ask the humans to send forces to fight along us." The King said to the humans.

"Reasonable" Natasha said. "How we both send forces in between our planets? I don't think the passage we used to came here will be suitable"

"Actually, there is another, the one closed by Odin. I bet our realm's sorcerer will be more than capable to open it again"

Loki nodded confident. The magic crisped with power within his veins.

"Let your rulers know that Jotunheim is interested in establish further negotiations with Midgard. Cultural and commercial exchange, for the sake of peace and cooperation between our worlds. We stayed too long isolated from the rest, but Jotuns are not a war doer race."

"Brother?" Helblindi addressed Loki.

It felt foreign, the word said by the Jotun, in Loki's ears. But these were his brothers from now on. He had to get used of the idea.

"I will return to Earth to help them coordinate the preparations. Send one of the ravens with me. We need to reach Vanaheim and Alfheim too, I can track the portals on Earth with the help of its sorcerers."

"There is a passage to Niflheim on the southern mountains."

"I'm not raising the army of the death since my ex-stepsister is in charge. The one that just destroyed Asgard"

"Herdvorg will join you, he is your new Wisdom Sentry" Helblindi added.

"I d-... Ok. Let him be ready to leave at short notice"

"Brother, a word before you depart" The King spoke.

"Your majesty" He said in formal tone to the King, he was not ready to reciprocate the 'brother'.

The others left them alone.

"You are tense"

"I'm just...processing all that happened today"

"And?"

"Nothing else"

"The ceremony enhanced the bond between us, either you want it or not. I can feel your distress"

"I'm not...denying my kin...but I better be in the skin I have wear all my life"

Unbelievable. He was practically asking permission to the Frost Giants to be himself. Was not this as much punishment as being in the dungeons for life. Bound to the Jotuns for life, become one of them. Will he be expected to be half naked for life, breed with one of them? No, the Queen had said 'spares' were not fertile. But anyway, he had find himself a prison without walls, made of ice. Pledged to the King, his brother - such an irony. On the other hand, nothing had happened as he had expected. These were not the dumb monsters he could manipulate as he had manipulated Laufey. All he knew about them was wrong, or partially wrong. And he was indeed conflicted and messed up.

"Maybe you can use it to blend better outside the realm." The King responded.

"Thanks"

"Now, off you go"

Loki bowed to the King, holding his fist against his chest.

The Jotuns provided them with a mount and Helblindi guided them to the portal.

Natasha and Clint rode together, after assuring the Jotuns they could handle the beast's reins.

"Herdvorg, I'm presume." Loki offer his hand to the Jotun who was standard tall, but not as muscular as the soldiers.

"At your service" The Jotun bowed to Loki.

"Don't please, I don't bear royal titles anymore" Loki instead shook his hand, which was almost like shaking the Hulks' hand. "Do you have any magical training?"

"Not I'm a scholar, I guard the royal libraries since my father returned to the ice"

"Have you read anything about this portal?"

"It was sealed with the power of Gunngir, the seal cannot be broken by any Jotun.

 _Yes, fath- Odin, must have use something they cannot manipulate. Something like...fire._

He cast his magic over the riddle against the mountain slope. Repeating the names of the runes in his head, using his hands to channel the energy. The door appeared consumed by flames and then the portal was opened. _Well that was not at all difficult._

"After you" Loki said to Barton and Natasha.

They both entered, followed by Herdvorg.

Loki stood and bowed to Helblindi repeating the gesture he had done to he King.

"I would bid you good tidings, but it looks like you are beyond resilient." The giant clasped his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Fear not what you are, the raven also told _the brothers will raise as one_ ".

Great, did his Jotun brother think it referred to them? It was certainly convenient, moreover, it had helped him to get acceptance and now he was not only the Sorcerer Supreme of Jotunheim, but he had the army to his disposal and his magic restored. But it was obvious that Odin had referred to Thor and him. Definitely Thor and him, unless he had another secret son, besides Hela.

Loki nodded in lack of words and disposition to think what to respond to that. The raven fluttered from Helblindi's arm to Loki's shoulder. Then the smaller Jotun nodded and crossed the portal, leaving Jotunheim behind.

On the other side, he found a commotion, a crowd was surrounding the Jotun, Herdvorg, menacing him with the few weapons they had. The spies were protecting the Jotun.

"Heimdall" Loki called. They Asgardians shared their attention to Loki, but they didn't recognize him because was looking and dressing like a Frost Giant.

The watcher appeared calming the masses.

"My prince" He addressed Loki.

"Cut it. I know you saw everything, so you know I'm not your prince or anyone's. We need to speak with your King."

"Thor is in New York"

"Then you should be by his side"

Heimdall didn't admit it but Loki was right. He had also seen the exchange in the meeting with Loki. The humans were divided, and Thor was on his own now that Loki had pledge to Jotunheim.

Fortunately, the spies were already using their authority as SHIELD agents, and they had already a vehicle for their transportation. He would had used a portal, but he could use a time to rest and think for a second. Heimdall joined them, and they all boarded the Quinjet. Loki walked out of the crowd not making eye contact with any of the Asgardians.

He rested against the back of his seat, once he locked the safe belt. "What?" He said, feeling eyes upon him, and validating it what the female spy.

"Good job, so far" Natasha said.

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is?" Barton asked too.

"Jealous birdman?"

"Of course not! And you are literally the one with the bird."

As in cue, the bird pooped on Loki's chest.

"Bloody bird!" Loki yelled shooing the raven out of him, it flied onto Heimdall's shoulder.

He cleaned the crap using his magic. It felt nice to be able to do that again.

Barton reclined in his seat with a cynical smile on his face.

Loki rested, ignoring the rest of the passengers for the first twenty minutes. Then, a familiar bad feeling came to his mind. The voice ringed in his head, like ice daggers ripping flesh. _Do you thing I cannot see your playing? Procure the location, retrieve the gem. This is your last warning._

His body tensed forward, held in place by the seat belt, his teeth grinded as his cheeks turned red. He opened his eyes to saw Barton in the floor in front of him. The Black Widow held his head and he mumbled before waking up.

"Get out of my mind!" Barton yelled suddenly. But he looked confused after that, taking seat and asking what happened.

"What did you do to him?" Natasha demanded an answer from Loki.

"Nothing, I have no idea what you speak about" Loki said in his defense.

"Whatever you did just seconds ago"

"I did nothing"

"Loki?" Heimdall asked intrigued.

"I'm just tired, let me be"

Natasha didn't believed him, not after the awkward behavior Loki had seconds before Barton's fell with his head in his hands. And also, there was the suspicious trail of blood that both matched, coming from their nostrils.

Barton remained sit and silent, throwing glances at Loki. He had listen a voice in his head, not Loki's, but very much like when he was under Loki's scepter control. _Retrieve the gem._ He was trying to make sense why he didn't tell Natasha. The message was not for her ears. Not the message, the command. It made him feel urged to comply. Loki returned the glances, he suspected vaguely what had transpired. Barton's mind was weaker, human, he had once been affected by the mind stone, its pull lingered. But what it really meant, was something to worry about. Thanos was closer, enough to have influence on the faint traces of energy that remained in the spy's mind.

The Quinjet arrived to Stark Tower roof, Hunin flied to Loki's shoulder again.

"Dare you poop on me again, and I'll roast you" He said to the bird. In a second thought, the raven flew back to the safety of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor stood in front of Loki, in full appreciation of his Jotun body, his brother was blue and looked sharp, his heritage lines ran like raised carvings across his body. The kilt hung in place held by a decorative belt with the seal of the house of Laufey. Loki had preferred to never reveal this form, not to Thor. But Thor was no more his kin, as he had pledged to Jotunheim. He needed to play the part, and this included to bear his birth skin proudly.

"Greetings Allfather" He said, addressing Thor with such unfamiliar formality. "I come in the name of the King Byleistr Laufeyson. He had agreed to join forces with Midgard against the Mad Titan. Jotunheim warriors will be ready to attend the call to fight, and I will serve as envoy and facilitator for the required coordination. Our only request is for our realm to be released from the blockade imposed by Odin Borson. Jotunheim harbors no desires of war against any realm. On the contrary, it is our best interest to establish future commercial relations with Midgard as well as the other realms."

Hell can claim his soul if his brother didn't have a gift for diplomacy. Thor observed this announcement with detail, as Loki never did anything for nothing. There was probably a conveyed message in Loki's display. He addressed him as the Allfather, speaking like an emissary of the frozen realm. The change in Loki's appearance was shocking, but Thor tried not to react as Loki had not came alone. This was the first time that Thor will truly interact with a Jotun. The incursion in Jotunheim after his ruined coronation was something he was not exactly proud, not after all that followed, the loss of his brother, the truth revealed to him by Odin and Frigga. He had plenty of time to think after that, his perception of the race had been biased, all his life. Besides, one thing was to kill an enemy in battle, and another very different was to annihilate a whole race, like Loki had tried. There was no honor on that. Still, he loved his brother. Maybe if they had grown with a different appreciation of the Jotuns...

Thor spoke with the formality that was needed, according to his station. He was the Allfather after all, protector of the Nine Realms.

"Asgard welcomes the help of Jotunheim and is willing to end the blockade to honor the peace between our realms."

Loki looked pleased, and he introduced the other - normal size - Jotun, that accompanied him.

"This is Herdvorg, our Wisdom Sentry."

"Welcome Herdvorg of Jotunheim" Thor said politely, but his mind was trying to figure out how Loki's had achieved the support of the Jotuns.

When Loki fell from the Bifrost, it took Odin a lot to prevent a war with the Jotuns. Thor was forbidden to set foot on Jotunheim. Instead, he was assigned to settle some skirmishes in the other realms, caused by the lack of communication. After the Bifrost was lost, the realms were left isolated, and without Asgard's protection some revolts took place.

About Loki and Jotunheim, Thor knew only what Odin had shared. That his little brother was a Jotun. That Odin took him with the hope Loki will become one day the link that will bring peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. That Loki discovered it, and tried to destroy Jotunheim as an attempt to erase the truth about his heritage. That Loki had killed his birth father, who was no other than the King of Jotunheim, hence the Jotun royal family held Loki fully responsible and demanded him to be delivered to Jotunheim. But Loki was lost to everyone, and when Thor finally brought Loki back home, after the New York invasion, Odin's sentence had been the only way to keep Loki safe and alive in Asgard. It was because of his transgressions against Midgard that Loki was judged in Asgard. Odin had feared that the Jotuns would had punished Loki's crimes with death.

Ironically, Thor thought, Loki had freed himself from Jotun's justice, he had embraced his Jotun heritage, and he was now bringing words of peace. Odin would had been proud of him, no doubt.

The Captain nodded to Loki politely and offered his hand to the Jotun. "Hi... my name is Steve. We appreciate your help. We'll need all the hands we can."

Loki looked at Herdvorg, and then took one step toward the Captain. He crossed his arms forming an X close to his chest, closed fists, and did a small bow of his head. This was the customary formal salutation for the Jotuns, as Herdvorg had explained to him briefly before they left Jotunheim. It was full of significance, as the position showed the hands unarmed as a signal of good faith. Jotuns used weapons, but they also created them from ice, the blades formed in their hands. He did this to show it to the humans, then he shook Steve hand to show Herdvorg the form of salutation used in Midgard.

That had worked just fine, it helped to break the ice, and the humans introduced themselves to Herdvorg one by one. Fury was curious about the new alien guest. Also, it took few seconds for him to realize that it was the same Loki - now blue Loki -, one of the two aliens that had disembarked from the quinjet. Nonetheless, he acknowledged both respectfully. Thor tried to approach Loki too, but his brother evaded him. Loki had done what he promised, to get Jotunheim on their side, but he was not truly returning to Thor, not as his brother.

After the greetings, Fury excused himself. Barton and Natasha joined him for a debrief. The Captain took the lead to guide Loki and the Jotun to the lab, where Banner, Dr. Selvig, and the sorcerers were already working together. Thor instead, remained behind to speak with Heimdall.

Even if the Avengers were his friends, Thor was glad to see an Asgardian familiar face. He didn't have the opportunity to see one last time nor to say goodbye to his loyal friends, Sif and the Warriors Three. They had given their lives protecting Asgard from Hela's madness, may their souls rest in Valhalla.

"Heimdall, my friend, you should be guarding our people."

"The people of Asgard is safe for now, the only threat ahead is the same that all the realms will face. Thor, during all the wars and conflicts that your father encountered during his ruling, he never was alone to make decisions. He had the Queen, and the council. I do trust your judgement, my King, don't misunderstand me. But I think, I may be of more help at your side. The task in your hands is not easy."

"I never wanted the responsibility of being King. In my youth, I only wanted the recognition. That doesn't matter now, I am the King and I will defend the realms with my life. My parents are dead, my lifetime friends are dead, and my brother is as distant as a stranger from another realm. I always was so sure that when I became King Loki will be next to me as my advisor. But that will never be. I truly appreciate to have you by my side in this moment. Heimdall, I would like you to be my royal advisor."

"You have my sword, and my advice. I'll serve you with honor, my King. For Asgard." He bowed holding his fist on his chest.

"I'm afraid there are many things about being King that I'll have to learn on the march. But now tell me, did you see everything that occurred in Jotunheim?"

"Yes, my King. But first, there are more important news I bring."

The raven came flying from within the quinjet and posed on Thor's shoulder.

"Hugin? Where did you find him?"

"Loki did. Actually, he too suggested that you may need an advisor."

Thor's eyebrow raised at the revelation. Loki, always thinking on every detail. The raven started his message, and Thor realized his father had not left him lost and defenseless. After few minutes, when the raven finished, Thor was certain what he had to do, and most grateful for the guidance. The land of Asgard had been destroyed, but the Aesir were not decimated, neither were they isolated from the other realms. He had much to do. He needed to speak with Strange first, then with Loki.

/\/\/\/\

In the lab, Loki tried to ignore the first reaction of the group. They were astonished by the giant, and observed in detail the pair of blue aliens mismatching in size. Banner and Strange had seen Loki's Jotun skin before, when tending his injuries. But now, dressed as he was, he was giving them a proper display of the Jotun splendor. The Captain introduced Herdvorg, and Loki thought that the soldier was a natural leader. The human had a tendency for stepping first, his actions fueled by true values. Ideals of justice, even if utopic, were better motivation than selfish needs to impose - Thor -, to control - Fury -, or to show off - Stark. To have the favorable vote of Steve Rogers could be an advantage that Loki should consider.

Selvig was the first to speak. "Loki? of-"

"Jotunheim" Loki clarified. "Is good to see that you are well, Dr. Selvig. I know you cannot say the same, but rest assure, we are both fighting for the same cause this time."

"I still... see you, in my dreams. Sometimes, I'm not even asleep" The old man said, keeping distance when Loki approached to him. "I want it to stop."

"Do you regret it?" Loki asked him.

"I...no" He had been shown the universe, if only a glimpse, things he never had believed can exist.

"Good." The god said, but added something else for the man's sake "I would, if I could. It's an undesirable secondary effect." Loki was having his own share, courtesy of Thanos. At least, Loki had not tampered the human's memories, only showed him more than what he could understand, and as he guessed, it had been overwhelming.

Banner cleared his throat, switching the attention from Selvig to himself. "Doctor Selvig is modifying the machine. We'll need to test it, so we can be sure it will work as intended."

"The device is an activator for the molecular structure of the energy contained in the gem. It makes the atoms to enter in a state of resonance, therefore, amplifying its power. At the same time, it acts, in a way, like a reverse satellite receiver. It helps to focus the energy, so it can be projected into a specific direction. But if we alter this piece here, for a different array, we can change the pattern of the transmitter from a beam to a sphere, forming a dome." Selvig explained.

"Stark, what do you think?" Banner asked.

"I'm sorry?.. Oh, I'm sorry, I was... thinking, yes it may work" The inventor responded, but he was distracted.

"Now, we have to figure out how to bottle up a way to project the mirror dimension." Strange said.

"Great, we'll have another demonstration voodoo magic." Stark said between teeth, but still could be heard.

Loki had been ignoring Stark, as best as he could, but the staring presence of the man was annoying. His focus wandered toward Wanda, their connection was still alive. She could read him like an open book, sensing his feelings.

"Is not magic, Stark, is energy. Energy is substantial and can be manipulated and contained. Like moving water from a recipient to another" Loki explained.

The Captain thought it for a minute, and then it came to his mind...

"Exactly. SHIELD used the Tesseract to power some...weapons."

 _Good job, Captain._ That's was too easy, the human didn't need much pushing to reach Loki's point.

"It can be useful to have a look of those" Strange said.

"I can solve that, let me speak with Fury" The Captain said.

Wanda asked the Captain to accompany him, and asked Herdvorg to join them. Steve though that it was a good way for being polite and gaining confidence with the alien. They wanted to be friendly with the Jotun, not only to get to know him and his race, but also to give him a good impression, beyond what he can get from Loki. Herdvorg excused himself and exchange a few words with Loki, who seemed to agree, and the giant departed with the two humans.

And awkward silence invaded the lab when the trio left. Loki and Stark were immersed in a staring war, so Banner spoke to release the tensions.

"Good to see you are healed" Banner said, noticing Loki's back.

"An unexpected but welcomed consequence on the realm's magic binding"

"So, your powers, are healed too?"

"That's a very close description, Dr. Banner. I'm officially the Sorcerer Supreme of Jotunheim."

"Well.." Banner said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well" Loki said, as a short affirmative statement.

"Well, well, well" Stark clapped his hands and said with his traditional easygoing inflection.

Loki took a deep breath and stood in front of Stark. "Whatever you have to say to me, just say it."

"What?" Tony said in defensive.

"You are insufferable, so speak your mind now, and we can move along." Loki knew the man couldn't deny himself for long, so better go with it now, before he voiced his tirade of stupid comments in the worst moment possible.

"Is this your secret evil super power, to turn into a Smurf!?" Stark couldn't contain the laugh. "I'm glad you didn't dress a skirt in your attempt to conquer Earth. It's kind of difficult to take you serious looking like that."

"This is how I was born, and not something for your personal amusement."

"Boy! Thor said you were adopted, but I never guessed this. Are you sure you are not a Na'vi from Pandora? Any hidden tail...?"

"I'm a Jotun, or as the other realms call them, a Frost Giant"

"You don't look exactly giant, not like the other guy. So what, did you shrink or are you the runt of the litter?"

"Anything else, Stark?" _This is just early damage containment_ , he repeated to himself with each mockery from the irritant human.

"Wow, I touched a nerve there."

"I'm trying to be civil here, but you are testing my limits"

"Stark" Banner said trying to appease the tone of the exchange.

"Ok, blueberry, no intention to offend but you have to admit that your change of style is really shocking." Stark continued.

"Your free pass just ended. I would not use that term again if I was you, else I can show you how the Jotun touch can cause a painful frostbite."

"Easy there, slushy!"

"...or any other offensive word!" Loki added, the bones on his hand creaked when he pressed his fists. He did and effort to not raise it against the man.

"Ok, message gotten...really! That was all." Stark raised his palms in peace.

"Fine, let's focus on the plan" Loki said.

While Stark, Banner, and Selvig

set to work on the machine, Loki and Strange gathered heads together to discuss about runes and incantations to control the dimensional shift.

In about half an hour, the Captain, Wanda, and Herdvorg had returned. They were accompanied by Nick Fury and three SHIELD agents carrying a sealed metal case which contained two Tesseract powered guns. Fury and his team stayed to observe the tests from the other side of the lab's glass wall. After hearing the news about the planet of ice, he felt worried. Apparently, all transgressions of Loki had been pardoned. The crimes on Jotunheim, as described by Thor, were as grave as the New York invasion, causing chaos, destruction and dead. Probably the blue giants didn't have a culture based in social bonds as strong as humans have. Most concerning was the fact that Loki was now influential to command the army of giants with super frost powers. What if he used this advantage to invade Earth again? It was obvious that the power of Thanos was far beyond the sorcerer's, especially because Loki feared him enough to be posing as an ally with them. But, for how long that allegiance will last. After the common threat is defeated, Earth forces will be weakened, and then the treacherous god may reveal his true intentions. Fury's job was to foresee and plan for the worst scenarios. He was decided to keep his only eye watching, to see what the others overlooked for being embedded in their tasks, too close to the alien to be susceptible to his manipulation.

The humans had been clever. They had transferred part of the Tesseract's energy, infusing crystals with it. The sorcerers analyzed the structure of the crystal, and did a test with the machine using it. It didn't work as Loki had expected, on the first test the crystal got pulverized. Maybe they can research more by speaking with the team of SHIELD's scientists responsible of the guns.

By doing of Strange and Loki, an amulet stone was created to allow the wielder to invoke the mirror dimension. The soldier, much like Stark and Banner, was an agnostic of the magical arts. Especially, when it looked like if the sorcerers were just waving their hands in the air and doing telepathy - voodoo, as Stark had called it. The human was very impressed when a translucent film materialized in front of him, upon holding the stone. Unfortunately, when they used the stone to power the machine, it didn't work. The group discussed options, in a session of brainstorming and trying ideas. After several adjustments to the device, and after new amulets were made using perfectly cut crystals, they got a satisfactory small-scale trial.

In the blink of an eye, they saw how the walls of the lab seemed to diverge, only to look the same as before. To Stark's horror, Loki make the content of a table to explode, destroying a prototype Tony had been working on. "NO!" the inventor yelled, but Selvig turned off the device and everything was again undamaged. _Well-deserved payback,_ Loki could not suppress a snicker.

In general, all the participants - except Stark, who's grudge with Loki was raw - felt comfortable of the working interaction. They decided to take a break, satisfied with the results. For once, they looked a little more confident with Loki's plan.

Stark provided accommodations for all to rest, although the Avengers were careful to set turns, so they could keep an eye on the aliens, meaning this Loki and the Jotun. Unfortunately, the alert for the upcoming 'second invasion' required them to stick together, not much time for relaxing or rest.

Loki was exhausted, even if he was almost healed. Healing by magic forced his body into an unnatural speed of cellular regeneration, which required extra rest and nourishment. He wasn't hungry, but his stomach differed and groaned in complain. Putting that aside, he felt his body unsettled, in a way he couldn't explain. Maybe, it was because he had been bearing his birth skin for such a long time. He wanted desperately to change back, but he dismissed the thought with resignation. The break was welcomed, and Loki retired to the rooms with Herdvorg, to help the Jotun in acquiring basic skills to navigate in the midgardian infrastructure.

One thing he didn't expect, was to find the company of Herdvorg agreeable. The Jotun was calm and quiet in demeanor, more a listener than a talker, but when he spoke his words were meaningful. Herdvorg asked him questions about Thanos, about Midgard and their customs, about Asgard, and about the other realms. Basically, his job was to record and guard the Jotun's history, culture and traditions. He was a scholar, but for his look one may think he was a warrior. The Jotun was older than him, but only for a couple of centuries, he had been a child during the long war. His father had been Laufey's Wisdom Sentry, and he had learned the office from him. Hence, he had grown close to the royal family, and closer to the twin princes.

Loki couldn't avoid making questions too, mostly about Jotun history, just because he always has been curious about the other realms. But then he thought, that was because he had been raised in the lie that he may rule one day. He had taken his education very seriously, studying the realms' history, geography, cultures, and politics. Truth was, he enjoyed it, he always had been an inquirer, avid for knowledge. Also, he asked Herdvorg about Jotun physiognomy and biology, only because he needed to get acquainted with his own body.

"So, is this normal?" Loki asked Herdvorg.

"It is, for the youth. Though, there are things to consider in your case, Loki."

"Like what?"

"Your body has grown repressed by your second skin. Maybe some aspects of your full development are still dormant. Are you fully grown up as an Aesir?"

"Yes"

"Are you active, as a male?"

"Yes, of course!" When did the conversation turn to this topic, and how was this related to his teeth?

"Let me see" Loki opened his mouth, and the Jotun touched his loose tooth with the point of his index finger. It felt cold and the tooth fell out right away without any pain.

"The tip of the new tooth is already poking out"

Great! His life sucked. Apparently, his Jotun body was catching up with the missing years... in the most freaking way. He had noticed his front teeth to dangle a little, one of them was loose enough he thought it may fall out. Well, it did. Herdvorg told him that Jotuns experienced two stages of dentition in their lives, one in the early childhood, the second along with the hormonal changes of the Jotun equivalent to 'puberty'. The new teeth will have the jagged edges that he had seen in every other Jotun he had ever look at. If he didn't look odd enough already, imagine him with missing teeth. Thanks Norns, for his magic, no way he could pass through this without his illusions.

Loki looked himself at the mirror in the bathroom. His tongue massaging the hole where a pointy new tooth was indeed starting to show. He picked up the loose tooth from the floor and put it in a drawer.

"Does this happen to those like me... spares?"

"There has not been spares raised to adulthood since the decree passed by King Njal, father of Laufey. Though, during the long war many spares were born because of the harsh conditions."

"What does it mean?"

"Most females had to fight, if not with the warriors, to defend their houses and families. Many were forced to move away, carrying along their children and their belongings, camping in the opening, enduring starvation and the forces of nature, lacking proper health care. The stress of these conditions affects the mother's body and new fertilized eggs are prone to split apart, forming multiple embryos. The same conditions also impede the second or even third baby to form and grow properly during the pregnancy."

Loki felt a knot in his stomach, did it mean that his mo- Jotun mother, suffered precarious and hard conditions when he was conceived? He felt...sad…or bad, he was not sure.

"You are wondering about your conception, am I right?"

Loki nodded.

"Our Queen Farbauti was a warrior. She fought bravely along King Laufey during the long war. Her last battle was in the passage of Poldark. The post resisted under constant attack for seventeen months, until the One-eye King defeated our army, closing the passage to Midgard. The Aesir impaled the defeated warriors, making a fence of corpses to state their point. The Queen was one of them, she was left stabbed with a spear under her ribs, yet she was found still alive. She suspected she was pregnant, but a ruler doesn't abandon his people. It took her years to recover properly of that injury. She spent her pregnancy in the healing rooms, and was very weakened after giving birth. Still, she denied getting a wet-nurse for the princes. The bond between a mother and a newborn is very important for our race."

Loki pretended to ignore the last two sentences. He had been denied all of it, a wet-nurse, breastfeed, his birth mother, a normal life - for Jotun standards. _Do not think about it._

The A.I. voiced an announcement to gather for the meal. Interesting, how the voice can be projected from a hidden speaker system installed apparently all over the place. The human inventor was, in definitive, a maniac. The voice startled Herdvorg, but Loki explained him what it was about. They decided to join their hosts, avoiding being rude guests.

In the dining room, Herdvorg curiosity was a match to Loki's during his youth. He asked about some of the offered dishes to decide what was more suitable to try, as almost everything was new to him. Jotun's meals were usually prepared with very few ingredients, and the complex mixture of flavors and spices used in Midgard might not settle well in the stomach of a foreign.

Loki skipped the food, he wanted to spare himself from throwing up again, and there was the teeth issue too. He mentally scolded himself for keeping on massaging the hollow space with his tongue, and he checked his illusion discretely.

"Not hungry?" The Captain had approached Loki and asked casually.

"Maybe later" he limited to say.

He observed the interactions of the presents. Every couple of seconds, one - even two or three - of the humans raised eyes in his direction. Where they really expecting a sudden attack from him? _Give me a break!_

The female spy was the next to approach him. He sighed. Will they be parading one by one?

"Hi"

He looked at her, and then to a random spot across the room.

"Your friend seems to like the food"

"I have no idea what Jotuns usually eat"

"Are you still sick?"

Damn woman, she missed nothing. In other time, he would be angry at the comment, but he didn't want to argue. Besides, she had been there when he threw up over the Hawk. Still, he doubted she was really concerned about his wellbeing. That was more like Thor's new field of interest.

"I think so" He watched at everyone in the room, confirming that Thor, Strange, and Heimdall were absent. Strange had left the lab when Thor knocked on the glass, asking for him to come out. Loki guessed they were together.

Not long after that, the two Asgardians appeared and partaken on the food. Loki noticed the friendly salutation between Thor and Selvig, who by the way, was in the exactly opposite side of the room. Loki could bet the old man calculated the longest distance to keep between them. Eventually, Thor moved casually, doing small chat with some of the Avengers. As Loki had expected, Thor movements were directed, if not straight, toward him.

"Loki, may I have a word with you" Thor finally reached him and asked.

"If you must" Loki conceded.

"Alone, please." Thor gently insisted.

"Lead the way, then" Loki said, looking at the people in the room. All of them, except the Jotun, were looking in a different direction. Loki nodded to Herdvorg to let him know it was fine, and did a small gesture with his hand meaning that his assistance was not required for the following 'informal' meeting with the King of Asgard.

The talk was a pending in Loki's list. He needed to set things clear with Thor, so he followed him to the heliport on the rooftop.

"Hugin spoke to me" Thor though that it would be a positive start for the conversation if he disclosed this information to Loki, as a token of his trust.

"That was to be expected." Loki replied.

"The realms are in knowledge of Asgard's fate. Father left me a message, a way to contact the realms. Ragnarok did not ended with the destruction of our land, that was just the beginning. Father foresaw it."

"I guessed no less, but-" He restrained himself from inquiring about Odin's message. Whatever it was, it was not for him. He was not the one responsible for Thor decisions nor reasoning process. He was not Asgard's advisor, and even if his interests were aligned with Asgard's right now, he had no place in Asgard's politics.

"But what?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"No Loki, talk to me. We must work together. You could just leave or stay in Sakaar, but you came back to Asgard, as you came back once more to join forces against Thanos, yet you keep retreating from me. I've accepted that we are not bound to be together as I once thought, but I cannot see why we cannot be friends. Why do you must severe me from your life, after so much we have shared together? I worry for you,

brother."

"Do you, now?"

"Always, but the walls you built around yourself don't allow you to see."

"Of course, I'm the bad guy after all, I'm always wrong."

"I didn't say that." Why Loki was so difficult? Thor was a simple person, and frustration angered him to the point he wanted to hit Loki, to beat the stubbornness out of him. But Loki didn't work like that, and patience was something Thor was not good at.

"Do you think I didn't notice the way you look at me since my trip to Jotunheim? I can see your disgust. Tell me, Thor, what do you see? Can you still see 'your brother' in here?" He signaled his own body.

"Of course I see my brother! I'm not disgusted by your appearance. On the contrary, I'm glad to see you are in better health. I was worried you were not healing as you should?"

"There are many things I don't do 'as I should' Thor, especially if 'as I should' is measured by your own Asgardian standards. I'm not Asgardian. I'm not your blood."

"We share blood now"

"What?"

"We do, after those bugs, you were dying. My blood is in your veins now, it kept you alive."

"You idiot! What have you done?"

"I saved your live!"

"The mighty Thor, the savior, the hero. Congratulations, Allfather!" Loki backed off, trying to hide his emotions.

"I was not looking for recognition. I only wanted my brother to be fine. Do you wish I had left you to die!? Well I cannot! I cannot let MY BROTHER die, while I do nothing!"

"Brothers? That we never were. I accepted that my whole life has been a lie, why don't you? You cannot force me to keep the farce for your own sanity. But this is not about me or you, this is about defeating Thanos."

"Exactly, and that's all I'm asking. For you to stop evading me, to fight along with me as we used to do, even if it is for the last time. We know each other, we should use our strengths combined, not apart."

"Am I not working together? I'm here, even if your...friends are observing my every breath to justify my early demise. I'm keeping you informed of whatever is in your concern. What else do you want from me?"

"That's not how I see it. You are barely containing yourself and as much defensive as they are. You act behind our backs on your own accord. I…we need to know things in advance, not after you decided unilaterally! You went to Jotunheim, and now..."

"Now what!? I returned being who I really am, the monster!"

"No, no. You are not a mons- you are much more than a Jotun, you don't even know about them."

"I know more of them than you do, and for the rest, I'm open to learn whatever is needed. But you will have to cope alone with the idea of not having me under your boot."

"I don't want to have you under my boot, I don't think anyone can achieve just that"

"Your father did it, for a thousand years" _...and Thanos._

Thor decided to change his tactic, before the conversation spiraled to a point of no return.

"Did mother too?" A low blow, but necessary.

Loki paced again, in deep though, then he spoke in a low voice.

"I didn't intend my life to became this."

"I know, but there is not only bad things, if you are willing to see..?"

"Sentiments have always been your weakness, not mine." Yet he allowed Thor to unbalance him, every time.

"Ok, forget sentiments then. Let's speak in political and strategical terms. Transparency and collaboration are the pillars for the success of any agreement."

And here Loki thought that Thor never payed attention to their tutors. Impressively, Thor had a point. Maybe, Loki thought, he was being too obstinate and irascible, and this was counterproductive for his own goals. To accept it was not easy, even less when Thor was the eye opener. As much as he hated it, to yield was better than to fight sometimes.

"Ok. I give you my word to keep you and the rest informed about my actions in advance, but only regarding the issues pertinent to the overall strategy, not my personal life. I'll help you, work along with you, as is my interest the success of this ordeal. But promise me this, after Thano's threat is defeated, you will forget about me, turn my name into a lost memory of your childhood, seek for me no more."

For Thor, this was an advance in the right direction. The defense of the realms was the priority. And even if Loki's request was disappointing, he didn't lose the hope to truly reach his brother and somehow mend their relation.

"I promise you will have your freedom. I will not search for you, unless your actions intent to bring danger to any of the realms. Asgard will be guarantor of the peace and future negotiations with Jotunheim, and between Jotunheim and the rest of the realms."

"Do you truly think that I'm interested in become one of them? I care not for the fate of Jotunheim or any of the realms after Thanos is gone. In fact, I'm not even planning to live in the nine realms."

"Will you return to Sakaar?"

"I'm sure there must be more interesting places to visit in the universe. But Sakaar has potential as a starter, with all those portals."

"Then whatever path you'll choose to follow, I wish you can find peace and a home to settle one day."

"A home? You mean a family, with wife and children? Those things were denied to me since my very conception. Can't you see me? I'm not exactly a typical frost giant, that's why I was left to die! There is no future for a malformed Jotun, they cannot mate, nor procreate." Thor expression was... he had never considered any of that. "Oh, you thought I could persist that lie Odin created for me, pretend I'm not this, find a woman that don't mind what is underneath the fake Aesir skin, give life to a half breed abomination like me!? Wake up Thor, happiness is a lie!"

Thor was out of words, and then Loki added, in a manner calm and detached. "He didn't do me a favor by saving my life, not really" Loki didn't walked away from Thor and just remained with a plead hidden in his sight.

"Brother" Thor said vacillating.

"Don't call me that!.. please don't" His voice raised and deflated in seconds. "Be ready in one hour, I'll help you to wield your energy using your new weapon. Now if you excuse me, your majesty" He did a half bow and left. He took the stairs instead of using a portal, because being rush would only send Thor the wrong message - that he cared.

When Thor returned to the common room, Loki looked as if the former conversation had never happened. The Asgardian called on Heimdall and explained to the rest of the humans his new-found mission to visit the other realms for help. Loki pretended to be attentive, but he wasn't. Instead, he tried to articulate in his head the missing pieces of his plan. More fighters were good, especially if they may use the technology and resources of Alfheim and Vanaheim, but.. _foot warriors against space ships won't be a fair fight. We are still at disadvantage._

"Loki has a point there" Banner said, interrupting Loki's concentration.

"I think not, we defeated him in New York, in similar conditions and having only one Asgardian in our side " Barton commented.

"Loki, do you have any specific concerns about this?" Thor asked.

Loki was taken by surprise, he had spoken his thoughts aloud. _Dork._ Now all eyes were on him. "Ships, we need an aerial force"

"Well if you know of a good dealer with an assorted ship yard, in any of the other realms, let us know." Stark commented with sarcasm.

"Is this possible?" The Captain asked Thor with real interest.

"Interstellar travel ships were built once by the Dark Elves. They were all destroyed and forbidden by my grandfather, King Bor. The only ships allowed now are restricted to local transportation within a realm. Asgard's army used to have the biggest fleet."

"I was thinking… outer space" Loki said looking at Thor.

"Can you think in a way to reach it?" Thor asked.

"No" _Not yet_ , but he will.

Loki limited his intervention during the rest of the conversation.

/\/\/\/\

Natasha accompanied Thor and Loki. They walked into a gym enabled in one of the higher floors. While Loki took lead to examine the place, Natasha addressed Thor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, it was Loki who help me to harness my powers through Mjolnir."

The space around them bent awkwardly, but it was something they had already experienced. The mirror dimension.

Loki summoned a round Viking's shield from his dimensional storage, but before offering it to Natasha, he waved a hand making his armor to appear, clothing her. She looked at herself, she was wearing a leather coat with several metal pieces on it, plus vambraces and greaves. It seemed to adjust itself to her frame, the leather fitting to the shape of her body like it was spandex.

"Well, now that your security concerns have been addressed, I recommend you give us some space, Natasha." Loki said.

For protection, he had said, giving her the shield. He mentally patted his back, the woman truly looked ravishing in his clothes. The green combined perfect with her reddish hair and blue eyes.

Loki avoid staring too much and turned to face Thor, but Natasha spoked, still surprised by the magical dress-up.

"Do you really fight wearing this? Is heavy."

He only extended his arm as a cue for her to move aside. She walked away and sat on a bench, closer to one of the walls.

"Let's begin" He said to Thor.

"Won't you wear any armor?"

Thor was taking his job as Allfather too literally, for Loki's viewpoint. Loki has no use for fatherly concerns about his wellbeing. Odin had failed him, Laufey too, he didn't need a father, not any more.

When they were children, Thor used to forget their age difference. For Loki, this translated in unnecessary frustrations and tears shed alone in his room, especially when he failed to achieve something that Thor dominated because of the age difference. Sometimes, he was left aside from participating in activities that Thor could, for the same reason. It would had been helpful not being mocked because of it, but Thor always enjoyed to brag. Now, Thor pretended to act as he was a responsible older brother that take care of his little sibling. No need, he was a grown up, and their age difference now, meant nothing.

"No need." He limited to say.

"As you wish brother, just be careful" Thor said.

"Give Gungir to me, and stay there, then try to call it as you used to do with Mjolnir."

Loki held Gungir and it hummed in his hand. A sweet tune, the very same he had felt when he held it for the very first time. His mother had ordered the council men to put the staff on his hand, and he had held it like one may hold a newborn, afraid to do it wrong. The humming was on his ears, accompanied by a soft a vibration on his palms. The image of his step sister, Hela, came to his mind, and a darkness that caused him goosebumps. He dropped the staff without intending it. It made a clank noise when hitting the floor, then it flew to Thor's hand.

"What was that?" Thor demanded a little annoyed.

"What was what?"

"Why you were withholding it from me. How can you even do that?!"

"I can't, I didn't" It was true, he was not even grasping it tight, not at all. He was just listening... but as soon as the staff left his hand the tune stopped. Evidently, he was the only one who hear it. Loki wondered if the same happened to Thor when he held it.

Thor looked suspiciously at him. It had been several minutes in which he had tried to summon the staff without result. Only when Loki let the staff go, it finally obeyed. He had not been able to yank it from his brother's hand.

"Let's try something else" Loki said looking apologetic. It was not difficult to guessed what Thor was thinking about the brief incident. "Remember when m- the first thing you learned about magic?"

"Yes, mother taught us to project our energy as an ethereal ball of light."

"Try it, use Gungir as an extension of your own arm."

Thor succeeded in projecting the energy, but his spheres of energy burst like crushed grapes after few seconds.

"Great, that's a start. Try to hold it longer, feel the energy flowing and channel it."

The Asgardian repeated the same exercise for a few more minutes until Loki unexpectedly throw a ball of energy of his own to him. This caught Thor by surprise, so he ducked to avoid them, but one of the spheres passed by, crossing the room in Natasha's direction. The black widow stopped it with the shield, and it dissolved with the impact. Though, it made her fall on her bottom.

"You moron, why you didn't stop it?!" Loki yelled at him.

"Why you didn't tell me you will throw blows at me?"

"Will your enemy do it, in a real combat?"

"You almost hit her!" Thor said signaling Natasha.

"I gave her protection that she used well. Now hold your stance." Loki throw another ball of energy to Thor, and another, and another. Thor avoid some, and others hit in the staff, scorching Thor's hand.

"Don't you dare to drop it!" Loki said aloud.

"I'm trying to block them, but it burns my hands"

"You are doing a poor job at it. Just, stop it. Give me one minute." Loki opened a portal and crossed it, reappearing in seconds. In his hands there was one of the Tesseract powered guns. "Here," he said giving it Thor and taking Gungir from him.

"Now, shoot nonstop, and pay attention."

Thor shot the weapon, and Loki intercepted one shot after another. He twirled the staff and moved with it as if it was a dance companion. The blasts hit on the metal, the energy balls breaking apart like if they were solid, the scattered pieces dissolving in the air. Other blows passed through the metal staff, like absorbed by it, but Loki spun the weapon around his trunk fast enough to make the same blast to be shot back as it Gungir was the gun.

Natasha was impressed. The display made her think if Loki had been holding back during the invasion to New York. She studied the man moves and dexterity, he fought very much like her. She didn't fight with force or physical advantage, but she was agile like a cat. Loki strategy was very similar, and good enough to be able to overpower several of the Avenger in a hand to hand combat. It didn't make sense how he was defeated during the invasion, unless he had been severely impaired. Truth was, the alien has also too much self-confidence, finding fails in everything except himself.

Loki and Thor exchanged roles, and Thor tried again to catch the blows using the staff.

"Command it Thor, Gungir is only a conduit as Mjolnir was. You can use it to block or to channel the energy, is your decision."

They continued for an hour, and Thor showed great improvement with the tips Loki gave him.

"You need to keep practicing, but you already have it." Loki was about to dismiss the session, but Thor was obviously not ready to let him go.

"Wait, help me to summon the lightning."

"I'm sure you don't need my help for that."

"I have never done it with Gungir, and the other way is a bit messy"

"Ok" Loki conceded, and the room walls bent again, leaving the three of them in the rooftop.

Thor raised the staff, and the storm started to form in the sky, the light bolt descended from the sky and into the staff. Thor hit the ground with Gungir, making the electricity to be unleashed uncontrolled, on everywhere. It shocked Natasha, but the discharge ran through the armor, sparing her from being hurt. Loki got only some minor burns.

"Are you hurt?" Thor ran to both them in concern.

Loki rejected the hand offered by Thor, standing from the ground by himself. Natasha instead, accepted the help and vocalized that she was fine.

"I can summon it, but it doesn't work as it did with Mjolnir"

"I think you are doing this wrong Thor."

"Which is why I need your help"

"No, I mean we did it wrong from the beginning. Mjolnir, you always used it to summon the lightning, it channeled the power from the element, and then you hit onto something to release it. The energy blast was always strong and directed, but nonetheless chaotic. Maybe it's Gungir shape or its material, I'm not sure, which makes the energy to scatter losing effectivity. But I don't think the fail is in the weapon, most likely is the way you are using it, the process is all wrong. I guess this is on part my fault, I didn't fully understand your power until now. When you used it in Asgard to defeat Hela, it came to you without Mjolnir. I thought you were able to channel it, but it never came to you, don't you see it? Is not the storm that brings the lightning to you…"

"I'm not following, Loki. What do you try to say?"

"You don't need anything to summon your power, Thor, it is on you. You are the lightning, brother you… are the lightning" Loki didn't notice but he was carried away in his train of thought. His feet had moved him closer to Thor, a hand grasping Thor's shoulder, the other patting his chest. His eyes gleamed with an excitation that Thor had seen before, when they were two little princes putting their ingenious together to get their way, unburdened of their heritages, just children playing, their imagination free and unrestrained. Loki looked at Thor, smiling fondly. The word 'brother' had slip from his mouth, charged with the true sentiment of brotherhood that once united them. Thor didn't want to say anything or even move, to not ruin the moment. But Loki's expression changed slowly, his body went still, the smile vanishing. He took two steps backward, and spoke again, his voice intonation more controlled.

"Maybe you can just summon it, on your own, and then channel it through the staff to give it focus and direction."

"That makes sense." Thor said, trying to make the moment less awkward.

"It sure worth a try." Loki gave him his back and walked away a few steps to give Thor some space.

Thor nodded, but didn't show his feelings – which was a first time - for his brother's sake. Nonetheless, his emotions were already infused by the brotherly moment. His brother was still there, the Loki he loved. It gave him hope. The storm started to form and soon the blue arcs of electricity started to pop out near Thor, then everywhere.

"You may want to take shelter!" Loki yelled to Natasha, his voice barely audible among the rain and the thunders.

Several arcs of light ran over Thor's body, and his eyes turned blue as the sparks gained intensity. He held the staff pointing it like a spear, and the energy was shot from its tip, like a laser ray. The energy blast from the staff hit a nearby building, and it was destroyed. Thor continued to hold it, pointing it while the bolt went through several buildings, severing them by the half like styrofoam cut with a hot knife, the tops collapsed on their lower halves.

"Good, now stop it!" Loki yelled at Thor.

"I can't… too much...energy."

"Command it Thor, it responds to your will!"

Thor absentmindedly pointed the staff down and it hit the tower's floor, making a corner of the building to crumble over itself.

"Damn it Thor, hold it up. Point up!"

Thor was not listening at him, he couldn't, and Loki knew it. He had experienced the same once. Trying to control that much energy was draining and make you feel drunk and disoriented.

"Natasha, give me the shield" Immediately, she throwed it to Loki, who caught it 'Captain America style.'

"On my signal, hit Thor in the head." He commanded her.

"What?"

"Just knock him off!"

Loki ran toward Thor, putting himself in the line of fire to make the lightning bounce on the shield. It was too strong, the force pushed him backwards, launching him against one of the destroyed buildings.

Natasha never heard the signal, anyway she hit Thor with a piece of metal from a broken handrail. It worked, the lightning stopped and Thor lost balance falling on one knee, dropping the staff. The redhaired woman was thrown backwards, because the electricity ran through her makeshift club, upon contact with the god. Her hands got scorched, the skin badly burned in some parts.

As for Loki, he was nowhere to be seen, probably buried in the rubble. Thor and Natasha were about to find a way down, but the reality bent, and they were again in the undamaged tower, no signs of destruction around. Strange was with them.

"Strange" Thor said retrieving Gungir from the floor.

"That was quite impressive. But, I need to take this one with me." The sorcerer said, retrieving the Tesseract powered gun from the floor.

"Please help lady Natasha to the healing room, I 'll found Loki." Thor said to him massaging his temples.

"No need, he is not nearby, not in New York at least."

"What? Where is he?"

"I sensed a portal, I was about to catch him before the building collapsed on top of him, but he found his own way out. He'll probably be back in no time."

/\/\/\/\

Loki was in the North pole, the cold air felt soothing in his burned skin. The shield had melted on him, literally. His hands were severely burn, still he endured the pain while removing the molten pieces of metal that were solidified and incrusted in his chest. He was knocked off.

If in the past, Loki had needed a proof that Thor was destined to be King - more justified that Odin's partial love for his true son -, well this was. The power his brother had was as impressive as Hela's. The sons of Odin, both born with a power inherited, no doubt, from their father. He had never guessed how powerful Odin really had been, the man had never showed them. During his childhood, Odin had restrained his ruling from the use of excessive force. Both Thor and him - he much more than Thor - had sub estimated the man, he was old but not senile, neither soft, nor weak. How wrong he had been about the man that raised him as a son. To be the Allfather was not a privilege that Thor deserved more than him, it was not even a title to be earned by merit or ability. It was an obligation, bestowed for unknown reasons to the line of Bor, along with the powers to enact the protection of the realms, embedded in their blood. Laufey, Malekith, both had been delusional, fighting for an impossible. Himself too. Thor may be the weapon that will help them to defeat Thanos, if and only if the Mad Titan don't get hand on all the gems. But Thor had not realization of the full extent of his power, and lack of proper control over it, obviously.

Odin had hidden a lot of his past - including Hela - to protect Thor, to avoid the corruption of power to settle in Thor, like it had happened to Hela. The goddess had tried to change her destiny, turn over the fates. She failed.

This made Loki think about his own fate. He couldn't see a purpose in him being saved as an infant. For once, he wished it would never happened. If Laufey would had finished his release, that would have been mercy. So, what was his purpose? He couldn't believe Odin took him out of pity or love. As a peace token? or maybe to tame the bringer of Ragnarok. No, he could have killed him, preventing Ragnarok from happening at all. There must be something else, something important, another hidden truth. He didn't want to think he was irrelevant in the big scheme of things. There was this feeling in his gut, that the fates would mend Laufey's mistake, and at the end he will be able to achieve peace within himself.

It intrigued Loki why Odin has not stopped Hela, he could have overpowered her, he could have stopped Asgard's destruction. Why he didn't, why he allowed his people to be condemned, why he allowed his son to suffer and learn in the worst way? It didn't make sense, but everything the Allfather did has a reason, hasn't it?

He needed to go back, so he stood up and opened a portal, walked through it holding his pain. The room in which he appeared was in half light. It looked like the one he was given in Stark tower. There were two doors, both closed. One had light that can be seen in the little space above the floor. The door opened suddenly, and a figure stood covered in a towel. She almost tripped when noticing the uninvited visitor.

"Loki. Why-? You are hurt. Let me get Banner."

"No! I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I apologize for disturbing you."

"Don't, is just, not the best manners to enter a girl's room while she is taking a bath."

"I didn't want to-" He was shushed by a finger placed over his lips.

They were better without words. By what she knew and what he had allowed her to see of him, she knew he was conflicted, which was the reason for him to be there. No additional explanations needed.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to look at it?" she said raising one of his injured hands, holding it as gently as she could.

"May it be you?"

"I'm not a doctor"

"Then Strange, but later."

"Do you promise it?"

"Hmm."

"Sit down, I'll dress in a minute," she took some bed clothes and entered the bathroom again.

Loki remained in the same position, sitting shyly in a corner of the bed, eyes shut in pain. He switched to his Aesir skin, which made the extent of the burns more visible for the contrast with the pale skin. A layer of dirt covered his body, formed by the cement dust mixed with the molten snow.

"What about a cold bath? It will calm the pain and we need to clean those burns to avoid and infection."

He only nodded, and obeyed her like a child will obey his mother. She filled the tub with cold water and helped him to remove the metal bands in his arms, his kilt and loincloth too, as his hands were in raw flesh.

"Be careful, slowly" She held him while he entered and sit in the tub, so he won't slip.

With a water pitcher she poured water slowly over his injuries, and with a sponge she cleaned his hair and body from the dirt. He flinched several times, trying it to be unnoticed.

"I can do that part," he said when only his private parts were left. His hands hurt even more, now tender because of the water.

"Did Thor punch your tooth off?"

"No, is a Jotun thing, a new one is already coming out"

Wanda though it made him look childish, in a cute way. She smiled, and he did it too, the missing tooth noticeable.

"Please don't mention it." He asked her, feeling embarrassed, his smile already faded, replaced by a stern expression. He didn't care if for the Jotuns this was a sign of maturity, for him it was rather humiliating.

"Why you hate it so much?"

"Hate what?"

"To be vulnerable, in front of others."

He remained silent for a couple of minutes, then he spoke very pensive "People can hurt you, when they know your vulnerabilities."

"I won't." She said.

"I know" Which was another reason why he was there, it has been his first though. But why indeed, was he opening to her? Because she had seen him, feel him, his weaknesses, his fails, and she didn't judge him, not in her mind, not in her feelings, not in her actions.

She asked no more, and he was grateful for that.

"There, off you go." Again, she held him by the arm to help him up and out. Then, she dried him with a clean towel, and wrapped it around him to cover his manhood. "Wait here, I'll back soon."

She took about ten minutes which seemed longer for Loki. She found him shivering, strangely for a Frost Giant.

"Sorry for the delay. I brought you clothes, and something for your injuries."

He irked both eyebrows in question.

"I spoke with Strange, he agreed to see you tomorrow. And don't worry, nobody knows you are in here."

Loki felt relieved and glad. What had he done right in his life to be granted with this young girl's compassion? It was not pity, he was sure, as sure as he won't accept pity from anyone. The girl acted on empathy, with an inner will to care, not only because he was hurt, but because she knew how hurt feels, and she was kind enough to protect anyone from that feeling. Though, he wanted to think it was something beyond that, which compelled her to care for him. He wanted to think that she offered him something closer to a friendship. Interesting but confusing feelings awakened on him when she was near. It made his stomach to twist, and his breath too heavy, and his voice to falter, and his mind to become a tangled mess of things that were not voiced.

She helped him to dress on midgardian underwear and cotton pajama pants. They were comfy, he never had used them before. Among the things she brought, there was also a transparent cream from a tube. She applied it on his burns, wrapping them in clean bandages after that. Finally, she put a white cotton shirt on him, and combed his hair, even if it was less than a quarter of an inch long.

"Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome. Now let's take some rest, will you?"

They both laid on the bed, without blankets. Loki in transversal position, resting on his back. His hands wrapped in gauze looked like if he was wearing gloves. To his surprise, his head was guided to rest on her lap. He would have liked to hold her hand, but instead, she ran her fingers through his hair. It was far better, the touch so relaxing.

When Loki woke up, it was Strange tugging at the bandages on his chest.

"You are a complex person." The doctor said.

"Uh?"

"These look fine, you are mostly healed, but the skin is still tender. At this rate you will be as good as new by lunch time. Don't soak your hands in water just yet."

Loki touched one of his hands with the other.

"And don't scratch them, the skin is prickly and may break easily." Strange added.

"It itches."

"Yes, because is healing. I guess your session with Thor was not satisfactory then."

"Actually, it was. But he needs practice, and to learn how to channel his energy to open portals."

"I can help him, if you won't mind"

"Not at all" Loki responded. He will be glad to spare himself to another session of being hurt while helping Thor.

"Ok. By the way, your friend is in the lab already."

"Thanks."

"I wanted a word with you about Wanda"

"About Wanda?"

"Yes, she is a young woman, even if not a child by human standards. But she has suffered enough in her short life. So, whatever you two are building here, don't let it stray into something that may hurt her."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No, more like the opposite. I'm telling you what you shouldn't do, and begging you not to do it. For her sake, and yours, because if you hurt her I 'll make sure you will regret it."

"I don't need your permission to court her."

"Court her?"

"No, I mean if I were... which I'm not-" _Damn it!_

"Got it. Just know that even if she doesn't have any living relatives, she does have people that cares for her. Here on Earth we call that family, even when there are no common parents or race."

Honestly, Loki was not sure if he really was harboring any intention toward her. She was a mortal, _a beautiful mortal,_ she didn't make him feel uncomfortable, on the contrary she make him feel... _accepted, understood, worthy_. Still, he had not looked at her with lustful thoughts, Norns, he had not a lustful thought since… before the void. Not that the young sorceress didn't inspire a lustful thought, he can think in several without effort. _Stop it, you idiot!_ He scolded himself. What the hell was that? A stupid insinuation from the human sorcerer and his mind wandered out of control. This is what happened with unrestrained sentiments, they took over reason, making people weak and vulnerable. He hated it. No, he hated Thanos, he hated his past, his origins, his actual predicament, but he didn't hate her. Fuck everyone, fuck Strange. Wasn't he the only one to command his life and his feelings? If it was his choice to court a mortal woman, that was nobody's problem but his, well hers too. What if she didn't feel the same, what if-.

Courting! Why on the Nine he had uttered that damned word, now it was on his mind!

Attachments were a dangerous thing, could make a person particularly vulnerable. He knew about it. Odin, Frigga, Thor. Thanos had used his feeling for them against him. Now, he was falling for this mortal woman - Was he? He couldn't say. The remaining eight realms might burn to ashes for him being that careless. But he was selfish too, so he allowed himself to feel, if only with her, under closed chambers, and a cloak spell. If he was to die, then he wanted to feel love again, to be loved, to have a reason to fight for.

"Oh, Wanda left some food for you. I'll recommend you eat some, before leaving the room."

"I was never in this room doctor" Loki responded to Strange, clearly displeased about the whole conversation.

"Neither was I " The sorcerer said, making his exit through a portal.

For good and bad, these humans kept surprising him, Loki admitted. If he had seen them with an open mind a century ago...

Loki watched the food on the tray, oats with diced fruits and nuts. The oats were bland and tasteless, but he ate anyway. After that, he changed the pajama pants into jeans, relinquished his Aesir skin, placed on his illusions, and left the room using a portal.


	4. Chapter 4

After resting a couple of hours and having something in his stomach, Loki felt much better. The Avengers instead, were most concerned by Natasha. The burns on the human had infected, incapacitating her from using her hands. The recalling of the accident by Thor didn't appease everyone's suspicions, they thought it has been Loki's doing, if indirectly. When he retired for the night Loki was not physically tired, but mentally he was in need of a shut down. At least Herdvorg provided a conversation topic that got everyone's interest. It offered him a break from the looks and the incessant questioning, especially after Thor had left with the Sorcerer Supreme.

He tiptoed out of the living room, and back to bedroom, meeting Wanda in the elevator. She had spent the late afternoon and part of the night in the infirmary comforting her fellow Avenger. The young witch had asked him if there was anything he could do to help the Black Widow. He responded with indifference, using words he regretted as soon as they were spoken. Besides Thor and Strange, Wanda was the only one that didn't blame him for the woman's injuries. And now Wanda may as well join to the group of haters, because he had been tactless. That's how Midgardians make madness of their short lives. First, allow sentiments to take over, then build absurd expectations about everything and everyone, finally, feel disappointment when their expectations are not meet. What did she expect? Yes, he was not worried for the woman's health. That didn't mean that he desired her to suffer the actual condition she was in, contrary to what the world may think, he did not enjoy seeing others in pain.

He didn't have any personal quarrel with any of the humans. Well... maybe he hated Stark a bit, because the man could be intentionally annoying to a degree. But he was not truly interested neither concerned for any of the humans. They were not defenseless, nor helpless. Besides, it was not his fault that Natasha had been hurt, why did he have to do anything about it? And then he answered to himself… because they had cared for him, in a way. Wanda and Strange, Banner too, even Natasha. Doesn't she deserve the same courtesy. Being ungrateful was something he was not. He was raised by the Queen of Asgard, she taught him manners and kindness. That had been true, beyond all the elaborated lie that was his life as a prince of Asgard. Or at least he chose to think 'that', that the woman he called mother for a thousand years had developed true feelings for the boy she had raised.

Female animals are prone to adopt a stray baby - even from a different specie - if this is placed among their own litter. His case was no different, the baby Jotun had been imposed to the Allmother by her husband, placed in the crib along Thor. There was something about babies, no matter how hideous the adult members of a specie may look, all babies have that tender and defenseless appearance that compels others to protect them. So, he chose to think, that at least when he was an infant and a small child, Frigga's care for him had been sincere and free from prejudice. For a boy in his early age, that was his best understanding of how love feels. Loki longed for those times when life was simple, when goodnight kisses chased nightmares away, and Frigga's lap was all the throne he needed. In her arms, he had felt safe and beloved.

So many things had changed. He had changed so much and now doubt lingered in his mind. Was it truly caring or rather pity? Can love born out of pity? Had Frigga's feelings diminished as he grew, or had they died by little, each time he posed a menace to her true son? Why she taught him magic? That didn't make sense, it had been unnecessary and without any tactic value. On the contrary, it turned to be a bad decision. He bet the Queen, were she alive, would regret it as much as Odin sure regreted to take him in the first place. These thoughts revolved in Loki's mind until sleep finally prevailed, at least for a couple of hours.

It was still night when he woke up in a haste, slipping from the bed and into the cold floor. Part of the floor was covered by a thin layer of ice, same as the beddings, both connected as if water has been poured and leaked from the bed, solidifying in the process. _How on Hel this happened? This f.. blue skin!_

The dream had been so vivid. There were two Jotun children, as identical as Helblindi and Byleistr, and a third smaller one, running after them. He ran after the twins, but he lost them, the garden they were transformed into an ice plain. Under the crystal polished ice that was the ground, he saw the faces of the death, thousands of them, Jotuns and Aesir as well. Then, the little spare Jotun fell and cried, until he was lift by a man, an Aesir man looking at him with a single eye. It was not a nightmare, but he woke up agitated nonetheless. The room was so cold he can see his own breath, forming little clouds with every exhalation. Loki looked at his cold blue hands which were, no doubt, the responsible, feeling like a child ashamed after wetting the bed. He focused in reverting to his Aesir skin and put on a t-shirt before leaving the room to avoid the sigh of what he had done. The ice was already starting to melt, soaking the sheets, the mattress, and the floor.

The dream had been an impossible, induced by wearing his Jotun appearance lately, and the thoughts evoked by the revelations he found in the Ice realm. He had been just a newborn when Odin took him, so he could not have memories of his womb siblings, could he? He cannot have any subconscious memory of his firsts days of live, but if that was the case, he didn't want to remember. To distract his mind of the spiraling madness that was his reality and heritage, he forced himself to think about anything else. The incident while helping Thor to channel the force of the thunder was not a better topic... _next!_ The burns in his chest and hands were fully healed, and he cannot avoid thinking in the red headed spy. He had came to a decision about it, and the advanced night offered him the best concealment to avoid being noticed.

He walked through the hallway silent as a cat. The Avenger in vigil was fully asleep, Barton. Still, it was better - quieter - to use the stairs instead of the elevator. The infirmary was one floor above, and the bright lights in the hall make him close his eyelids. Banner was sleeping in a chair outside the medical room, but Loki sneaked carefully inside. The woman was asleep, and on sight of her bandaged hands, he couldn't help to look as his own hands again. She had one of those fluid tubes, inserted with a needle, that the humans used in anyone who was sick or injured enough to be in bed. The food tray next to the bed looked like if someone had a food fight or vented his anger trying to smash all on it. He guessed the woman was stubborn and reticent to be feed as a baby. He would had done the same, except he didn't, he allowed the sorceress to help him.

First, he placed a light sleeping spell on the woman, because healing was sometimes painful. The hands were covered in bandages soaked with a familiar clear gel. The skin was very much like his after the accident. Given by how much he knew it hurts, she was probably high in sedatives already. Loki retrieved an item from his dimensional storage, a healing stone he had stolen from one of the Asgardian healers when he had returned from Jotunheim. You never know when it can be handy, especially after his last encounter with Thanos. He had been saving it for a deadly wound, but half of it must suffice. He also retrieved a mortar and crushed half of the stone to a fine powder, which he mixed with more of the healing gel that he found after searching on the human's health supplies. This way, the concoction will do a better coverage of the affected area, allowing a fast - but not exaggerated - healing, less painful and less evident. After rewrapping the bandages, he released the spell and left the room in the way he had come.

 _Done_.

He hated the guilty feelings that had grown on him after the whole failed invasion. One year of isolation in the dungeons gave him too much free time to think, about everything. A couple of times he had thought about the people that died on his ordeal. Not the soldiers, those were warriors, and warriors were committed to fight. To die is a latent risk of the warrior's job, and for Asgardians, to die while fighting is an honor. But for one moment during the battle of New York, when Thor shook him on the tower's platform, he was able to see the crude reality of war. People running scared, women and children too, while lasers and rubble rained over their heads.

Loki had killed in battle, as any Asgardian warrior, but he was not a cold blood murder. Only few times in his life their battles had developed in the middle of a populated area. Those times chaos had reigned, the villagers caught in the middle of the fight ran to get shelter, but not only from the enemies, also from their 'defenders' who were also armed and dangerous. The destruction of the war always caught someone, buried in a collapsing house, burned, reached by an explosion, killed by a lost arrow or sword.

Midgardians had not been any different that the villagers of North Vanaheim, or the Asgardians in the Thorsen Valley, or the Elves on the White mountains. They were just scared people, caught by a war they were not looking for, innocent. _War casualties are something inevitable_ , Odin had said once, _but we try to save the most we can_. Loki hadn't, he was the bringer of destruction. For the first time, he thought with true concern about those who died by his actions in Jotunheim, it had been no different. He was now starting to see the realm in different terms, seeing the Jotuns as one may see a new discovered race. It was Herdvorg's doing, he told him stories, igniting Loki's fascination to unveil the secrets of their hidden society. Not hidden, secluded, banished, punished…unfairly punished. The realm was isolated and left to die. Odin had ended the war, but it had been not over in Jotunheim, they still had to fight to ensure survival while their ways of life and sustenance collapsed with the realm. Many lives were claimed for that. Those tainted in red the Alllfather's hand, without the need of him swinging his sword. For the last year, being Loki secretly in control of throne, he had done nothing – as Thor had pointed before – to change anything, to help anything, to prevent anything. Being healing of an accursed wound that pierced his heart was no easy stuff. He had played the depressed, tired, submerged in grief King that was about to fall in the Odinsleep at any time. Nobody complained that he Odin took life light for a while, for Loki that was not pretending.

The events that happened after Thor's return to Asgard set in movement a rollercoaster for his own emotions, and now he was stuck in the top of the highest slope. There was no backward, only forward, with a huge fall that promised to get him killed, and the nine realms with him. It would matter not, if he helped or not a woman no more virtuous than himself. He cannot hope to achieve… what, approval? redemption? _Pathetic_. He tried so hard to get Odin's approval, Thor's approval, Frigga's approval - maybe his younger self had it once. And now, What he pretended now to get, the Avengers' approval? Wanda's approval? It was a waste of time, this was something he had failed his whole life, he shouldn't still cling to childish needs. His focus should be on defeating Thanos, but... Will defeating Thanos bring him redemption? No, nothing will bring the dead back to life. He will never deserve pardon, and never go to Valhalla.

He didn't want to return to the room and the common living room was discarded, not in the mood to deal with his designated babysitter if he awoken. His feet took him downstairs, to the training place he had been the day before. The sound of dry thuds could be heard from the door, but he realized it too late. The soldier was an early bird, and he was there hitting repeatedly a stuffed bag that hung from the ceiling. Evidently, it was impossible to wander on that place without jump into one of these humans. The call reached his ears when he was about to retreat.

"Wait, you don't have to leave" Steve said. He saw Loki entering but stopping suddenly when he saw him already in the gym.

"I don't want to interrupt." The god excused, obviously trying to avoid any interaction.

"Not at all. Are you planning to exercise?"

"What? Oh, I just wanted to drain a little...steam" _...and to be alone_.

"Well, I know a bit of that, a secondary effect of becoming a super soldier, I guess. I just feel like I have too much energy, so I exercise regularly to waste it up. It helps me to be focused and to sleep. I don't really need to train to build up."

"And here I thought you were an exemplary human fighter, for Asgardian standards." Loki said a bit ironically.

"To be honest, I'm more the pacifist type." Steve said, trying to break the ice. Unfortunately, for Loki the ice never melted. The god made sure to rebuild it on daily basis, never getting too relaxed among them. Ironically, he was a Frost Giant, but so was Herdvorg. The other Jotun instead, was very good-natured, the kind of person that no one can dislike.

"You have me fooled." Loki kept the same tone. The day had not yet started, and Loki had already reached his limit of friendliness.

"I only fight to protect others. I was given this...chance, these powers, I could have chosen to use them for my own benefit, but I choose to help others instead. I was once a scrawny boy, not able to win a fight, but I never backed off. Fortunately, my friend Bucky was always there for me, fighting by my side. He avoided me to get my face broken more than once. I'm grateful for that, let's say is like pay it forward. The world need more people like him, and so I follow this path."

Loki nodded. _I really didn't need to hear the history of your life nor the profound and sentimentally filled background of your noble ideals._

The Captain stood few seconds feeling the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, all yours, you can use it." He took the alien's irked eyebrow as a sign of not knowing what to do with the bag. "This is a punching bag, you just punch it. I can show you."

 _Really!? Boy, sure I don't need you to show me how to throw a punch._

Loki's reaction was the same of a cat who purposely ignore the existence of the brand new and expensive bed his owner just brought for him.

"Or... you can do as you guys normally train in Asgard."

 _Well they don't throw punches to a bag, more like...boulders._ He remembered the first time that Thor broke a rock, in the gardens, just to show Loki what he had learned in his training. Loki was too young to join yet. And when he tried to mimic his brother, he broke the bones of his hand.

He opted for declining and was about to excuse himself when the Hawkeye appeared at the gym's entrance.

"I see you found the lost kitten" He spoke to the soldier.

Loki's face changed, and he stepped to face Barton, but Steve hold a hand to Loki's chest, and then addressed the Hawkeye.

"Easy Clint, no need to start a confrontation. Besides we were just about to exercise."

 _Were we?_

"Be my guest then" Barton said, pushing the punching bag toward Loki.

Loki hit it back, throwing a punch that made it swing harder back to Barton. An unspoken match was unleashed between the two men, who used the bag as an stress doll while it swung back and forth, as both them pictured themselves punching the man in the opposite end.

Steve thought about intervene a couple of times, but it was obvious that this was a far more secure way for the two to drain their anger and blow some steam. Maybe then...

The bag broke and a cloud of sand engulfed the three of them. The opponents stood closer, both them with their fists holding at each side of their bodies, ready to raise them up.

"Look what you did!" Clint pointed Loki in accusation.

"Well, I'm obviously stronger than you!"

"You, little prick. Dare you-! "

"I dare!" Loki replied, taking a step closer to the man.

"Choose your weapon!" Clint said, getting hold of his bow.

Steve was ready to make an intervention, these two dueling could not end good. But when seeing the bow, an idea popped up quickly. "Jarvis, set some targets." He spoke loud to the A.I.

A vertical panel opened in one of the walls revealing bows and other throwing weapons. Steve, was sure it was a bad idea to give Loki a weapon, even more with both Loki and Clint that infuriated. He thought of diverting their rage toward practice targets, instead of each other. Before Loki selected a weapon, the Captain took a bow and throwed it to Loki who caught it with a single hand. He also made sure to pick a quiver with blunt arrows, just in the case the match turned into a not so friendly competition.

Loki set himself in position, as the room dimmed to half-light. The 3D targets started to appear projected randomly in the gym's space.

Both Loki and Clint were fast drawing the bow and shooting, target after target, arrow after arrow, both them hitting the objectives to perfection every time. The projected targets changed from small spheres to human figures, criminals and civilians. Loki figured that avoiding to hit non-menacing targets was part of the challenge. He almost shot a little girl that ran and crouched in the floor. It was more difficult with the uniformed targets, it was not that obvious for him to differentiate a military soldier than an assault terrorist. He waited for Barton's move to get the cue of which were the bad ones. The human targets started to change to alien humanoids and dangerous looking beasts. Both continued, none failing, none stopping, until a peculiar target appeared, making Loki to halt suddenly.

He paralyzed to look at the image and in a moment of distraction. The bow was tensed on his hand, but his fingers released the arrow missing the target. A second arrow passed near him, almost touching his arm, it flew like a bolt hitting the target's head. The A.I. stopped the simulation, declaring Barton as winner.

Loki dropped the bow and in a quick movement and an ice dagger materialized on his hand. He throwed it with a fierce scream and it spun like a boomerang through the room, breaking all three projectors used by the A.I. to make the targets appear. Without saying a word, Loki left the gym as fast as he could. The soldier made a motion to follow him, but he stopped at Barton instead, who smirked triumphantly. The training sequence was one that Barton had used before, after the NY invasion, he had included Loki's image as one of the targets. Just the day before – after Natasha's injury – Clint asked Jarvis to update that image, for one of a human size alien that looked very much like a Frost Giant.

"What?" Clint said to the Captain disregarding the god's reaction.

Loki walked, almost ran, through the stairs and halls, reaching the room he had been assigned. But instead of entering, he stopped and walked back to the previous door, knocking on Herdvorg's room.

"Loki?" Herdvorg was already awake.

"May I speak with you?"

"Yes, you may enter."

Loki pulled a chair that was rather small to fit the giant. The words didn't come out of his mouth.

"I see you are pale."

"I..." _What? was tired of looking like a freak, of feeling like I don't belong in my own body, of starting to believe the truth, because no matter how much I wanted the lie to be true and the true to be the lie it is not?!_ "...made an ice dagger in my hand."

"That's not something very impressive. Ice manipulation happens naturally on Jotun infants."

"I never did it before, I didn't know that I could, I don't even know how it happen." _I regret it_.

"What drove it?"

"What drove it?" Loki replied with the same question, not sure what Herdvorg was asking.

"Ice manipulation is usually developed on the first years of life, mostly it is learnt by imitation. In some cases, it manifests as an innate reaction to a strong emotion or desire."

"I'm not a child!"

"A newborn infant must get acquainted whit his body to know his own capabilities, is a process of self-discovery. Tell me, Do Aesir babies born knowing how to walk?"

"Of course not, but this is not the same"

"Did you ever spend enough time in your birth skin, to get acquainted? Can you tell me the pattern of your heritage lines?"

"No, but-"

"Children polish his natural skills with the play, before getting any formal education for it. It is common that strong emotions drive uncontrolled bursts of ice, that can range between creative to dangerous. Fine craftmanship abilities though, are developed with age and practice."

"I see" No he didn't.

"Was it a well-shaped blade?"

"No, more like an icicle"

"There you have it. Maybe I can teach you a safe way for you to master the basics."

"No, I mean, wait. I did it on my Aesir skin, I thought-"

"You are no less Jotun in that pale disguise. You are embracing your nature now, and you cannot hide the truth once that you have acknowledge it."

Loki went a shade paler if that was possible, fearing that the blue will overtake him permanently, and his Aesir glamour will be no more effective.

"What that means exactly?" He asked, doing an effort to not stutter.

"Is like a no-magic trick. Once you realize how is done, you will never look at it the same. That skin doesn't limit nor hide your nature, is just that you were unaware of it for most of your life. But as you are experiencing this late rediscovery, I'll recommend you proper guidance to control it. Your potential may manifest much stronger than it does in a child. It can be negative for the cooperation agreement we are pursuing with the humans, if you hurt anyone by lack of self-control"

"Is there anything else beyond the ice manipulation, that Jotuns can do?"

"Well, there is the frost bite, or like we call it, ice shield. Is a very convenient defense for battle. And there is the temperature control and seeming how things are evolving with your body maybe we should need to take care of your first mating cycle in advance."

Well that makes sense, but that didn't diminish the feeling that his true nature was a body snatcher. _Wait! did he said mating cycle!?_

"I can imagine that you feel a little overwhelmed now, but do not worry. I can help you to control your natural skills if you wish."

"No, that's… Ok. I think I'll get ready for the day"

"As you wish"

Loki asked nothing more, because he was not ready for a conversation regarding Jotun mating if that was synonym of Jotun sex.

Good that the morning was already on appearance and Loki didn't have time to fill his head with concerning ideas after his conversation with Herdvorg. The god decided he won't give a second though to the incident, now or ever. He wished he had not even mentioned it to Herdvorg. _He knows nothing about me or my feelings, I'm not a child. End of the story._

A more important issue was to make the machine work and... portals.

Loki got ready in no time and went to the common room to grab something light to nibble before everyone else was awake and ready to work. There were already people in the kitchen, the soldier, Banner and Wanda. The chat was regarding how well Natasha's injuries had been healing, Banner had just checked on them. Loki got all eyes on him when he entered in the kitchen. Steve offered him breakfast that he was preparing for all, another of his philanthropist hobbies, Loki thought. He denied politely and opted to grab an apple form the fruit basket, before finding his way out. Banner noticed how Loki's eye looked at Wanda before gazing at the floor, two words were said in a hurried and low voice.

"I'm sorry" The god said, leaving the kitchen as fast as he had arrived.

Banner thought that maybe Loki was just being polite for intruding in their personal space, it was obvious that Loki was not comfortable in being there, among them. He was sure all the Avengers feel the same, none was happy to see again the man that attacked New York, causing the death of innocent lives. If he had been judged by their laws, Loki would be incarcerated for life, and there would not be any shortcut to his sentence. Thor had said that Loki's actions had saved both Asgard and Earth, during the Greenwich incident, and that recently Loki had saved the few Asgardians lives that survived the destruction of their planet. The god of thunder didn't precise how or why his brother was not imprisoned by the moment these events happened.

Steve wondered if Loki may had apologized for losing his nerves earlier in the gym. He was sure Clint tried to provoke Loki - the man had reasons to be resentful -, but they were in a temporal truce, joining forces to fight a greater threat. The soldier requested Jarvis to immediately eliminate the offensive image or any that resembled their new alien allies – current or future. Steve was a man guided by principles, for him crimes must have a punishment, but also redemption has to be allowed to those who acted wrong. He had already discussed this with Nick Fury, given that apparently the Jotuns had forgiven Loki's transgressions on their realm, and Asgard, where Loki had been sentenced and imprisoned, existed no more. Then there was Earth, as the other wronged party. He personally expected that Loki's sentence will be formally reviewed in a near future. If pardon would be granted or not to the god, that was not a unilateral decision. The world council must decide based on the laws. If Loki was really abandoning the evil deeds, then he must at least repay in actions for the lives he had taken and maimed, and the damaged caused to the families of the deceased. It was only fair, and that way he could also learn from his own mistakes. Steve agreed with Fury that the terms of Loki's future presence on Earth, should be not only justified, but under strictly supervised conditions.

Loki's words though, were only interpreted with success by Wanda. After she visited Natasha in the early morning, she sensed the magic of the stones in her friend's hands. She suspected Loki has done it to prove her that he cared. Things were not simple when they involved Loki. He was not sorry that the spy had been injured, his apologize was to Wanda. So, he most probably cared for what she may think about him, or for hurting her feelings. At least it was an advance, he was so buried in protective layers that had made himself a personal shelter. She wanted to help him, but she didn't want to get trapped in his self-crossed fire with her attempt.

In the living room, Loki bit the apple and sighed when he saw the tooth incrusted in the fruit, another. He put the it in his pocket before anyone noticed and checked his illusion. The day activities promised to be at least distracting. He looked forward to start, as they will be working out of the tower, and even out of the city.

The previous day, Stark had resolved few of the functional issues they were facing for the large-scale deployment. 'Humble' was not a word in Stark's vocabulary, so he was positively excited - not to say bragged loudly - about it. Also, his automated assembly system allowed them to make advances during the night while the team rested. It created six more devices that will give stability to the mirror and would be controlled remotely by Stark's A.I.

Strange made a quick appearance in the tower, only to get Wanda to join him and Thor, both departed immediately to Strange's place. Loki regretted it was not him, teaching Thor about magic, helping him to wield Gungir. It should've been him, magic was part of him, he knew Thor best, he... pushed Thor away, didn't he? Seconds thoughts were not good, they only yield room to doubt and weakness. Besides, it was not wise after that odd last reaction when he held the staff. How or why, were questions he had no answer. His hypothesis was that magical items have memory, and after holding Gungir for so long posing as Odin, maybe it still considered Loki as the bearer, as the rightful King...sure that cannot be possible. The Allfather's staff will never claim a Frost Giant, and adding to that his most recent betrayals... well, he was not worthy.

In other matters, the absence of Strange allowed him to have a little range of action with the Tesseract guns, but he didn't get any results. The energy was residual and cannot be channelized, a shame. As Loki thought it, that only left him with a choice, not a good choice. It involved to forfeit the temporary alliances he had built, putting him directly on the enemy's side. It was suicidal on the first place.

The Avengers split in pairs to travel in the quinjets along with SHIELD personnel. Charm ended when he was paired with Nick Fury in person. _Drats._ The man proved to be a grumpy bitch and Loki wondered if it was natural on him, nothing to envy Odin. Loki decided to play his game without showing annoyance, that was Fury's intention, right? So, he didn't complain and took the lead in positioning the device himself, even if their location was in a wasteland overflowed by the rain, not the cleanest job to do.

For six hours non-stop they tested the whole deployment, adjusting the devices until they got satisfied with the results. Stark connected all the pieces to his A.I. and validated the remote command and monitor system. After the field work, all reunited in a facility that looked more like a huge military camp. From the air they could see vehicles, armament, and soldiers. No doubt, Nick Fury has been doing his homework. Of course, SHIELD was there and the other Avengers too, one of them was a man Loki had not met before, he dressed a suit with a ridiculous helmet, the Ant Man, _seriously!_ Herdvorg was already there, Loki figured out that his 'team' was the last to return, after Fury's communicator had accidentally fell in the junkyard, and he insisted in recover it as it was their only option to call for the pickup. _Sure, accidentally!_

It was interesting how the humans were so open minded and accepted Herdvorg. Even if Loki was not favoring his Jotun skin, it was clear for him that his blueness has nothing to do with the apprehension the humans - in general - showed toward him. He observed how instead, the personnel at the SHIELD facility seemed to interact naturally with the other Jotun. They were not intimidated by his size, teeth, nails, red eyes, or blue tattooed skin. The Jotun physique was not something that humans related with an enemy. They didn't have thousands of years of history that spoke the opposite. Speaking of Jotunheim, as an emissary, he would need to travel to the ice realm eventually - soon -, to report to the King he now had pledged allegiance. His thoughts diverted to another King, Thor. They may not be kin anymore, but for now, Jotunheim had no quarrel with Asgard, so they recognized the Allfather's authority on equal bases, not in submission nor subjugation. He hoped for Thor to have success and find the way to contact the realms. They needed all the help they could, still he was afraid it won't be enough.

During the return trip to the tower they had news delivered by Stark, who was the first one to reach back using his flying suite. Thor had returned and waited for them to arrive before he delivered the news about the rest of the realms. Those news were something Loki wanted to hear.

Thor had arrived at the tower with three representatives, they all awaited for the humans in the bigger meeting room. Loki could swear Nick Fury omitted to share that little piece of information on purpose. After the work, his clothes were filthy and partially covered in -now dried - mud. He could have used an illusion, but it would only reassure Fury how uncomfortable he felt about it, so no, he will wait and clean for real as soon as they reached the tower. Of course, if he had known they will be meeting with some of the realms emissaries, he would have placed an illusion, for looking clean and presentable. Too late, he already entered in the room dressed in lowly mud-covered Midgardian clothes. Loki 0, Fury 1. He wanted no less than to solve his differences with the man in the Thor-ish old fashion way, by brute force, but all his effort was focusing in holding a casual, not-at-all surprised expression as the introductions were made. None of the emissaries addressed him with the formality once offered to the second prince of Asgard. They were as polite as with the humans they were just meeting. They offered the same customary acknowledgement to Herdvorg, but it was obvious that a Frost Giant was something not seen in any other realm for a long thousand years.

Urik Freyson spoke in representation of Vanaheim, in the name of his father King Frey Njordson. It was good to know that many Asgardians where alive in Vanaheim. Thor was hoping Sif could be one of them, but apparently, she was not in Vanaheim when Hela attacked. Thor was disappointed by this information. Urik was older than Thor by little more than four hundred years. In their childhood, when they had travel to visit their cousins, Thor used to ignore Loki and tag after Urik with adulation. It didn't help that Frigga pulled Loki from their games, as Urik plays were rough, and frequently Loki ended crying, left behind, or with scraped knees. Instead, he was encouraged to engage with the girls. Urik's little sisters, five blonde little balls of glamour and fuzziness. With exception of the oldest, Ivonne, who was shy and calm, the rest - secretly nicknamed by Loki as the 'diaper troop' - were insatiable in demanding for endless silly games, pretending him to be their own life size play doll, and crying in a manipulative way if the young prince refused to comply their every whim. That was until he became a pre-teen, then he not only started to appreciate Ivonne's gentle character, but also realized she was indeed a beautiful girl. When at last he was given permission to hang out with Thor and Urik, he had already become very comfortable spending time with his older female cousin, especially when Ivonne and him got rid of the smaller girls and were only the two of them. That earned him with Urik's recognition, along with an uttered promise of broken arms besides his already bleeding nose, if he kept hanging out with his oldest sister. Loki blamed the broken nose to a rock he fell upon, he even scratched his elbows and palms with a real rock, just to make the lie more credible. After that, Loki hanged out with the boys, so Urik could keep an eye on him. His first feeble crush ended like that, and as they both grew older and Ivonne more feminine, he reminded himself constantly that they were related, so it was not correct. Now he wondered what Urik may think of him, knowing he was a Frost Giant, probably he should feel proud of himself to chase the monster away from his sister. He wished Ivonne had come instead of Urik. The irony, the were never related, but he preferred to have lost her love because it was forbidden, rather than to face her rejection after she discovered his monstrous nature. He dismissed the thought, but the name came back to his mind, along with the feeling of his first kiss. Closed lips pressed together behind a rose bush, blushing cheeks. The conversation caught him by surprise, the tongue in the pointy tooth that was half his way out.

"My cousin had explained to us the coordinate effort you are doing to stop the Mad Titan, and Vanaheim will join forces in the defense of the nine." Urik said.

An old Ljosalfar spoke for Alfheim, Loki remembered him vaguely. Igven Lheitar, he thought was his name.

"We share the same position in Alfheim. It is the time to proof our loyalty so be it, our warriors and mages are at the service of the Allfather. I'll request for Aldrif to coordinate the opening of the passageways to a central location, that will be crucial to allow the warriors to join from any realm" Lord Igven stated.

"I agree Lord Igven, and due the priority of this task I'll request for Loki, Dr. Strange, and Lady Wanda to work along with your mages." Thor spoked.

"We can use the help of a talented sorcerer, or three" Lord Igven said only to be polite. The man was a diplomatic who acted upon his realm interests first. The kind that set aside his personal passions and needs. He didn't trust Loki, not since the trial. Igven had participated in the advisory assembly that evaluated Jotunheim's claim over the criminal Loki Odinson - not the prince Loki Odinson. Loki was not present in the trial, by the Allfather's claim. To avoid a conflict of interests, a third impartial party was settled to decide if the accused will be sentenced in Asgard or Jotunheim. Most of the attendees were surprised to hear the charges, even more after the revelation of Loki's origins. Whatever reason the Allfather had to shelter the Jotun boy, was not questioned, it was the victor's right to take a wergild. But Odin not only spared Loki's life, he raised him as his own and included him in the succession line. The boy had proven to be a bad acquisition. Still, Igven was not a liar nor a hypocrite, he indeed considered Loki as a talented sorcerer, and he deemed the skills of Midgard sorcerers as high, never diminishing the expectations with biased prejudices or stereotypes.

"It would be an honor" Loki said, remembering now the man as an occasional tutor, on those seasons he was sent to Alfheim to escape from the sickness that winter used to bring upon him.

"For me too, sir" Wanda added, before Dr. Strange responded.

"As well" Strange added.

The only female attendant was the most unexpected, a giantess from the Valley of Spires, in Svartalfheim. Loki wondered if Thor knew...or at least suspected...no, not Thor. The incident in which the second prince of Asgard ended in the caves of the Serpent's Clan was not of public knowledge. Odin made him swear it, not to set a foot in Svartalfheim ever again. Frigga had made him swear it, not to use his magic in such a way ever again. Both had asked of him not to mention the occurrence ever again, not even to Thor. He never did, it had been shameful as Odin had pointed. Both Laevernia and he were young and rebels, and both had a secret affair with dark magic and forbidden arts. Unlike Loki, her parents were dead, and her uncle was not yet the influential chieftain he later became. Across the oval table, she threw furtive looks to Loki which made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to avoid her sight. _Think in something different, think in something different, think in..._

 _Too late._ His astral projection was pulled out from him and stood next to the female's projection who held his by the collar of his projected shirt.

"Three hundred years, and not even a letter"

"Is good to see you too, Laev"

"Really? Try again, it didn't sound very convincing"

"I was punished severely for our fault."

"Fault, that is how you call it, him?"

"It... he shouldn't be in the first place"

"Now I see that, it could had become a mixed blood abomination. So wise the Allfather to spare us from the burden."

"Always the bitch, dear"

"I may be a bitch, but who of us is the real monster?"

"You didn't think that before"

"I didn't know you are a Frost Giant. Don't you think is a crucial thing to know when one performs blood magic to that level of commitment!"

"Well the Hel, I didn't know it either! If you want to blame me for that well then I take it!"

"It was because of you that Odin take him from us, he knew! But you didn't care"

"I did! Do not say I didn't, I resented Odin for that, I resented myself too, he was a piece of me too!"

Loki felt sick of everything. Reminders of his past were things he didn't need, and there it was Laevernia, bringing back buried things to light. With the revelations that accompanied the destruction of Asgard, he could now understand Odin's motivations for severing his friendship with Laevernia, for ending the live that both created together with the use of dark magic, and for keeping Thor ignorant of the incident. This was part of the message the ravens had delivered him from Odin... _If you ever felt different or mistreated, it was never because your true nature, my son, it was because I saw myself so much in you, I didn't want to make the same mistakes again, but my worries and insecurities became evident each time I saw the similarities. I didn't want you to become her. She was the sum of my failures, as a father and as a King. I didn't want to end doing to you the same I did to her. I always had known that it will be one of my sons the one who will bring Ragnarok upon us._

Irony was not lost in the world, it was him the one that put effort in copying Odin's traits. He looked like Hela's brother more than Thor. The implications of Odin's prophecy were mind blowing. The Queen couldn't have more children after Thor was born. Odin never sired a bastard. Then it was only Thor, and Odin did what was needed to protect his heir. To save himself from the pain of burying a second child alive. That let Loki as a scapegoat, a whipping boy, a replacement, so Odin could keep his heir. That was the grand plan that the old man plotted when taking him in. Innocent child his arse, his purpose was to grow for eventually been restrained as a dog that just get rabid.

The astral projection was pushed back to his body, and he tried not to look disoriented. He didn't even paid attention to Laevernia's brief intervention after that. It was actually a very short meeting, the objective was to make everyone know their new alliances, as the most important agreement was already defined between each realm and the Allfather.

Loki remained in the room feeling like a mismatching piece that doesn't belong to the puzzle, the one that was placed in the box by mistake, taking the place of one that does belong. The annoying foreign piece that everyone looks with disdain because is an usurper, and because of it, there is an empty space in the assembled puzzled that keeps it from perfection. Yes, he must look like a joke to the presents right now. Everyone knew that his face - his whole life - was a facade. No matter how regal he tried to hold his stance, he was but a circus freak. It didn't help that his body struggled with his own nature, that he was exhausted of the forced conditions he had been since the destruction of Asgard, that he was wearing lousy midgardian clothes that make him look like a hobo. He looked exactly as he felt, defeated and diminished. The humans had been penetrating his defenses, exposing his weaknesses.

Thanks to Fury for taking over the meeting, even if his intervention turned heads and brought worried faces. The holographic projection in the middle of the table was of a region in near space, Thanos' fleet location was close enough to be detected by Midgard's medium range satellites.

"Our estimation is that it will reach Earth's orbit in ten days as few."

"Then we shouldn't be sitting here, gentleman this is the moment for action" Thor spoke aloud standing up.

They all agreed and left the room to start articulating their jobs. The sorcerers gathered with Thor to speak about the portals. Strange helped them to reach the main passage's location, it was in England. The circle of stones was no other than an ancient demarcation, probably made during Bor's reign, or even older. It was obviously not made by humans, maybe Aesir of another race, one that apparently frequented Midgard once. Interesting. The runes in the ground had been erased long ago by the time. Now seeing the place, it was more than evident for Loki, and of course, it must be a matching reach point in another realm. After years of extensive investigation, he was sure this passage was not documented in Aesir books or even the eldest scrolls.

"This is the passage of Brethen, it lays over a principal branch of Yggdrasil, connecting all the nine realms with Midgard" Thor said, and Loki's eyebrows raised both in full attention.

"You said the nine, that is impossible" Igven said "There is no record of such a passage in Alfheim's royal library".

"Apparently not, this was once the main connection of our worlds, before the Bifrost was conceived. "

"How is that no one knew of it then, there is no mention of this multi-realm passage in any book of Asgard, or Alfheim, it is not even mention in any folktale or song." Loki pointed.

"It was protected with secrecy, because it was used unwisely, bringing war to the realms" Thor responded. "I don't have more details than you, or even why it was only revealed to us now, but if this will help us to save the nine, then I will focus on that and not in the past."

"What we need to open it at the other side?" Loki said.

"Every original access point was locked under heavy spells, and runes, two Allfather generations ago, made sure we cannot override those. But we can reconnect it to a secondary set of portals, which is what Strange help me to do in order to reach Vanaheim and Alfheim."

"So, half of the job is already done" Laevernia commented.

"Not that simple, the location we used was not idoneal. We need to find proper branches closer to the armies and strong enough to give a broad passage. That's why we need you in each of your realms. Send the news back home, precise a proper location, sense a suitable access point, then we will pull the connection to this side." Thor explained.

"We need to be synchronized for that, how we will communicate being in different realms?" Urik asked.

"The man of Iron provided us with a contraption, you only have to push this red button when you are ready" On Thor's command, Wanda open the backpack she was carrying and pulled a device similar to a mp3 player. It was a broad range locator, pretty much like a satellite phone, but without all the functionality that will make no sense for the aliens. So, it basically had only two buttons, send and end, to initiate a call to Thor's Starkphone. Thor and Strange had already proved it worked, as apparently space can be bent together across the branches of the world tree, in a way that Stark was not very much convinced without a solid physical explanation that neither Thor nor Strange were able to provide.

Loki looked with interest as his former brother performed magic. He used Gungir like Odin had done in the few times they were allowed to see the Allfather's seidr abilities. One by one, the visitors accompanied the Allfather and were sent to their corresponding realms. Loki didn't foresee Thor holding his shoulder, and when he tried to stop it, he had been already pushed into Jotunheim.

His luck! He didn't need to be thrown to an aleatory point of the realm when he already know a perfect passage to Jotunheim. He didn't recognize the place he appeared, not that he had been long enough in the realm to recognize any place. It looked different though, he was in an icy plain, only that it was not covered in solid ice. The thin layer of ice broke and melted under his feet, allowing him to see a layer of something that looked very much like dried musk below. He kicked it with the tip of his shoe, and the brownish layer, thick as an inch, hidden moisture ground underneath. He thought something may be wrong with the realm, but then he remembered what they had said, it has not been always all covered in ice. So, maybe the healing performed with the casket was working. It was not easy to picture Jotunheim like the other realms, with green fields, growing crops... _The eternal winter_ , Herdvorg had said, _forced us to retreat underground, in caves on the mountain slopes_. It also limited their sources of food. He looked forward to sharing this discovery with Herdvorg, maybe he can tell him more about the time before Laufey and the long war.

Focusing again in finding his way toward Utgard, Loki sensed the realm's energy flowing strong around him. It took him very few to get a clear direction and make a successful portal.

His illusions had dropped before reaching the palace, no purpose to keep it when his body embraced the realm's temperature on his own. Helblindi was the first to found him.

"Loki" The Jotun said approaching to him, with the common salutation gesture. "Is good to- oh, wow! that's...I welcome you back."

Loki responded the gesture, "I bear news I wish to deliver to the royal family at once."

"Good news, I hope. Is Herdvorg with you?"

"No, but I reckon that he has been of great help"

"Herdvorg is a very close friend of Byleistr and me, I expected you two would get along just fine."

They walked to the throne room, at the time that the King's hearing finished, and the petitioners left the room, not all them particularly happy but at least satisfied.

The brothers approached, and Loki bowed to the King and Farbauti "Your majesty, Queen mother."

"Welcome brother, please raise. Did you bring news for us regarding the menace or an update in the containment efforts."? Byleistr spoke.

"Indeed."

"What the h..." The King said, but he didn't finish as the Queen interceded, hurrying the news to be delivered.

Loki explained the last days progress, as well as the join of the other realms and his immediate mission to open a passage that will be used to mobilize the army.

The King was satisfied with the information and commanded his twin to show Loki the preparations of the army and take him outside, so they could set for an ideal location for the passage, not too close to the palace and the city, but close enough to ensure a fast mobilization of the warriors. Before going with Helblindi, the Queen requested to speak with Loki first, and guided him to a more private room, glancing a look at his sons as she left the throne room. The twins couldn't avoid releasing a hearty laugh when the small Jotun and his dam were out of sight, three missing teeth were noticeable, accompanied by a new one only half the way out. They sure remembered their coming of age, the excitement of been able to show the most characteristic adult trait was preceded by the shame of looking like a toddler for two or three weeks. They had even refused to leave their chambers but Laufey would have none of that.

The Queen walked Loki to a room, stopping a handmaid to give her instructions that he didn't catch to listen. _No dungeon this time, nice change._

"Sit" She signaled him to take a seat, and Loki helped himself on a tall - for Aesir standards - tuffet.

He glanced at the room, it was big with a huge ornate bed, the base made of ice, covered in furs. There were distinctive things, feminine things, if one could say the Jotun women were feminine. It was no doubt Farbauti's chamber, and he thought it may as well had been Laufey's. To be there, in that chamber, made him feel uncomfortable.

"Are you having any pains?" The Queen asked him.

He was confused with the question and made a quick denial.

"I mean your teeth."

 _Oh, drats._ He forgot tha…t illusion. His hand went to cover his mouth absentmindedly.

"Be not ashamed, it's usually finished in a couple of weeks"

He had already a full week, and he was starting to think that the teeth won't come out until all them fall.

"Well then, did you bite your tongue by any chance?"

"What?"

"Let me see" He had no time to deny or comply, because the Jotun grabbed his jaw, her fingers holding like a claw over his cheeks, so his mouth was kept opened.

"aghww" He flinched when she applied pressure on his gums with her other hand.

The door was knocked, and she let him go just to attend the door. While she spoke with the handmaid he only could hold his mouth with both his hands to soothe the piercing pain that the Queen created, probably she touched a nerve. He had been ignoring the pressure he felt in his dentition for the last days, he thought it was normal to the event he was experienced, and he will not inquire with Herdvorg when he was perfectly capable to endure a little discomfort.

"You will wait here; our healer will come to check on you"

"Healer? No, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I need to return, there is much to do, and Helblindi must be waiting-"

"I'll speak with my son, worry not" She said, and she left the room.

Few seconds later, the door opened and a two Jotuns entered. One of them was an older male and the other a young female.

"Your majesty, the Queen send us."

The 'your majesty' was a killer, he was not. Once his had been a prince of Asgard. Now he wasn't, and he was not interested in being a prince again, on any realm, including Jotunheim. But he guessed the people was at lost about how to address him.

"Only Loki is fine." He corrected the speaker. "Is this really necessary?"

No response was needed, Loki realized it was no purpose in avoid what was to come. So, he surrendered to the examination which was at least a little less intrusive. Contrary to what he thought, the Jotuns did have technology, the Jotun used a device he guessed was a portable version of a soul forge. It projected an image with the bones in his head and jaws, that the man checked. The male Jotun was one of the oldest active healers on Utgard, and he had served the royal family for three generations. Loki would have preferred to not know the details of his birth, given now freely for the man that claimed to have brought him to the world. The young female was obviously underage, he could tell that by looking as her squared teeth. Also, she addressed the man as grandfather, and no doubt she was been training in the office since early age.

"The Queen is right, there is not enough space. Because of your age, your bones are not as flexible, and they will not accommodate as they do in a growing young. Your size is also a factor to have in account. The new teeth are being retained, and we need to pull out some of your permanent ones to made them room."

"You want to pull out my teeth?"

"Yes, of course, we can take the last one in each side and that will be enough, the rest will move accordingly to fit as they should. Agnis please hold him back"

"Wait, no. Not right now, I mean, I can return later, we can... schedule this."

"Nonsense, is actually a very quick procedure. The faster the best. They will heal altogether and it we be less troublesome for you."

"Really, we don't need to do this, especially not now and here" Loki insisted.

"Proceed Master Thegven" The Queen said, after she just make appearance back in the room.

"Right, your majesty. Young prince, this is nothing I have not done before. This will numb your gums" The man applied a paste on Loki's upper gums, and proceeded to extract four of his permanent, normal, Aesir-looking teeth.

It really was not painful, probably because of the anesthetic concoction. But it bled a lot and he felt his face swollen and sore. The Queen gave him a cold tonic that make him drowsy, and helped him into the bed, while he complied, feeling light like in a drunk stupor.

Almost two hours later he woke up to a warm, nice feeling. He was wrapped in furs, fingers tracing his markings on his bare back. He turned his head and paralyzed to see it was the Queen.

"Hush, little one" She said.

He looked at her like if it was a morbid dream. His head rested in her lap, and he can feel the scent or her warm body, her womb and breast inches from his face. They were covered by the thin regal dress she was wearing, but still he could see the definition of her bosom and the firm nipples underneath. Horrified, he tried to roll out and away, but she impeded it. Instead she hushed him, and he remained immobile, flabbergasted to this kind of proximity with a Jotun, a female Jotun, a stranger female Jotun...his Jotun birth mother.

"This is the mark of Thrym, grandfather of Laufey, is a very uncommon one and it has a great significance in royalty. Your father himself didn't inherited it, but both your brothers have it as well" She traced the mark that spanned from the base of his back to the center, splitting in two like the horns of a bigelsnipe.

"This one here" She touched his forehead, "is a rune mark. Also, very uncommon, you get it from me, and unlike my other two sons, your is fully formed into Ehwaz, the stallion. It is said that the bearers are strong and agile in their minds and bodies.

They spend a while like that. He, listening to her voice. She, naming and explaining several of the markings that ran on his upper body. She also traced some of the scars but didn't asked him how he had acquired them.

"Thanks" he said eventually.

She took a deep breath before talking again.

"I have been thinking, since you appeared in our life's like that"

"Thinking what?"

"Just thinking." She responded, and he didn't know what to do with that statement.

"I told you before I did regret you born this way. But were we not in war, was I not sick, I would had stopped my husband."

He turned face up and raised his hand to her temple. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he reached into her memories.

 _The tent was one settled for healing the warriors, and the Jotuns come and go incessantly. The privacy the Queen can afford was given by a piece of fabric, hanging like a curtain, but she still can hear and partially see was happened outside the small space of the improvised ice cot in which she was laying. A very young girl was next to her, guarding the basket where the three newborns slept. Like baby rabbits, the younglings pressed against each other to share their body warm. The Queen stirred and opened her eyes, trying to get sit position, but the pain struck her flattening her back on the cot._

 _"Your majesty, please don't move, your wound may reopen. Let me call healer Thegven"_

 _"Wait child, Berenice, is that your name?"_

 _"Hmm"_

 _"What are you doing in the base camp?"_

 _"I'm from the village of Poldark, my mother and sisters died in the Aesir fires"_

 _"Bloody Aesir..." The Queen said between teeth._

 _"Are you alright, your majesty?"_

 _"I am, my child. You are a very brave one."_

 _"I didn't want to go with the other children. The soldiers said we will be safe in the border of the mountain."_

 _"That's true. There is a refugee settlement, mostly tents, but there is food, and is not in plain sight. You should have gone with the rest"_

 _" But I want to help, the healers allow me to hand bandages and water to the injured."_

 _"Well, then I can use you to help me here"_

 _"Anything, my Queen"_

 _"Please reach my babies for me"_

 _The girl carefully got the basket closer to the cot, carrying it with both her hands. Then she went to carry one of the babies to hand him to his mother._

 _"The little one first, child, he needs me the most" The Queen signaled._

 _The girl complied and remained there, petting the other two sleepy babies, patting softly their furry heads while the Queen breastfed the smaller Jotun._

 _"May I ask you a question, your majesty?"_

 _"Of course, child"_

 _"What would be their names?"_

 _"Well the King and I had been thinking in Byleistr because it means 'born to rule', but I also liked Helblindi in Honor to my grandfather Helblindi Utbjorkson. I think both names can be used, and we are still short by one."_

 _"Why he is so small, your majesty?"_

 _"Because he is a fighter, don't you think? He made all the way to life, even with the odds against him."_

 _"Like you, my Queen."_

 _"In a way," she said, passing her fingers by the small almost visible mark in the boy's temple, the stallion rune Ehwaz. "Maybe we call him Ehwazhijr, it could be a good name for you, my dear little one."_

 _The image changed into one without the girl in the room, and Laufey stood instead, taking the baby from Farbauti's hands._

 _"Is not right to keep him. You are getting attached."_

 _"He is my son, your son... How you cannot be attached to him? I want to keep him. Don't you dare to take him away, don't you dare to take his life. I'll never forgive you if you do."_

 _"I'm doing what is right and best for him, you cannot feed three babies. We are in the middle of a war. Our people are barely in feet, we are surrounded by death, do you believe we can find a wet-nurse for him? Then what? You know the law, it has a reason to be, is mercy. We cannot be selfish. Besides, he won't make it back to Utgard, I'm worry that you are not even strong enough for the travel, but the Aesir are advancing like madness, and we have to move immediately."_

 _The Queen sobbed._

 _"Do not think it causes me no pain. But I must protect my family, in doesn't make sense to delay the pain of losing him later. I will march to the valley to give us time, for this camp to be evacuated and save all the lives we can. I'll take him to the Temple on my way."_

 _"Please no, don't take my baby, Laufey. Laufey… Laufey!"_

The hand slipped away breaking the connection, and both mother and son were shedding silent tears. Loki rolled out of her embrace, getting off the bed and grabbing his shirt and hoodie.

"You lied to me." Loki stammered "You said you didn't regret your decision of ending my life."

"Only humans have short enough lives to live with regrets. I learnt to be at peace with Laufey's decision, it was demanded by traditions and law, founded in centuries of study and observation, decreed to avoid the unnecessary suffering of the children born with the odds. So, it was not difficult to convince myself it was the right thing to do. Though, a mother's feeling can disagree with the law, when the law in question is enacted upon your newborn. But, what use is there for regret? I will not have endured a life by my husband's side, and I had other two children to care and a broken realm that counted with my guidance and example."

"I...'ll better take my leave" He said, leaving the chamber in a hurried pace, wiping his tears with the shirt before reaching the throne room.

Not much later he was joining Helblindi in the open space were the soldiers were gathered camping. The two princes walked by, one of them in deep concentration of the energy around, trying to sense the branches of Yggdrasil. The smaller Jotun spit a blotch of bloody saliva that tainted the ice on the ground.

"Here it is, I told you I can do it. I have to admit that my seidr is strong in Jotunheim as it had never been." Loki told the Jotun by his side.

"Good" Helblindi said, handing over Loki a small item wrapped in a piece of fabric. "Take it, is a root of maghorn, it grows in the slopes of Utgard, is a natural anti-inflammatory. Our dam thought somehow you will accept it better if coming from me."

"Has she always been that stern?" He said, dismissing the offering.

"Yes, especially regarding her children's safety and health. It was the same for Byleistr and me, I think she guessed right you may be enduring the same ailment."

"I could have managed it on my own."

"Well, I'm sorry you are suffering growing issues in the worst time possible, but you are overreacting. Consider it was more like a strategic action, if the fight is as close as you say, we need to be in our best condition."

"I was just overwhelmed, I thought..." He said in a low voice.

"That she never loved you. Believe it or not, our father loved you too. The bond was severed between us when you were taking out of the realm, but it never truly broke. A day will come for it to be strong again, and you will look forward to it, as we do. C'mon just take it" The Jotun put the package in Loki's hand.

"A day will come for me to understand your ways but is yet to come." Loki said, with a touch of dark humor.

"There's not much to understand, we born together, remember. Just stop fighting against your nature, you were taught to be something you are not, and you have struggled with that for long. You can train a winter eagle to believe is a dodo, it will spend his live on the ground, eat grain instead of meat, but it will always look at the sky and yearn to fly. The sad is, even if it can, it doesn't know how."

"Maybe is not that bad to be a dodo" Loki said.

"But you are not, so deal with it." The other responded seriously.

 _As it is a simple thing to do,_ Loki thought.

Loki took the package and put it in his pocket. "It would be much easier to understand if you all just hated me."

"If it helps your senseless sulking, I wanted to kill you after father's dead. I will have march with the troops to Asgard if Byleistr had not forbidden it."

"I'm glad you didn't"

"I promise you to settle this later, so you can get your dodo ass kicked by me in a fair combat. Meanwhile, if you have any other shameful growing issue, you can ask Herdvorg or come to us, whatever it is we already lived through it."

"I'm afraid to ask what else I can be expecting"

"Not much, let's see. Your markings will get pronounced, ice manipulation...Oh, the claws may grow embodied if you don't take care of trimming regularly... probably the worst would be the first heat."

"Heat, as in... sexual arousal"

"Yes."

"Am I expected to...?"

"Actually not, thought it can be perfectly handled that way. I got my first heat before Byleistr, and guess who helped our actual King then? Me, of course. It doesn't count that he went all crybaby with father, who punished us both, me the most, for suggesting the less respectable whore house outside the city. Mother said something like _'I swear I'll marry you immediately if you dare to impregnate a whore, no son of mine will sire bastards and left them to be raised by the fates...'_."

"That sounds like a good story" Loki chuckled. These Jotuns acted so unexpected... but he kind of liked it.

"Indeed, but not for today, I'm afraid. That requires spare time, a lot of alcohol and maybe some female company. Maybe for the after-war celebration or for the after-ass-kicked, either is fine for me."

"I would like that" Loki said earnestly, it was easy for him to speak with Helblindi, he was a perfect blend of himself and Thor's personalities. Bold but smart, cheerful but not boisterous, treated him with respect but caring. Why the Norns had conspired to take him away from his true brothers?

Loki took the Stark device from his pocket and made the call. It connected like a charm after he illuminated the contact point for the invocation of the passage. Then he handed the device to Helblindi, explaining briefly to him how to use it. He would have bowed, but his hand was projecting the energy to delineate a portal, making it as big as a wall, wide enough for a battalion to walk through at a time. Then, he fell the pull of the other end, and the wall materialized in a translucent light, Strange and Thor appearing walking out of it.

"Excellent" Strange yelled.

Thor agreed approaching Loki and the Jotun.

"Allfather, Dr. Strange" Loki called, not without checking his illusion first "I introduce you to my brother Helblindi Laufeyson" He said. _Brother,_ it rolled from his mouth without that much effort.

Thor couldn't help to notice that Loki sounded... proudly?

"Allfather" Helblindi bowed, kneel on the ground, as it was customary in front of a King.

"Helblindi Laufeyson, it is an honor for me to start this new era of peace between our Kingdoms."

"I may invite you to the palace-" The Jotun spoke, but Loki interrupted him.

"But time is scarce and there is a lot we must to coordinate yet" Loki completed Helblindi's sentence, with a totally different intention. Not because of Thor, but because he would prefer to avoid the palace and Farbauti, just now.

"Loki, you took a while, we were worried. All the other locations are already settled"

"I apologize for the delay"

"It was our fault, to retain our brother more than it was expected" Helblindi intervened. He noticed too the small illusion that Loki placed on himself, but he couldn't blame him at all. If he had been able to do the same at his youth...he grinned. He could had been a happier child if having the perks of growing up along a sorcerer brother. It made him feel a little envy of the actual Allfather, former prince of Asgard.

"Well better keep going, if your majesties allow it." Loki said looking to both Thor and Helblindi, hoping them to get the cue and make his depart expedite.

The group exchanged farewells, and Loki joined the two foreign, who walked through the passage. The return point on Earth was not in Stonehenge but a different location. It was the same military camp where they had placed one of the mirror handler devices.

When they returned to the Avengers tower the group was working in turbo, everyone was busy and engaged. Loki passed by Herdvorg who was having some meal in the kitchen with two other Avengers, a man that on Loki's account suited like Iron Man's sidekick - same suit, mostly grey but with accents in patriotic Captain America colors - and Wanda. He continued to his room in a dire need to spit, as he was disgusted of swallowing his own blood, and the bitter flavor of the anesthetic that was now fading, leaving a painful after effect.

Thor followed him, wanting to ask for a feedback, he thought Loki was again evading, as he just ignored the others and went to his room. They had an agreement that he was respecting so far, wasn't he? He found Loki with a hand holding the basin in the bathroom, it was covered in blood, and it leaked from his mouth in a trail of bloody saliva. The other hand was holding a tooth, and the drawer next to him was open, containing more teeth. The vision was quite horrifying.

"Loki!?" Thor said with stupefaction.

Loki turned to see Thor standing by the room's door. His fault, he entered in a hurry and didn't check if the door closed all the way. _Damn_.

"Were you injured in Jotunheim? Did they do this to you?"

The younger only denied, shaking his head. He spit again and dropped the tooth in the drawer with the others, closing it, then grabbing a towel and walking out the bathroom. He sat on the bed but made no motion to invite Thor to take seat in the spare chair.

"No, and no. This' nothing. I just need a minute to clean myself."

"But you are-"

"Bleeding, is no big deal. Is something pretty normal on Jotun anatomy, so fear not. If you please close the door in your way out, I'll be joining in a minute."

Loki dropped himself on the bed, taking the root out of his pocket. He cut a piece with his Jotun nails that were growing at a faster speed than usual, gaining pointy edges in a matter of days. He cannot avoid thinking constantly that he would may had grown happy of being a Jotun, he had brothers a mother that had loved him. But he was only given two choices, to die or to live as something he was not. He hated himself for being raised as an Aesir, he hated himself for being a Jotun, both could not live in the same body, they were mutually exclusive. He hated himself for not being able to separate them and chose just one to stick to. He missed Frigga, a thousand years of caring and dealing with him, she had learned to love him. He missed the brief contact of Farbauti, she had loved him as he was, spare and all, their moment had been short but the emotions intense. He bit the piece of the root, sucking it to get the juices into his gums, soothing the swollen holes in the back of his jaws.

The door was knocked, and Loki cursed silently. "Come in"

Wanda entered, gaining a loosening in Loki's factions. "Thor asked me to check on you, thought he didn't tell me why"

 _Brilliant, Thor getting sneaky, well that was unexpected._

He showed her the reason for his ailment. Providing her a bit of explanation about how he ended with four teeth removed hours ago.

"Are you already healing?"

"Yes, I guess. I'm not the expert in Jotun biology."

"I'm glad the Queen helped you"

"Helped me? She cornered me, and before I could blink she had a healer putting pliers in my mouth."

"But she did the right thing, in her heart. Is that what troubles you more than the pain?"

"I cannot lie to you, can I?"

"I think is about choices, not ability"

"What?"

"To lie, or not, you should do what you feel is right. Is not about what you can do to get an advantage."

"Now I'm a toothless child being scolded"

"No, you are a growing up man making excuses to change the subject because it makes you feel exposed"

"I'm hungry" He said to divert the topic.

"and I'm right" She said crossed arms.

"You know. this is the longest conversation we have ever had." Loki said, not ready to yield.

"I can think on something you may like to eat, let's go to the kitchen." She allowed him his little void victory and didn't press on the conversation.

He didn't follow her right away. Instead, he spoke out his mind unexpectedly "the thing is... that apparently, I'm a child by Jotun standards, the change in dentition marks the coming of age."

"Well, I can understand that. Sometimes, I think the rest of the Avengers treat me like a child."

"I wish I could had been a child, a Jotun child, from the beginning. I wish I could embrace it without feeling guilty"

She hugged him and grabbed his hand. "Come with me, let's find some ice cream, it will make you feel better" It was the resolution of her hand holding his, her tender smile, and the protective aura she projected upon him, that gave him the confidence to walk ignoring everyone, no illusions this time.

Of course, someone asked and Wanda responded for him, that he was changing to Jotun dentition, and because of it he had some extractions to allow better accommodation. No one commented beyond that, because truth be told, between the gap and the blood, and the swollen cheeks, he looked a bit creepy, like some tortured prisoner. So, Loki sat in the kitchen stool, with a wicked triumphant smile, looking at Fury's stare with a newfound bold demeanor. "How did you miss that eye again?" He asked. In response, the man irked an eyebrow and ignored him, so Loki continued to dig the spoon in the vanilla ice cream pint. _Well this is good indeed, who may tell Midgardian have such divine sweets._ He thought it could be the hit in Jotunheim, ice cream, he very much liked it. No doubt, Herdvorg was having his share of appreciation as he was eating it non-stop. Loki thought that his wisdom sentry could have been of help to him if he hadn't hid his pain and looks under an illusion. From across the table, he looked at Wanda furtively, she was a reassurance to him, a milestone that made him realize that he had spent too much time giving importance to things that are not.

Thor couldn't avoid noticing how the young midgardian sorcerer was having a positive effect in his brother. But then, for himself it took a special midgardian woman to make him open his eyes. He had changed so much more after that, but it was because of Jane that it had started, even if they had meet only for three days. Can this girl be Loki's Jane? If she was, then there was hope for his brother, only time will tell. He would drink to that if they were not in the brink of a war.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days before the incident:_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hawkeye moved fast, taking hold of Loki against the wall.

"Taking your cue, or you deny you came this way with the specific purpose of me to follow."

"I did, but we cannot speak here."

"I already took care of the mics, and there is a very convincing illusion of us in balcony throwing annoying looks at each other. Now speak, what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know what your play is, but this time I'm aware of it. I'll get rid of this fucking mind control again, and no one will save you then."

"Wait, do you think it is me? You are stupid."

"This was your plan all along, retrieve the gem!? Get off my mind!"

"It's not me! Is Thanos, and is not you he speaks to, is me. But I bet by now he realizes the connection keeps you on reach too, and probably Selvig too."

"What do you mean the connection? How did you establish communication with him?"

"I didn't, he is using the gem, its effect is powerful to resist. Have you told anyone?"

"I tried, but I cannot."

"Welcome to my world. So, what do you plan to do?" Loki asked.

"I don't know yet, but it will be soon"

"Good" Loki said, doing motion for leaving.

"Wait." Hawkeye held Loki's arm, stopping him. "You will pay for this, I'll make sure of it."

Loki yanked his arm from Barton, walking back to the corridor and the common facilities, but a familiar piercing pain made him stop before reaching his destination.

"Do you think you can resist me, little godling?" The voice was like needles in his brain.

Loki struggled, but Thanos wasn't to be denied, not with the mind gem in his possession.

"I c-"

"Silence! Your delay will be punish accordingly. Now, let's see what you have been doing."

Loki tried to resist, to block his mind, to impede Thanos to see, to read him like an open book. Useless. His nose started to bleed. _Clear your mind_ , _think in something else,_ not the alliance, not the device, give him something else instead _, something else, think, think in... not that!_ Too late, the image of Wanda overtook his mind. _I'm so sorry._

"Is this the reason of your sloppiness? Sentiment!? I'll make her death a spectacle for you to watch, you pathetic excuse of being. You are not a god, you are not a king, you'll never be more than the scum I walk upon. Now, fetch the gem promptly!" Thanos voice dissipated, leaving him with a headache.

/\/\/\/\

The central operation camp, nicknamed Epic - short for Epicenter -, had been converted in a mixed races terrain. The chief and commanders of the realms in cooperation had traveled along with their representative contingents of warriors to Midgard. As all them would be working along, it was recommended by the Captain to allow people to meet each other's, and have a first approach to their battlefield, which was idoneal with the mirror in full work.

Tactical knowledge, resources, and technology exchanges were also coordinated by the super soldier. Humans could see the weapons of the different races, as well as their fighting skills. The Ljosalfar demonstrated their use of the magic for combat. And their sorcerers reinforced the Vanir shields and the Human armors as well, using runes and spells to make them resistant and able to sustain more damage.

Stark helped the foreign to use earplug communicators, after adapting them to the alien's physiognomies. If not to be used by each and every soldier, at least for the high ranked, to facilitate the strategy and decision taking in the battlefield.

Doctor Banner took charge of a enhanced health facility that was also assembled, because war meant injured warriors. Some Asgardians healers among the refugees were asked to join.

The Dwarves provided their craftmanship and building metal weapons for hand to hand combat. They were really fascinated with the human long-range guns, and helped to improve the fabrication of their bullets, energy charged bullets.

The Avengers operation had been most active in the new location. Other humans, more recently added to the Avengers, were also present, among them a man with a metal arm. The Captain interacted positively toward him, while Stark tried not to look apprehensive, still throwing the worst looks at the man, from time to time.

Helblindi had joined to Herdvorg, and it was evidently that the two Jotuns were close friends. Both were interested in the operation of the communicators. Electricity was something not used in the frozen realm, therefore the lack of any electronic technology. Instead, they used seidr power, but it was very limited since the war.

"What's the problem with him?" Helblindi asked casually to Stark, noticing another of the murderous glances he gave to the Captain's friend.

"He killed my parents."

"Are you two related?"

Stark looked quizzical to the Jotun, "No" he responded.

"Is he your enemy?"

"No, I mean, he used to be a soldier, but... it's a long story, maybe another time." _Or never, I'll make sure of it, frosty._

"I guess what matter is that he is helping now." Herdvorg intervened.

"I just cannot forget what he did."

"Longevity's curse" Helblindi said.

"What?" Stark asked.

"Long living races, they don't just let go things. Aesir, Vanir, Ljosalfar, Jotun... pick one from any of the realms. They spend hundreds of years nurturing grudges, remembering offenses, sulking, fueling wars, years and years in which not much changes around them. Humans instead, short lives, if I knew that my life expectation was less than a hundred I would not waste my time for something that cannot be solved."

 _Wow, free lecture in Jotun philosophy..._ Being a talented and smart man, Tony was not good receiving advice or being told that he was... not right.

"Loki killed your father, I assume by your words that you have not forgiven him?" Stark commented as casually to the Jotun prince, just to kick the conversation out of him.

"None of that, call it womb-siblings connection, I always longed for him, not exactly knowing that. But most important, I have seen the consequences of the pride and stubbornness, Odin and my father ruined my world. Believe me, Loki's doing was not much compared with a thousand years of slowly dying. Enough is enough, I guess. My family decided it was time to move on."

"Hey Barton!" Stark yelled, giving a faint _'Excuse me'_ to Helblindi.

The spy approached, as he accompanied two soldiers carrying a box to a quinjet.

"Are those for doctor Selvig?"

"Yes, not sure what it is though. He asked me to contact Major Ross, and he gave us this to deliver back to Selvig at the tower."

"Handle with care then, those are power batteries, we are modifying those with 'magic'. Tell Selvig that I'll catch up later with him. I'll have to tag those for control and recovery, before handing them back to Ross."

"Ok" Clint responded, taking his leave.

/\/\/\/\/\

Loki was at Stranger's place and for once he was glad to be only with the sorcerer and his assistant. No Avengers, except for the witch who was there at Stranger's place, but he had not seen her yet. He awaited in the living room, being watched dutifully by a quiet man whose was... Stranger's manservant? Loki was not sure about the role of the man. He had only heard him responding to the questions the Sorcerer asked him, in the briefest way. Also, he was unnervingly polite, bowing his head if only a couple of inches as a signal of recognition. Humans - at least civilized humans - were not fond of using titles that stated a relation of servitude in derogatory terms, especially when this implied a personal worker that lived under the patron's care.

Asgard was not much different, they usually designated those kinds of workers by their specific role. They had stable hands, hand maids, chamber maids, nurse maids, laundry maids, kitchen maids, ground hands, house hands. Though the term servant, was used commonly when referring to any of these laborers in general, meaning that they work was to serve of aid to others, and it was in no case related to the term slave or slavery. For the most, the practice of slavery was almost eradicated in the realms, with exception of specific regions and races who still allowed the naming of thralls and domestic slaves, as a suitable payment for debts, or as a punishment for specific offenses and crimes. Slave commerce was illegal, and the old tradition of taking war prisoners, especially women and children as slaves or war brides had been forbidden few decades after Odin's marriage, a concession to a request made by Queen Frigga.

There were no slaves in Asgard, and it was against the law to establish contract or command a work relation as a bond to live in servitude, at least within Asgard soil, not even if the employee part consented. No one had the privilege to govern the life of another like it was property. All the workers were free men and women, who received a remuneration. In-house workers were also provided with the daily meals, work clothes, and proper sleeping accommodations. Most of these workers were placed at young age, so they were trained for the occupation. Also, they were under the protection of the King, their safety in their jobs and their general wellbeing must be assured by their patrons. Some placements were better than others, and the royal palace was the best location a servant would desire. Cruelty was not tolerated, no matter if the employer was a nobleman, there were laws and punishments for the infractors. The majority of servants were females, because the ideal of every Asgardian boy was to become an Einherjar. Not everyone made it or try it, some parents preferred to allocate their boys as apprentices to learn an office, or to continue the family business. Scholars were usually sons of noble men, they became magistrates, registrars, historians, tutors, librarians, and any other kind of non-physical exerting jobs. Noblemen preferred that not all their sons were sent to fight and die holding a sword. Though, they dutifully insisted the first male son to become an Einherjar, for tradition mostly. Maybe if Loki had born a nobleman, or placed into the care of one, he would had lived an easier and happier life, as a second son.

Second son, more like second hand son. Actually, he was a third son, and he wondered if Helblindi carried the same second son's burden. The Jotun siblings seemed to be very close, as close as he and Thor had been in their youth. Many times, he had wished for Thor to be second son instead of him. Ironically, Thor was it, as Hela was Odin's first born. Odin's, not Frigga. There had been a wife before, when Odin was much younger, and not yet a king. The woman, who was only a name recorded in an old history book about the royal family, had died within the firsts years of marriage. By the time that Odin inherited the throne, he was already four thousand years old. Bor had died, leaving the burden upon his only living descendant. It was not until a thousand years later that a Vanir princess was betrodden to him as a mean to solidify peace among the realms. Only that, history was written by the victors, and being Loki so good in listening private conversations by accident, he had discovered that Frigga had been not given, but taken by force, as a war spoil. Taken, as he had been, as a war spoil...

Loki was distracted, not paying attention when the man approached to him. He was offering him some tea, prepared in milk instead of water, with a strong smell to spices. He took it absentmindedly, the cup in his hand was warm and the aroma was recomforting, the taste was curious, but Loki decided he liked it, and it also settled good in his stomach. The morning had elapsed swiftly, he had accompanied Strange to the hospital, and the external metal aligners had been removed from his leg. It had been faster than he had expected, the doctor had taken x-rays from his leg before and after the removal, showing him how the bones had healed in the right position, as well as the location of the internal screws and bars than now will be inside his body forever. He was not bothered by this, but he could swear that he can feel the foreign metal prickling inside his flesh, along with a constant but absurd need to scratch his calf. The small injuries in his skin will heal in no time.

He set the cup aside in the small table next to the couch, allowing a minute to relax his body.

Wong was still standing there, and for the lack of words Loki said, "you are dismissed."

Maybe it didn't sound very polite, Loki though he didn't intend to be rude. It was the way he always addressed the servants and almost everyone at the palace. He didn't want to look clingy, as desperate as he was for friendly interactions. Kn _ow your place brother_. He abhorred the falsehood of the noble families toward him, but befriending the servants instead was not a better choice for his reputation. Loki decided not to spare a second thought on this.

Instead he took a bundle out of his pocket, it was a napkin with the root given by his sibling in Jotunheim. A small last piece still remained, so he just put it in his mouth, sucking the juices. The soothing effect was almost instant on his sore gums.

Lok didn't notice when Wanda walked into the room. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep, just attempting some meditation. She extended her arm toward his shoulder, but it was detained suddenly by Loki's own hand grabbing her wrist in a rough movement. His eyes wide open now, looking intensely at her.

"Loki!" She cried in surprise, and he let her go regretting the rush movement.

He stood up flustered, pulling her into his space. The apology he was about to say never came. Instead, his face met hers, using both his hands to guide the contact of their lips. He left a kiss on her closed lips, pulling off right away, not breaking eye contact. _What the Hel I am doing? what am I doing?_

"I..." was all he said, but enough for him to open his mouth and for her to repeat his feat, this time gaining access to his tongue. He tried to break apart, but she didn't allow it. Not until he finally submitted, losing himself in the contact of her mouth on his.

"Ehemm"

They both turned to see the man in the room, "Strange will take some extra time to return. He asked both to wait for him here." Wong spoked.

Loki gave two steps backwards breaking the contact, still having an awkward feeling of lightness in his right leg, because of the missing extra weight that had been removed.

"Thanks for delivering the message" Loki said, wondering if the servant would tell his master about the scene he had just witnessed. He was not looking forward to another 'talk' with Strange. None of his business.

Wang bowed his head if only a couple of inches and left the room.

The pair stood there, and Wanda reached for Loki's hand. He pulled himself free with delicacy.

"Maybe-"

"Maybe-"

Both spoke at the same time. "You first" He conceded.

"Maybe I should be practicing. Strange was helping me to suppress the extent of my power"

"Suppress? why?" you don't need to subdue it, you are very capable to conquer it in full."

"If I let go to my full capacity, I won't be able to control it properly."

"Maybe I can help you. I have many decades, centuries, of practice" He offered.

"I don't want you to be hurt" She said.

 _Hurt? hurt!?_ "I'm not a frail-" He stopped suddenly "... being" He responded, trying not to sound offended. He almost replied with a piercing comment, his first choice of word had been 'maiden', then 'child', but he declined both for her benefit. She was a woman and a young one, by Midgardian standards.

"I didn't mean you were. I know you can take so much pain without complain, but it doesn't mean that you should." Wanda said.

"I can make some illusions if you require realistic targets?" He said to divert the topic of his pain resistance or lack of it.

"Is not that. Sometimes the energy flows out of me like an explosion. It causes great damage."

"I'll wear an armor if you prefer" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely"

"Ok" Wanda conceded, and Loki projected them both to the mirror dimension.

She focused in the row of ceramic ornaments in the top shelf, and her hands started to glow in red. The vases and figures exploded in no particular order, some of them at the same time. Loki conjured a small energy shield to block themselves from the rain of broken fragments. First thing Loki noticed was that her energy was disperse.

"You need to focalize, your energy is scattered, it is powerful and destructive indeed, but it lacks precision. It should help if you release it in the measure you need instead of giving free range and then trying to restrain the excess. It is much harder that way. Does it leave you extenuated?"

"Sometimes"

"Like this, summon just a tidbit in the palms of your hands"

In seconds, she had conjured a ball of energy the size of a tennis ball. It pulsated, expanding and contracting, it grew, its contour barely holding the shape.

"Drop it, you are not controlling it. It's controlling you instead" He said.

Wanda throwed it against the bookshelf, making all the books to fly in pieces as if a grenade had been throwed.

"I guess that needs practice too." Loki said, his hand scratching his head.

"I'm not good at this" She complied.

"Nonsense. You need proper instruction. Do you think I learned all I know by myself? My mo... the Queen of Asgard, she taught me when I was a child... I guess I was lucky for that."

"Here, I'll show you" He positioned himself behind her, with his open hands cupping hers, palms facing up.

He summoned his own energy on his hand just to give a push at hers, making a faint of red glow to appear on her palms, growing and twisting like a small auroral borealis contained above her hands.

"How it feels?"

She was to speak but, he took the turn. "Don't try to control the flux, I'll do it. You just sense how it feels. It shouldn't be uncomfortable"

He guided her hands slowly down and then up, keeping the connection of their seidr, making the dancing lights on her hands to grow, expanding and floating over their heads as their arms extended setting them free. Loki's manipulation was graceful and elegant, contrary to her crude attempts, usually marked by and excess of energy that caused more impact than expected.

His hands ran through her arms, finding a way to her trunk and hips. He nudged her gently to spin, facing him. His hand tilted her head by poking softly on her chin. The smile in his face matched he gleam in his eyes fixed on hers. Whatever rational, doubtful, or killjoy though was ignored by his mind, and he just kissed her, this time giving her a proper skilled kiss, worthy of an experienced lover. The red aurora gleamed strong, with few specs of green intercalated. After few minutes, they broke apart, and the energy above them dissolved.

Again, he was lost at words, feeling that nothing he could say would convey the right version of what he would like to say. His inner filters will be betrayed by his body.

"Why won't you try it?" He said with a bit of hesitation. Perhaps, afraid of the chance of an imminent rejection.

It didn't come.

"OK" She said, taking deep concentration to recreate the tiny aurora in her hands, this time without Loki's help.

It turned into flames, but these didn't burn her, only startled her enough to make her yelp.

"Again. Breath Wanda, your energy will encompass."

Same result, only that this time the flames expanded and fell from her hands, initiating small fires in the floor.

She got unsettled with this result. But it happened the same, again and again, the strength and chaotic nature of the energy was extrapolating with each try.

"This is useless, I can't do it!" She dropped her palms over her pants with frustration.

"You have to get in terms with the full extent of your seidr, so you can know when it is too much. C'mon, give me all you have, let it run free."

"No!"

Loki used his magic to dress himself with his armor. "I'll be fine, just do as I say."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control it"

"I'm not asking you to, and I won't allow you to get hurt."

"No, it's... destruction, chaos, death!" She yelled.

"It is not, this is your birth gift."

"Is not a gift, is a curse!" She yelled even louder.

"Is not! Why do you think that?" He altered because of her futile stubbornness.

"My parents... I... they died." She broke, sobbing on her palms and dropping her knees on the floor.

Loki's expression changed to one of concern, and he knelt next to her, regretting how this had been his idea. "What happened?"

"Pietro saved us, it was the first time we both realized about our powers." She covered her face again to cry, but he gently grasped her hands away.

"Do not blame yourself" He said. She instead grasped him by his wrists, guiding the hands toward her temple.

"I want you to see, please don't hate me" She said, and then he was on her mind, looking at a memory she had chosen to show him.

The image was of a green field close to the sea shore. The coast line was mostly made of big rocks, not a sandy beach. There was a family of four, having a picnic, but the place didn't look like a popular tourist spot, by the lack of other persons, except for a couple of passersby riding in bicycles. They sky was clouded enough to hide the sun, but they were not rain clouds. It was more like a Fall sky, not blue, neither grey, windy and probably chilly, telling by the clothes the family was dressing and the way they tug themselves when a particularly strong wind blew in their direction. Surely the ocean was too cold to swim.

 _Those must be her parents_ , Loki though, looking as a spectator at the couple and the two small children running around. The kids were no more than five, maybe six years old, and they were fighting about a stuffed toy. The mother had intervened, taking the toy away, murmuring that if they were not to share it then none should have it. Eventually they sat to eat, the children still sulking by the incident, poking and teasing at each other. The family fell asleep soon after the meal, each child in one of the parent's arms. The boy woke up from the nap first, and Loki noticed the clouds in the sky looked different and the sun had changed his position. The girl woke up as if sensing her brother awake. _Twins shared an especial connection_ , Wanda had said.

Twins were uncommon on Asgard, but he knew that was not the case on Midgard, Earth. Wanda had talked him about Pietro once, revealing to him that she had a twin brother and the especial bond they shared since before birth. It had been after Jotunheim, Loki had been moping in conflicted feelings regarding the lost family that he had vanished from his mind once he discovered his heritage. He didn't want to know the truth, either way it will hurt, being abandoned and saved by the grace of Asgard or being stolen from a loving Jotun family. Truth resulted to be more twisted and painful. He would had preferred to cut all ties, Asgard, Jotunheim, who cares. He got anxious, not knowing what to feel about anyone, about his life, about himself. Only one thing was clear for him, it was Odin's fault. The Allfather interrupted the normal flow of events, he brought chaos to his life, and chaos embraced him. Loki became chaos itself. He has two twin brothers, he had just meet them, he couldn't feel just related like that, even if he wanted to. Whatever especial connection between him and them, for the brief time they shared in Farbauti's womb, had never been destined to happen. At least in that, he could understand the young witch. Loki didn't long for what he lost or what could had been, he longed for what could had never been.

The girl had search nearby for the boy, leaving both parents still napping. The boy had taken the toy while everyone slept and sat to play with it hidden behind an old wooden bench. As soon as the girl found him, both engaged in a push-pull match for the toy, getting mad at each other. _It's mine_ , the girl alleged. _Mom said you have to share!_ the boy responded. The boy finally got the toy by pushing his sister who fell on her bottom. _You are bad!_ she yelled him, and then it happened. The energy burst from her little body, charged by her raw emotions. She has no idea what happened, and she got scared. _Wanda!_ The boy grabbing her arm, pushing her while running as fast as he could. The image happened in slow motion, the energy front expanded omnidirectionally like a bubble, while the boy ran with unnatural speed, pulling himself and the girl to safety. The edge of the energy bubble engulfed them, but also their parents, still asleep. They saw how both figures were disintegrated in front of their eyes. _Mom, dad!_ The boy didn't stop, not until they were out of the energy bubble and the edge finally dissolved behind, leaving a circular mark on the ground, where the grass was burned and everything on it was charred. The children lay on the ground, their clothes were burned in places. Their injuries were not bad, except for the girl's hands.

Loki was pulled out of the memory, thinking how wicked it had been. The children had taken the blame for their parents' deaths. If they had not been fighting... But it had been an accident, she was just a girl, not able to control the powers she didn't even know she had. Of course, she self-adjudicated the biggest part of the blame, her power had literally turned their parents into ashes, while Pietro's power had awakened to save he and his sister.

Loki didn't know what to say, he wasn't good at comforting people. So, he only held her close to him, her tears wetting his shirt.

"It's ok, just let it go." He said, no sure if it was the best thing to say.

She cried louder, a cry that had been repressed all her life. "Pietro was the only family I was left"

The twins never again allowed antagonism to settle between them, as they learnt the consequences in the worst way possible. Wanda's heart hurt every day since Pietro's dead. Unfortunately, their energy traces put them in Hydra's radar, that very same day. They were never got the chance to be found by the local authorities, neither to mourn their parents, or even to continue with their childhood. A couple of days later, two children, hurt, alone, and hungry, were found by Hydra agents who used tranquilizing darts in their capture. The next place they opened their eyes, was a military secured facility, they were numbered as experimental subjects. "We were taken by Hydra after that." At the beginning, they were kept together in the same room, but as they grew, and the experiments became harder, they were locked in cells to contain their powers, bars between them, then walls, then the only contact was allowed by a crevice to pass their fingers through.

Losing all restraint, Wanda cried almost hyperventilating. Loki felt the inner warm that started to emanate from her body. It was getting uncomfortable, even more for a Frost Giant. Then the tendrils of energy were plain visible, like she was surrounded by crimson flames. It started to pulsate, and then he knew what was coming. Loki summoned a shield of green bluish energy that wrapped around both to block the heat. The seidr burst happened just like in the memory.

The heat became unbearable and Loki felt to his knees, sweating profusely. It was like being cooking inside a pot, or worse, walking in the domains of Surtur.

Everything around was burning, melting, boiling under their feet, but Loki could not leave the mirror dimension until the power surge was under control. Wanda's body finally fainted, no doubt for the heat, and Loki was about to. His eyes flickered to see the orange semi-sphere that materialized next to him. Behind it, Wong stood up with his knees bent, one arm holding the orange layer of protection while the other pulled Loki and Wanda inside. The mirror retracted around them, and they were once again in the untouched living room.

Loki lifted Wanda's body to accommodate her in the couch. Wanda moaned as a sign of not being hurt, and Loki turned to address the man.

"Can you get her some water?"

Wong did it promptly, and Loki helped Wanda to drink. The man had spared them from danger. He did the same Loki would have done, but giving how the heat affected him, delaying his action, Loki was grateful the man intervened, sparing both from any injuries.

"Thank you" Loki said sincerely, returning the glass to the man.

"You are welcome"

"No, I meant, for what you did there... I... thank you..."

"Wong" Wong provided his name.

"What?"

"My name is Wong"

"Oh, well then, thank you Wong. Are you...?

"A Master of the Mystic Arts? Yes. I also assist the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Sanctums."

"I thought-"

"No, you didn't. You judged me without giving it a thought."

Yes, he had done it, and in any other time he would care less. But now he was decided to not live on lies. His entire life had been a lie. He, trying to succeed like a fish in a dessert. He, the one whose place was wherever his brother dictated. He, the want that looked contrite when his parents reprehended him. He, the one that acted like he didn't care what everyone else thought, a cool facade, over self-confident, insufferable, not amiable, uncaring, cynicism dripping from his words. Fake, all of it. He did remember the name of every servant of the palace, since he was but a nugget, even if he had never called any of them by their names. How much wished he would had been just himself.

"You are right. I thought you were Strange's servant. That your role here was not important of recognition. I owe you an apologize, Master Wong."

"Only Wong is fine."

"Then I'm Loki, it's a pleasure to meet you Wong" He extended his hand in the customary Midgardian salute, and smiled when Wong shook it.

"I like to make myself useful to others. I'm also used to take care of my own person, and I'll do it as long as I'm fit to do it. To be polite and kind to others is a definition of myself, not something that is related only with my job or any particular kind of job. At least is how I see it." Wong said to Loki with a humble tone.

"It's not an excuse, but being raised as royalty, I guess I tend to lack of humility and perspective." Loki said, himself a bit surprised of his own confession.

"But those in a position of advantage are the ones with more tools to serve the rest. Instead, many rulers fall prey in the vice of power, assuming that those in disadvantage are the ones bound to serve them. Any form of imposition, even if driven by the right ideas, is prone to end in subjugation." Wong said.

"Aldrif Bel'FaIriz, I though you didn't have books from the other realms on Earth."

"A gift made to the ancient one, by a friend from other realm. I'm particularly fond of this author's philosophy."

"Too liberal for Odin's sake. He professed against war and monarchy, and his works were banished. I had no idea he had been banished too, to Earth nonetheless. Few copies of his books remain 'hidden', the one I read was in Queen Alftiri secret's stash. It was not easy to gain her favor an access to that tome, but totally worth it." Loki laughed, realizing that he had more in common with the man than he had thought.

"...What a broken soul could offer beyond his own life? How is it fair to claim such a sacrifice?" Loki cited a quote from the book, that lingered in his memory.

"...Under some particular conditions, freedom can be the greatest lie." Wong said, completing the quote.

 _Exactly._ Loki thought.

"I'll will make more tea, it will help her to recover" Wong said.

"Do you think you can teach me how to prepare that tea?" Loki asked.

"Sure. Follow me, she will be fine after some minutes of rest."

Loki checked on Wanda once more, but she was more than happy to remain on the couch.

When Strange arrived, he found the three of them in the living room. Wanda on the couch, with her legs propped on the tuffet, a cup of tea in her hand and the face like passing a migraine. Loki and Wong were sitting on the floor around the short center table. Chess and dames' pieces were all over the table in a sort of arrangement, without the board. Loki's elbows were both over the table, while his head rested in one of his hands, like a bored child. Wong was trying to place some pieces in a different position. Well... the whole scene looked like two rascals having a play date, and the babysitter was passing a hangover. In fact, Loki was relaxed, in a way that not even himself would think capable of achieve.

Strange looked intrigued at it, clearing his throat to made himself noticeable.

"Doctor Strange, we were waiting for you" Loki said.

Wong stood up and extended a hand to Loki, helping him on his feet. Loki allowed it, even if he could have managed on his own. He appreciated the gesture, especially because it was devoid of pity.

"Your presence is required, Loki" Strange declared, his calmed expression hiding the gravity of the summoning.

"Ok" He turned to see Wanda, giving her a small gesture that the others didn't catch. Wong surely guessed.

Loki bowed to Wong, thanked him again, and both share a handshake in which each hand gripped the other man's arm, almost reaching the elbow. Then, he followed the sorcerer and the pair stepped through a portal to Stark Tower.

Wanda reached to see the table, the game pieces disposition was not for playing, neither capricious. Loki has been enlightening them about battle strategy, using the pieces to simulate Thanos forces, and the realms defense. He had plotted several scenarios, but he was a bit frustrated as they seemed to be in unfair disadvantage no matter what. Wong had replied him that humans were resourceful even if the majority was not provided with unnatural strength, and even in the worst odds hope can make a difference.

"So, what do you think?" Wanda asked Wong about the whole strategy and their chances to succeed against Thanos attack.

"He tries, but he doesn't know how, and lacks self-confidence for what it matters."

"He doesn't know what?"

"How to forgive himself"

"Maybe he could use a friend" Wanda said in thought.

"Or more than one" Wong said. Being friendly was in his nature, even if his stern facial expression could be deceitful.

Living in Kamar-Taj had turned him introspective and succinct. Yet, he could appreciate the value of a good conversation, specially with a person as analytical as Loki.

/\/\/\/\

The Avengers were gathered in the medical room. Something had been very wrong, an accident with the manipulation of some energy batteries for the anti-aerial defenses. Doctor Selvig was dead.

When Loki and Strange appeared, they detained Loki right away. He complied, being a little confused and asking for an explanation.

"Did you tell him?" Fury asked, while the group watched through the monitor how Loki walked by the hall, in the middle of a contingent of SHIELD soldiers.

"No," Strange said.

"Good, you may proceed when I get confirmation he is secured" Fury addressed the sorcerer.

Loki was walked to the secure containment room, to be held in the reinforced glass cell.

"Wait! at least tell me what is going on" He yelled to the Black Widow, who was returned to active duty and escorting Loki the corridors.

"As if you don't know it already" She said. Always the spy, always in interrogation mode, throwing the bait to extract any information the subject was unwilling to provide.

"Of course, I have no idea-" He argued, but the woman laughed, and Loki thought if it was a deliberated laugh, probably part of her tactics.

Natasha thought it was really difficult to take Loki seriously, with that line of teeth half the way out in his gums. It truly gave him a childish look, of a nasty and wicked child. At least she could guess, with a small margin of error, that Loki acted no part in Selvig's accident. He was truly unaware of Selvig's fate. Barton meet the group in the middle of their path, relieving Natasha after a brief exchange of words. The woman walked in a different direction, while Barton joined to the group escorting Loki.

The events that happened after that, where confusing for everyone. Stark convocated an emergency meeting, not including any aliens, with exception of Thor who was counted as an Avenger. All the presents looked puzzled. Most were oblivious to what had happened.

"Has anyone seen Clint? I couldn't find him to join the meeting." Natasha said, entering in the room. Most of them denied, apparently, he had been earlier, nut none had seen him for the last quarter of hour.

"Well, many of you wonder what we are reunited here with extreme urgency" Stark started, giving a look to the faces of his team.

"Friday, play back the recording of the frontal camera in the lab, from fifteen minutes ago."

The video showed Stark and Selvig in the lab, each one working in a different table. Strange appeared in the room like if he just popped of thin air, he fell on his knees illuminated briefly by a green shimmer. The sorcerer fainted almost at the same time that other two persons appeared in the video. The first one was Loki, who knelt over Strange to take something from him, mumbling a word. The second was Barton, just a second before a bright blue glimmer engulfed Loki, radiating in a blinding light blue. When the light fainted, Strange was still on the floor. Stark and Selvig looked to each other in confusion, and they ran to see if Strange was Ok. The video ended there.

"What did we just see? Stark" The Captain asked.

"I was there and saw the same that you just saw, which happened unnaturally fast. Strange appeared, with this green voodoo magic, then Loki appeared, stroboscopic blue, gone. I activated the alarm system, as soon as Strange woke up, he requested an emergency meeting. Sorry, I couldn't make him to give me an advance."

Natasha was focused in the video, the image frozen in Loki's face. "Stark, did you noticed the recording has being tampered? There is a glitch at the beginning, like when a loop is inserted in the video"

"Did Loki attack you?" Thor asked to Strange.

"No, and no." Strange responded. "Technically, he didn't attack me, and the video has not been tampered. The events that were recorded, though, those had been altered. Curious that the patch point is noticeable in the recording... interesting."

"What about Clint, I didn't even notice him there, until I saw him the recording" Stark said.

"Gentleman!" Fury raised his voice to get undivided attention. "If what I think it happened is true, then this is really serious. So, let's all calm down, and listen to doctor Strange's explanation. I'm sure we all want to know why he brought the infinity gem here, or we have to assume that his freewill and allegiance have been compromised by Loki?" Bruce and Natasha were already reaching to the same conjecture.

Strange intervened with a gravity in his voice that matched the concerned and shocked faces.

"It's true, Loki is in possession of the infinity gem, and Clint Barton is most probably with him, not willingly I presume. I'll explain it all in detail, but so you know, and I'm not being controlled by Loki. Bet some of you were already thinking on that possibility."

"How on Earth this happened? we had the advantage, two Infinite gems, and now they are in Thanos hands!" Selvig spoke.

"Wait, you don't know if he took them to Thanos" Wanda intervened in Loki's defense.

"Actually, I do." Stark said. "Friday please replay enhancing the audio of Loki's speech."

The video was projected again, making a zoom in Loki's face. It was clear to see his lips moving. Two words he murmured. *Target acquired*

"Friday can you do the same for the video of the Raft when Loki took Vision"

*Target acquired* He had said the same words, just before the same bright blue - Tesseract blue - disappeared him.

"Any doubts the little scoundrel betrayed us and delivered our world to the hands of the mad Titan? I won't tell I told you, but so you know... I told you." The inventor added.

"Why did you brought the gem here, it was supposed to be guarded, out of Loki's reach!" Fury said, and all the looks turned to Strange for an explanation.

"It was your decision, and now I see that I should have not complied" Strange said.

"I didn't order this!" Fury yelled.

"Yes, you did, all of you did. After doctor Selvig died." Strange explained.

"Died!? I'm not dead. I didn't die, did I?" Selvig asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You did. It was an overcharge with the energy batteries." It was the sorcerer's response.

"Loki's doing?" Natasha asked, but it sounded more like an affirmation.

"No, I was with him when it happened. I left Loki in the sanctum with Wanda and Wong and came here when I received the call. I'm sorry doctor, I checked you upon my arrival, but the shock effect was immediate, nothing could had been done. After a lot of pondering, we agreed that due to the fundamental role of doctor Selvig for the operation of our main defense front against Thanos, his lost would compromise our chances to stand for the attack without a mass aniquilation of civilians. Then you said," pointing at Thor, "... _if we could turn time back..._ "

"Can we?" Thor asked.

"Not anymore. The gem that was in my possession was the time gem. Able to reverse the time. A decision was taken, for which the majority vote in favor. I vote against, nothing personal doctor Selvig." He said apologetically.

"So... you brought the infinity gem to revive Selvig?" Natasha

"More like to turn back in time, to avoid the incident that caused his death. You, Fury, requested Loki to be imprisoned as a security measure. I brought him back, and your agents took him to the security containment."

"But why we don't remember any of it?" Banner asked.

"Even if the stone can be used in a focal object, it was decided to reverse the complete temporal frame to the moment previous to Selvig injury. This way, none of us will have memory of the decision of bringing the stone, and Loki had not even been altered for being contained for that very reason. To not _giving him ideas_. I assume that Loki escaped the containment before I reversed the time. How he knew the gem was here? Well, I really don't know, but he knew what was about to happen, as he waited for me to turn back the time before seizing the gem."

"But he wait until Selvig was saved." Wanda said, but it was a question.

"That gave him the advantage, because besides me and him no one here remember the erased time. An strategic move indeed." Strange responded.

Thor looked the most horrified, his heart sank on the revelation of Loki's betrayal.

"What we will do now? Are the aliens still helping us after this?" Stark asked.

"Yes, that has not changed, yet" Thor stated. "I'll speak with Herdvorg and prince Helblindi. This shouldn't squander Jotunheim's support."

"I'm sorry Thor, but you understand that this made your crazy brother officially the bad guy. We won't be sparing him next time we see him" Stark said.

"Worry not, I won't ask for his live to be spared again. He forged himself this path, he will face the consequences." Thor responded.

"With control over time and space, Thanos may very well be on Earth right now, change the past without us even notice it!" Banner said, trying to control his breathing.

"Why he would come to Earth at all?" Natasha said. She had been pondering the information.

"What do you mean?" Fury said.

"If he has all the gems, he doesn't need to come Earth at all, he can get rid of us with a flick of his fingers. As if we had never existed."

"IF he has all the gems, we are not sure of that" Banner said. "As by my count, Thanos has five of them, and we don't know where this last 'soul' gem is. Loki said he knew, he said it was in the nine realms, but he didn't precised the location, he said it was not safe... he probably is on his way to get it."

"Or he already have it and is giving it to Thanos." Natasha added.

"But Loki said Thanos is all for destruction and gore, then he will not grant us quick merciful deaths. He will come to see us fight, fail, and suffer, don't you think? And we'll be ready to give him the fight of his live when he come." Rhodey said.

"So what, we just wait for judgement day?" A hint of green flickered over Banner's eyes and face.

"I won't sit here to wait a certain death. I said we go find Thanos and fight. He owns our lives already, what else is there to lose?"

The tension in the room was raising as foam in beer.

"Gentlemen, calm down. we-" Fury's voice was interrupted by a cell phone, and he took the call while the others continued debating. After less than a minute, he hanged, his voice more serious than ever.

"We are all reporting to the Epicenter immediately, we'll continue this meeting there. Thor, you should go ahead, Thanos has attacked one of the realms."

"Which one?" Thor asked.

"Nivadellir"

/\/\/\/\

"Argggh, damn it!" Loki yelped as his back struck against the metal floor. The laser that Stark had shot when he materialized in the lab had reached him just in time, a second before the retrieval, hurting him on the ribs. The injury was shallow, only burning the skin. Still, it hurt and had caught him unprepared.

Barton advanced to him, taking the pendant from Loki's hand, as the god was helping himself on his feet.

"Play along" Loki whispered, but Barton kicked him on the chest, sending Loki back to roll over the floor.

"Well, well, well, what we got here?" A commanding voice resonated in the room.

So, this was Thanos, the creature that intended to annihilate Earth and all the other realms.

Clint had to admit it was truly intimidating, the huge alien exhalated evilness on his voice. With just one word, it had made him shiver.

"Come!" Thanos spoke imperatively.

Barton advanced until he was in front of Thanos, deciding it was not wise to start a fight against the colossus. He was in clear disadvantage, Thanos would be better match for the Hulk, at least it would be fair in size. On top of that, they were in a spaceship, crowded with creatures that obeyed Thanos. The pressure over his mind was stronger, and he knew it. He felt compelled to obey without refusing. Barton extended his arm, showing the Eye of Agamotto. The green gem was satekept inside the pendant. Thanos longer arm reached it, taking it from Clint with a fist as big as his head.

"Another slave, how considerate of the broken prince. A bad choice though, Terrans are not durable enough." His vicious laughter was like nails being scratched on a chalkboard. "Maybe I can grant you with a few enhancements if you prove yourself to be useful. Tell me who do you serve? Do you serve this feeble attempt of a man or do you serve me, the ruler of the universe?"

"I serve you, master" Barton said. He heard himself saying it, though he didn't remember thinking to say that. The words just blurted from his mouth.

"Then kneel!" Thanos raised his voice, and Barton dropped himself on his knees.

"Very well then, take this one to my son!" Thanos said, not to anyone in specific, but several Chitaru soldiers hurried to comply his order. "Now, I have royalty to attend" He said with a smirk on his face, looking at Loki, who had managed to get on his feet again.

The Chitaru soldiers escorted Barton, not before binding his wrists together with a pair of cuffs. They took an elevator, but he was not able to see much of the walk, as one of the soldiers pushed the back of his head frequently so he pointed his eyes down. They offered him the hospitality of any decent evil lair, which was an unfurnished, dungeon-style cell, a joy to the senses - small, dark, wet, rusted metal, mold. Barton spent the last couple of hours trying to find a flaw in the limited space to break himself free, without any success. He replayed the last events in his mind. The whole thing was confusing. Like before, when Loki has used the scepter to control him, he had decided on his own, but compelled to fulfill a goal implanted in his mind. The pull has been too strong. The voice commanding him to get the gem on Earth was the same that ordered him to kneel. He had done it, to his shame. He had delivered the gem on Thanos' hand and called the humongous purple man 'master'. Why? he didn't know. That was not explicitly an order, though he was compelled to do so.

That didn't make Loki free of charges. On the contrary, the god of lies had played everyone. Too much for the facade of repented villain. He had gained access to their military installations and intelligence. The whole alliance had been a farce, probably with the intention of concentrate the defenses of the other realms so Thanos may destroy all them at once. While gaining relative free-range to walk among the Avengers, Loki used him once more as a pawn. Loki's pawn, Thanos pawn, it made no difference. It had been Loki who had used the scepter on him during the NY invasion.

Whatever damage the scepter had done in his brain, it was still present. He suspected as much, because the nightmares and foreign thoughts still plagued his mind from time to time. They had never truly stopped. Again, Barton had betrayed his friends, his team, his family, his whole race. He had killed Erick Selvig. The scientist was alive, but there had been a chance he would remain dead. No plan was infallible, but Loki cared not who lives besides himself.

Faithful to his training, Barton tried to gather all the information he could since his arrival. The Chitaru soldiers were a bit different from the ones that attacked New York, these looked more dangerous. Also, he had noticed the awkward lot standing near to Thanos, not Chitaru, probably more of his alien allies or high ranked minions. Loki must be now being congratulated by Thanos and getting back his place to command the second invasion. Clint swore he will made Loki pay, but there was not much to do for now, so he rested against the wall to collect his thoughts and strength.

Not long after, the sound of Chitaru soldiers called his attention. At least six of them approached to the cell. Barton stood in the back, ready to defend himself, but the soldiers only open enough to drop something - someone - that they had been dragging along the floor like a dead weight. He recognized the jeans, now shredded. The shirt has been removed and the blue skin could be seen under the crisscrossing cuts that marred the back. Blood dripping fresh and copiously from some cuts and was starting to coagulated in others. Barton knelt beside the injured man and rolled him, just to confirm it was Loki.

The alien yelped when his back touched the floor. His chest was no better, nor his arms, nor his face. _Damn!_ It was a hideous sight. There was a piece of rope still attached to his wrists, not tied but incrusted where it had cut the skin. Yes, hanging a person from his extended arms was a better way to lash him, causing equal damage all over his upper body. Loki's body temperature lowered unconsciously to sooth himself from the pain. He was not fully awake nor aware, but he was clearly in pain, gasping and moaning if touched. There was a metal collar around his neck, and the skin around it was also smeared in blood. No doubt the alien plan had backfired, and he got punished by his delay. In other circumstances, Barton would have enjoyed seeing the god's immortal butt beaten off his high horse, but...

This was not what he was expecting. He hated Loki, and he wanted him to suffer, just not like this, being tortured and chained like a dog. A beaten man - or alien? - was no opponent.

Loki opened one eye, the one that was not crossed shut with a red welt. "Ba..bar.t"

He rolled trying to get a better position but found that his side and chest hurt the same. He wanted to fall asleep, to numb the pain, but being in Sanctuary II, and with Thanos in possession of the time gem, well... time was the less in favor right now.

"Bar..ton" He said, after spitting blood. "Hel..pmeup"

Barton looked at him twice, before deciding to grab him by the arm and pulling him into a sit position. It helped Loki to breath better, but his speech was a little hissing.

"Dammm, thatz hurts." Loki mumbled.

"Not the welcoming you were expecting?" Barton said, with a little of sarcasm.

"Shut - up" Loki coughed forceful. "You sshouldn't c..come"

"You, deceitful scoundrel! I should kill you now before you think you can bear any control over my mind again"

"Wazit nessesary? to kill the..doc-?"

Clint couldn't contain himself and grabbed Loki's by his neck, lifting him up against the wall and kicking his stomach with his knee. If he was to die in that ship, then at least he will take Loki's life first.

A stream of blood started to pour from Loki's mouth. Barton let the grasp go and the god only fell to the floor, bracing his stomach with his hands.

"Don't pretend you care!" He yelled at the Jotun.

"Hiz a gud man"

"You made me do your dirty deed... again. I should end your pity life right now!" He spited at Loki.

"Hels sake, u be sos.. stupid" Loki doubled in half with a cough fit, that ended in him spitting more blood. "..hads to b done, therr waz no other... way."

"You delivered the gem, after pretending to help us, mobilizing armies for all the realms? Was your plan to destroy them all at once, leave the planets defenseless, so they can be submitted easier?"

"Noo, no. You'r like Thorrr, u don't listen" Loki didn't bother to mask his frustration, his energy focused in his damaged body.

"Nobody should, because you only speak lies!" Barton yelled.

"I couldn't, juzt u couldn't ei..ther." _The gem is strong. Thanos is strong. I didn't tell you what to do, or how. What you did, you did on your own_ "...u did on ur own."

It was true, Barton grumbled for giving a second thought to Loki's words. Loki didn't tell him what to do, neither had he disclosed his plan with Loki. It has been him the one to conceive and execute the plan, tampering the battery to hurt - kill - Selvig. He hated Loki for that, remembering how he had kill before for Loki, to procure the New York invasion. As expected, Strange had brought the gem, as the last resource to save the doctor Selvig. Loki was to be held secured first, to avoid him of knowing the procedure and the presence of the gem within his reach. Barton was to escort Loki to the containment room, it looked like that in the security cameras, but it has been an illusion. The real Loki knocked Barton on the back of his head and shoot the agents unconscious with Barton's gun. The hit had only stunned Barton, and he chased after Loki. In the lab, Strange was about to use the gem when Loki arrived, covered in an invisibility spell. Barton had run to Strange to make him aware of the danger. The three of them watched the time reversal, but being Loki and Barton both touching Strange at the same time, they were not affected. That was the reason why they both remember. As soon as Selvig was fine as if nothing had happened, Loki knocked the Sorcerer and snatched the gem, while Barton jumped over to stop Loki from leaving. Next thing he remembered, his body was pulled like in a rollercoaster, and Loki was in his mind, Loki, not Thanos this time. He gave him instructions, _deliver the gem, kneel to the master._ Now he remembered.

"Was it worth? Thanos has the power to destroy us all, and what do you got? A beating and a cell. You are pitiful" Barton said with contempt.

"..ed to sscape"

"Now you are showing your true face, you coward!" Barton yelled again at Loki, and this only braced his stomach with his arms in defense.

Loki's body loss tension and finally he allowed himself to lay on the floor like a ragdoll. He was so tired and fell asleep in a stupor of pain.

Clint sat on the opposite side of the cell, taking a position against the wall that allowed him to rest and keep an eye over Loki at the same time. He would need all his strength and reflexes if he wanted to escape that darn place.

He thought it had passed at least five hours when the guards entered in the cell again. They had orders to retrieve them both. To Barton, they only put the cuffs in his wrists, the same they used to walk him to the cell in the beginning. He followed the first Chitaru guard but noticed how the second followed close. They had used an electric rod to wake up Loki, and tied a chain to the collar on his neck, which they pulled to make him follow. They didn't bother to cuff Loki, but he was not making resistance anyway. They were taken to a lower level on the ship by another elevator that allowed them to see the ships' skeleton and the different levels, several where docks with more than hundreds of smaller ships, an army bigger than the one sent to New York. The level they stopped was darker and smelled awfully, one creature was waiting for them, Barton had seen him in Thanos room. He dressed a long black robe and held a scythe; his skin was gray and leathery.

"Looks like my father send me perishable goods. Oh, little quim, weren't we in this same situation not long ago? This feels like a Deja vu."

"Fuck you, Mayhem" Loki said, showing his bloody teeth in an animalistic way.

"I won't be that defiant in your position, Thanos has no use for you anymore. Fortunately, I always have been interested in you, and he allowed me to keep you as my new pet, for as long as you live. You know how I'm not good in caring pets. They tend to be fragile." He walked toward Loki, pulling his head by his hair. "What, no words of thanks? You will be dead right now if not by my doing."

Loki didn't address the taller alien.

"I hate to be ignored. I've thought you got that lesson learned by now."

A blotch of spit and blood landed in Mayhem's boot.

"Such a stubborn thing. Well then, punishment it is. I'd bet you know the drill by now, or you want to pretend you don't? It will be my pleasure to teach you, again." He signaled to the Chitaru guards "Take him to the cages. Let's see how long your petty rebellion lasts this time."

"Now, you" He said speaking to Barton "A Terran, let's see if we can find some use for you. Only useful things are allowed to be alive around here. You will work for the right to be, and if you are strong enough, maybe we can assign you more challenging tasks in the future. For now, you will be a sweeper. You will not speak unless asked. You do what you are commanded and better finish on time if you want to sleep or drink or eat or breath. Think of this as a motivation, if you are not a pussy weak, you will become the last survivor of your race. Then I will sell you to one that values singular specimens."

The Chitaru pulled him and he was guided to wherever place it was expected for him to do the 'assigned job'. They stood beneath what looked like huge cages. The ceiling for him was the floor of these cages in the upper level. The cages walls and floor were a lattice of iron bars, so the feces and wastes of whatever animal was held up there dripped through the lower floor. Literally, Barton was knee-deep in shit, and his task was to brush and sweep into sinkholes located on the sides of the huge room. The wastes were collected in a sort of pipes system for its final disposal. By the smell, he was sure they were burned. They Chitaru did not free him from the cuffs, limiting themselves to give him a heavy long broom with metal edge as his work tool. There was another prisoner already doing the job, but it looked as if he was about to faint in any minute, using the tool more like a cane to help himself from collapsing over the wastes.

Barton had no choice but start the hideous work, as the Chitaru guard decided to stay and watch over him. After a while, the jailer left and Barton got closer to the other sweeper and tried to speak with him. It was useless, as the humanoid with weird face features, opened his mouth to show where his tongue had been severed. Feces rained over their heads and Barton stepped backwards, shaking what landed on his hair. Looking up he saw the beasts that had been responsible. Giant wolfish creatures, more a like a mix between a panther and a wolf, with sharp pointy teeth. Its paws where huge enough to stood firmly without concern of get stuck between the spaces of the grid that was the floor. The lattice's negative spaces were not big enough for Barton's body to pass through, but sure his foot could slide and get trapped easily.

The beasts - several of them - started to run after something, growling as they went by. The Chitaru appeared again and menaced Barton with the electric rod, so he resumed the labor to avoid further punishment. The beasts above him finally calmed and remained quiet for a long while. He kept peeping furtively to the ceiling, whenever the Chitaru guard distracted his attention from him. Something poked suddenly through the grid, a naked foot - a human foot, or humanoid at least. The beasts all gathered in the spot, but the person got his foot free and ran to avoid the beasts that followed him in a frantic chase. That routine continued for what it seemed like an eternity. First, the beasts were calmed, a faint thud announced when the beasts started the chase. The person running in circles, sometimes the beast was upon him, gathering around the fallen prey. Eventually, there was calm again, with the promise it won't last.

Barton's hands got blisters from the dirty sweeper's handle, and he was nauseated with the smells that now had stuck to his sweaty skin. Finally, the guard ordered Barton to stop, and walked him back into the cell, along with the other silent alien. Time seemed to pass slower in space, or maybe it was the burning in his joints and bones, after being sweeping shit for so many hours. They were offered each a metal bowl, filled with a watery paste that Barton decided not to eat. The other man ate it without joy, but he didn't show repulsion. A bit later, Loki was thrown back into the cell.

This time he didn't move at all, but his chest raised and deflated in tremors. On top of his previous lacerations, there were long and deeper gashes, like made with blades or... sharp claws.

His hands were covered in blood, the fingers scalded at every fold. The Chitaru didn't came back, neither they left food for Loki. After a while of debating with himself about helping Loki or not, Barton finally approached and rolled him over his back. He had nothing to clean or close the injuries. Against his best rationale, he took of his own shirt and then his undershirt. That last piece of cloth was not clean, as it had absorbed his sweat, but at least it was not covered in feces. He cut it in rags, using a piece to clean the injuries, his own saliva serving by the lack of water, to get rid of dirt and animal hair that was stuck to the open wounds. It was a better option than doing nothing, and the only choice to diminish the chances of an infection. Finally, he wrapped the biggest cut applying pressure to keep the wound close and help it to heal. Loki moved, grasping Barton's hand, and demanding with signs to be sit. It was clear that a raised position helped him to breath better, though Loki was unable to keep his back straight for more than seconds. He coughed without control, spitting blood, but obviously distressed by a need to speak.

Barton was feeling a bit of guilt for punching Loki in the stomach earlier. The punch had not been as hard, but probably he accented an injury caused by their captors. Now it was evident the symptoms of a hemorrhage. He decided to sit behind Loki, holding the injured god's back over his chest. Reaching his plate of gruel, he offered it to Loki, who drank the watery part of the paste, leaving the rest. Immediately, he throwed up and Barton held him to a side avoiding the puke to fall over themselves. Dark clots were mixed with fresh red blood and the undigested liquid from the bowl. Loki felt asleep of exhaustion, ignoring his pitiful position, while Barton kept holding him in silence, avoiding Loki's lungs to fill with the blood coming from his stomach. Resting his back on the wall, Barton fell asleep too, his hand locked firmly around Loki's chest.

There was no way to track the passing time on that place, the light on the cell was always dim. But Loki's internal clock remembered the routines and woke up with plenty of time ahead. He had once trained himself to sleep only a couple of hours each time, it was safer. He elbowed Barton to get his attention. The human woke up, having a second of confusion, until he recalled his actual predicament.

"We've to leave" Loki said in a low voice. The little rest had been a balm to Loki's body, and thanks to Barton holding his trunk upright, his lungs were not as stressed. His voice didn't sound gasped like before, but he pronounced each word slowly, in both pace and volume.

"How you suggest we do that, and why do you think I will believe you? You'll just use me to escape yourself."

"Can't do it alone" _If you haven't notice, I can barely stand by myself._ He had not included Barton in his initial plan - draft of a plan -, but maybe it was not at all inconvenient. If being on his own, Loki's chance would have been little. He didn't anticipate he would be in such a bad shape, at least not that fast. Besides, he could not just abandon the human there.

"Didn't expect yourself to fall from the graces of your ally, huh?" Barton said.

"I was never his ally," _you dimwitted human._

"Yet evidence says the contrary. Look, I don't care if you two were BFF or if it was a one side crush of you-"

"No" Loki interrupted Barton. _Do you believe I would be ruling Earth, were I succeed before? The king of.. what? a dead realm?_ "He never intended to spare your planet."

"And you didn't care at all. We are ants to you, so you brought his army to attack Earth and people died."

 _If not me he would had sent another to do his will,_ "it was inevitable." _I was weak at the end, I just wanted to be back._

"Inevitable? bullshit!"

"Lower your voice."

"You don't tell me what to do!" He spat at Loki's ear.

"Thanos is very persuasive."

"And you are a coward! A fearful little coward! What do you fear so much? pain? did he tortured you here before? or is it dead? are you afraid to die? Well, boo hoo for you. I'll rather die before submitting myself to that monster, and I'm sure Thor would prefer to die too, before causing the death of defenseless people. And don't you dare to play the _'I was under mind control'_ card. It is too late to sound sincere."

 _I've known pain, I've wished for dead, you don't know me human, you know nothing._

Rage was building on Loki, he would not have this weakling treating him like shit. He was a god! No, he wasn't. Thor was a god, he was only a defective Jotun. He was born from royalty, and raised by royalty, but that was all. He was not a superior being, and that explained his constant failures.

"Only a monster with no feelings would serve one like Thanos, kill without remorse, turn against their own, lie blatantly at expenses of everyone else... it was a very elaborated lie, I admit..." Barton stopped, didn't want to say the last words aloud, . _..and everyone believed you, Thor did, the rest did, even... I was starting to believe._

Loki would had liked to kick the man, but he was not in position to do so. Barton hated him, he had valid reasons for that. Being once controlled by Loki, and being manipulated again by Loki, that was enough reason. Though, there was something he couldn't quite place in the man's blustering. Loki calmed himself, because that had been the most awkward conversation he ever had with anyone, in his entire life. Not to say it aloud, he was literally being hold by the man.

"You used to think that everyone can be redeemed" Loki's thoughts blurted again, remembering their previous interaction during New York attempt.

Pieces of his first encounter with the about-to-be Avengers ran through his head, the Black Widow's interrogation... _'He made a different call'_ they had been enemies first, Barton and Romanov. Of course, she was a female of his same specie, and no use in deny it, the woman was a temptress. She could convince a pious man to abandon his faith without much effort. But Barton not only spared her life, he gave her a better purpose, and friendship. For the god of lies instead, no one would give a fart, still...

"Well I think I was wrong." Barton said, but Loki was sure these words lacked of conviction.

"I don't want to die yet. And you are no help to your friends if you do. At least we can concur on this, finding a way to leave this place alive." Loki said in his paused pace.

"You always have a hidden agenda, what is this time?" Barton asked.

 _The same I told your people and Thor, I didn't lie._ "To defeat Thanos," _save as many as I can._

"Any ideas to escape?"

"We need the Tesseract," _to escape, find aid, and return._

"Sure! Easy peasy. We are just trapped at the bottom of a gigantic spaceship." Hawkeye said with mockery, but his mind was thinking in all possible escape scenarios, with or without Loki. The odds of success were minimal, they were in the middle of space.

"Thanos would be in the upper levels, near the dock" Loki said to Barton, full in determination.

"How many levels are there ahead?"

"At least a hundred" Loki responded.

"Can't you do a portal?"

"No, this collar drains my energy"

"We don't have weapons, nor concealment."

"I know" ...A _gent Obvious._ "There is a way, from the cages" Loki pointed.

"I'm sure I don't want to be in the same space with those beasts" Barton said.

"Bloodhounds, I don't like them either, but it's our best shot."

"Move, you are sweating all over me" Barton pushed himself free from Loki's weight, and this fell on his back with a thud.

"Ouch" _Bloody pigeon._ Loki positioned against the wall by himself.

Each had been able to sense the other's body during the brief exchange. Barton had been trained for interrogation at SHIELD. Natasha had showed him how to tell if a person was lying or nervous just by noticing small changes in the body signals, alterations in the pulse, the breathing, cold sweating, ticks, twitching. He found no signs in Loki while he spoke, his words had been few and measured, but truthful. Half-truths no doubt, which means he had been withholding important information. The god had been in deep thought, becoming tensed and stiffen for moments, obviously containing his impulses. The silence served as a recognition of their mutual need to escape, accompanied by an unspoken agreement to work together, for the time being.

"Follow my lead" Loki said eventually, crawling in all four when he heard the guards approaching.

Loki advanced toward the other man who was sleeping in a corner and started to strangle him. Barton went after Loki, trying to pull him away from the struggling man. When the Chitaru got hold of them, the man was already dead. The Chitaru used the electric rods on both Loki and Clint, and they were tasered again to wake up, just in time to realize they were being thrown inside the beasts' cage.

"Great plan! amazing plan, you dork!" Barton said once they were left inside. Immediately, the pack of bloodhounds noticed their presence.

"Climb!" Loki said, as he ran holding himself from the fur to one of the hounds and using it as a step to reach the higher part of the cage's wall. Then he propped himself onto the roof his fingers hooked on the between metal bars like a sloth. His whole weight was supported by his fingers and toes. "C'mon Barton!"

Clint did the same but not with the same success rate. It took him two complete runs around the cage to achieve reaching the roof and to put distance from the beasts' teeth and claws. Loki moved closer to him, Spiderman-style. It helped that Loki was barefoot, unlike Clint, who tried to stick the point of his shoes, slipping constantly from the ceiling grid.

"See that one with the injury on the neck, it will be easier to cut his throat" Loki pointed.

"And what? what we gain with that?"

"The disposal system will push the body to the trash dumpster"

"I'm listening"

"That's our way out" Loki ensured.

"Wait, all the trash goes down. I think is burned in a combustion chamber." Barton pointed.

"All the trash ducts are connected. We can climb them up" Loki stated.

"A hundred levels!? Without being caught?"

"Yes, if they think we were incinerated"

"I could have reached the ducts from the level below, without the risk of being eaten or injured, you know." Barton said annoyed with himself for following Loki's plan without proper inquire. Not that Loki gave him any time to ponder.

"But I couldn't."

"You selfish bastard. Even if we make it up, the Tesseract must be heavy guarded."

"We'll think about that later. My arms are getting tired" Loki hurried.

"Ok, ok. How we kill the beast, we don't have a weapon" Barton said, also getting tired of the upside-down hanging position.

"That one over there, with the lighter fur, is an old hound. I will get him to chase me, but I need you to pull me before it breaks me in two with his jaw."

"Wait, what? No!" _Damn crazy alien!_

Loki dropped himself from the cage's roof. His arms were already fully extended, and he had no strength to pull himself up and climb down, so he just let go. He plopped on the floor, the hit shocked him a bit, but he managed to stand up before being reached. The older hound ran to his direction almost immediately. Unfortunately, he got the attention of the rest of the pack too. The dominant males circled him and growled to the others that got too close trying to get a piece of him. Loki rolled himself towards the older hound, who closed his muzzle around his middle, lifting him by the hips, and running to avoid the others. Loki squeezed his hand inside the huge mouth, trying to find a tooth about to be shed. It was common in the older specimens to lose their teeth. To die of old age for these beasts meant to die by gradual starvation.

"Barton!" Loki yelled. The hound was not as fast as the others who cornered him, throwing bites and trying to catch whatever part of Loki dangled off the animal's mouth.

Hawkeye jumped like an acrobat, landing on the back of the hound. Hitting the animal's head with his fists, he got it to open his mouth between growls of complain, thus dropping Loki.

"Loki!" Barton yelled, and the god lifted one arm to be pulled up to the hound's back. Like a wild bull, it started to toss around, jerking his back to drop them off. "Hold on!"

"Now is your turn" Loki said, handing Barton a tooth, that looked a bit like a velociraptor's claw. It was big to fit in the palm like a small blade, with a curvy shape and a sharp inner edge.

The bloodhounds started to attack the older one, desperate to get both men down. Clint held from the animal's fur, climbing down his side and toward his neck. The two men kicked the beast and pulled from his fur and ears to make him budge in the direction they wanted. When they got close enough to the one with the injury in the neck, Barton jumped to the back of the other hound. Holding the teeth as if it was a pocket knife, he pierced it in the injury adding a bigger and deeper gash that started to bleed profusely, from side to side. The bloodhound stumbled, walking a few steps without a fixed direction, his breath became forced and blood leaked from his neck and snout, until it finally collapsed on the floor.

Loki joined Barton behind the fallen animal, both aware of the pack closing ranks in their direction. An alarm beeped in a corner of the cage and the hounds dispersed, apparently the sound has that meaning imprinted in them by conditioning - Loki knew how Thanos minions used electric collars for that very purpose. A drone entered the cage, pushing the hound's body to and edge, where a panel retracted. Loki and Barton slipped away by the trap door, just before the body followed, pushing them down by a trash duct. The duct was not wide, and the weight of the dead hound on their backs made it difficult for them to hold from the walls. It was a short, vertical fall, and they ended in a container room, literally swimming in garbage.

"Ok, we are out, now what we do?" Clint asked Loki, trying to keep himself from being buried alive.

"Now we look for an exit" Loki said, and whatever mechanism the container had to get rid of the garbage activated. It was only a dosage system to move the trash in batches through an opening with rotating blades, and into a combustion chamber that was ignited by the ship rockets. That will melt anything right away.

"What the hell is that!" Barton asked with consternation.

"Not the recess bell, I can tell. We need to be out ASAP" Loki responded.

"ASAP?" _Really?_ He remembered being him the one that introduced Loki to some modern English terms and common use phrases. Didn't expect the alien to use them like a local.

"NOW!" Loki yelled.

Barton looked in every direction. The container had a few red lights aligned in the top of the wall, but mostly it was dark, same as the interior of the trash ducts. His eyes were good to vigil in the night, so making honor to his nickname, he found a smaller duct in one of the walls, that looked reachable from where they stood. He literally pulled Loki by his arm, guiding him toward the opening he just descried. The passage was a chute, narrow and sloped. They crawled inside like hamsters. It led to a service scuttle near the engines' room. They were in the center of the ship, looking at the hollow space that allowed to see all the ship levels. Pulling themselves out, they explored the near surroundings in silence, finding a rack with wires, power lines, and pipelines.

"This may be it, looks likes it reaches straight for several levels, maybe even all of them" Barton observed, looking up how it extended for the immediate three levels, the rest was not illuminated. Good, they need concealment if their jailers notice they had escaped from incineration.

Ascending was not hard, but extremely long. In what should had been like the twentieth level the had climbed up, Loki members were exhausted. He lost his step, falling at least five levels before he was able to hold on and stop his fall. Barton descended until he found Loki, embracing the rack and hooked by his armpits. They couldn't stop, not now, several alarms sirens had sound, accompanied by announces that Clint didn't understand in alien tongue, but he was sure the call was about them. He took off his shirt to use it as a security rope. It was too short, so he tied a shirt sleeve to his ankle and the other to Loki's wrist. Ideally, he would tie a rope to his waist, but this situation was less than ideal. If Loki fell and he didn't react fast enough, his weight might pull them both down. The rope didn't work, as he advanced faster, yanking at Loki's wrist constantly. Again, they stopped, and Barton switched the ties to Loki's ankle and Barton's wrist, this time, he made Loki advance first, himself following close behind.

They stopped to make a recon, confirming they were in level 32nd. Two minutes of rest were welcomed but too short for their exhausted bodies, they just lied next to each other in the small space concealed next to a slit that gave access to a corridor. Their breathing sounded as if they were scuba divers, inhaled and exhaled calmly and deeply. Loki's hand rested on his stomach, satisfied he had not thrown up again, still the pain was present. His healing was again obstructed by the collar suppressing his magic.

"Are you Ok?" Barton asked.

Loki waved his hand in dismiss. That tired he was.

"We need a plan to find the Tesseract and get it without being killed on sight. They sure have it under a lot of armed vigilance."

"We need disguises. Do you still have the tooth?"

"I do, but- I see. Wait here, I'll get us something"

"Wait-" Loki attempted, but Barton had already vanished through the slit.

Loki rested, regaining his strength. The collar had been pulsating a little, but as much as he knew, it was not a regular punishment collar, else he would had been electrocuted several times during the first part of their escape. Also, it didn't have a tracker, otherwise they had been found already, unless it was a trap and Mayhem was just waiting for them to mock their fail attempt. It was a possibility. His fingers slid under the metal feeling the sore skin underneath. Barton returned not longer, carrying a bundle of clothes and two helmets.

"How do you-?" Loki was to ask, but he got his response when Barton lifted his arm, showing the tooth soaked in blood. "Won't they find the bodies?" He asked instead.

"Throw them into a trash duct. Let's dress, we probably won't have this much space above."

This much space was actually very few. They had to do contortionist movements to dress themselves in the black leather clothes of the Saakarian soldiers. The helmets didn't conceal their faces, so they used rags, formerly rope-t-shirt, to improvise balaclavas. In the positive news, the two soldiers were carrying short laser weapons that now gave the jailbreakers some sense of defense. Seventeen levels later, they left the duct and rack behind, ready to blend among Thanos ranks.

"What are you doing?" Barton asked Loki, in a very low voice. The god's movements were strangely stiff.

"Trying to walk like them, do the same."

"They don't walk like that, is more like a.." Barton demonstrated it with a better fluid movement.

"No need to brag about it" Loki whispered back.

"What are they?"

"Saakarians, is an insectoid race"

"Gross" Barton remarked.

"Now shut up. Saakarians don't chat."

They were lucky to advance undisturbed passing several halls and rooms, but they have no idea where to look for. A patrol of six Saakarians and two Chitaru escorted a group transporting a glass cage, inside of it a huge golden gauntlet. Loki and Barton were not allowed to join when they tried. They made an effort to act naturally, no other option that to search every level above, one by one.

In level 13th they had to evade several of Thanos high-ranked, most trusted Thralls - if he trusted anyone -, the children of Thanos, as they were called. None of them was related with the Titan for real, and honestly Thanos only recognized them as such when they were successful in their assigned task. Thanos ensured their training and punishments were as merciless as he would torture anyone. Not Loki, though, the god had endured beyond expectations, allowing Thanos to cause harm to an extent he had never had the chance before. Most creatures gave up or died earlier, much earlier.

Thanos thralls were talking, though they mostly conspired, against each other, against anyone, or about how to cheat Thanos. They had too much self-esteem, infused with a good dose of arrogance.

"Did you already find your lost toys?" A female voice.

"They went into the incinerator, if they are alive, they are like rats creeping in the ducts. It's just a matter of time to find them." Mayhem responded with disdain.

"Can't you just track the collars?"The woman asked.

"They have not them yet, they were in the cages"

"Will you give that infantile excuse to Thanos?" He will punish you for being such and sloppy idiot!"

"Stop it, both of you. Thanos requires your presence, now!" A third person in a black cloak spoke with a metallic voice which sounded almost robotic.

Loki and Barton lowered their heads as the three taller figures left the room. They followed from a safe distance, founding their way to Thanos room.

In the middle of it, a metal pedestal had been placed, containing in one side a gravitational holder, with four colored gems suspended over. It looked like the arms of a candle holder - if these were the creepy bony fingers of a skeletal hand. In the other side, a huge golden gauntlet.

"Excellent, now there is only one gem left to find and then... omnipotence. The whole universe will kneel to me!"

Thanos grabbed the gauntlet which fitted in his huge hand, making a fist as a sign of power. He held the Eye of Agamotto and crushed it in the gauntlet's palm, closing his fingers around it. The amulet broke, revealing the bright green gem, that he placed in one of the sockets over the gauntlet knuckles.

He placed the mind gem on the gauntlet too, and the power gem, holding each with his bare hand without getting any negative effect.

"Let's go" Loki said to Barton, "we must recover the gem."

"Wait, Loki. Loki!"

But it was too late, Loki was already running at full speed toward Thanos, shooting the laser weapon, but the blows caused no harm to the Titan. In the blink of an eye, everyone in the room ran and shot after Loki, he couldn't avoid all the blasts, and fell merely less than a foot from the pedestal.

"What is the meaning of this, Mayhem, you useless maggot!" Thanos yelled. "Seize him, or take his place, I'm warning you!"

Mayhem ran to hold Loki, his greyish skin a tone paler after Thanos threat.

Thanos touched the red gem, which changed into a liquid. It floated in the air to find its way to an empty spot in the gauntlet, then it crystalized again into solid gem.

Loki jolted up just before Mayhem reached him. His mind repeating his purpose, because it was his only opportunity. _Do not fail, I cannot get captured again, not again, do not fail, get up, run._ "Barton!" He yelled as strong as he could, getting on his feet, and ignoring the pain.

Mayhem fell on the floor next to Loki, a smoking hole in the center of his forehead. Barton ran toward Loki, shooting at everyone who tried to stop the god.

The space gem was now at a hand's reach, but Thanos hand was closer, and both raced for the gem. Thanos' bare hand closed around it, while his other one - the gauntlet hand - collided against Loki. He didn't see the golden fist approaching, and the blow made him to roll on the floor, contorting and yelling in agony. Thanos laughed harder, but when he opened his purple fist, he realized that the gem was not in his hand. It was in Loki's hand.

"Stupid boy! You think you can wield the power of an infinity stone with your bare hands."

Loki struggled with the gem, the power raw, not restrained by the squared encasement, it was burning him inside out. He could not control it, his magic restrained hurt and the gem energy strangled him, making the collar to feel like molting metal. It did melt, burning his skin, but his own energy was free, and he tried to gain some relief. _Too much energy, too much, don't control it, surrender..._ A new surge of energy hit him, as Thanos used the gauntlet to attack him, shooting him a stronger a bolt of energy. The stones called each other and Thanos was using the other four to yank the Tesseract from him.

Loki's body was about to break apart into stardust.

"Enough!" Thanos yelled, walking toward Loki. The god was defenseless and Thanos grabbed him by his head, not affected by the power surge that was killing the fake Asgardian. Loki's hand didn't yield, and Thanos massive one couldn't pry it open to drop the gem. In his frustration he throwed Loki against the floor, and used the Gauntlet energy again, this time in a steady beam against Loki.

Barton didn't know what to do, he used the laser gun to shoot Thanos, but the power of the gauntlet acted like a shield making the laser to bounce over his body. The black cloaked creature tried to stop him, and he fought. He could had done better with his arrow or a familiar weapon. He fought hand to hand, but the strength difference was noticeable. They were leaving him without much room to escape, and he did the only thing that came to his mind, even if suicidal. He ran toward Loki. On the touch, the gem's energy invaded his own body.

"Loki, damn it Loki!" He yelled, but he couldn't hear his own words as he spoke.

The god sensed the man and touched his head.

 _"Help me"_ Barton listened to Loki's voice on his mind, _"this is where we need to go."_ An image appeared on his mind, a city with light everywhere, something that may exist on a drawing of a sci-fi comic.

"What do I do? I don't understand" Barton yelled, twisting himself on pain.

 _"Will it, just will it..."_ and the blue light engulfed both.

Thanos' screams became a distant echo.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, it's alive." A masculine voice said with no particular intonation. If there was a feeling - any feeling - in the man for seeing his old... acquaintance, it was not revealed. Truth was, he was not faking his unsurprised expression, whatever curiosity he had once had toward the oddity that the Jotun represented, it was long ago faded.

"Barely" The woman responded.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"My place is not as easy to reach while carrying two knocked out men"

"The other one?"

"A human"

"For sale?"

"No, I've known him before. He is trustable, or he was when I met him, nowadays I don't trust my safety to anyone."

"Wise. What are you planning to do with him?"

"I'll wait for him to wake up, this is as close as I'll be to get news from home"

"I meant for the human?"

"Same thing. Do not fret, as soon as they are up we'll be out of your place, or what remains of it."

"I could hire a servant."

"Now you hire people, Tivan? I don't remember any of your full time 'employees' elated to remain here."

"I take good care of all my possessions, I provide them what they need, no less, no more. They not always agree; short span races tend to be greedy."

The human moved, emitting an undistinguishable mumbling.

Clint woke up with a sudden jump, ready to fight whoever was in his proximity, but he stopped after seeing the woman that was trying to pin him down.

"Stop, Clint son of Barton, you'll only hurt yourself more." The woman said.

"Do I know you?" He stuttered.

"Yes, you do. I'm Sif, from Asgard. We meet during the incident with Lorelei"

"The enchanting woman. I remember her" Barton said confused.

"Enchantress" Sif corrected.

The witch and her sister were both female versions of Loki with their treachery. The duo had been once the dirt to Loki's nails, trying to gain favor in the court, and most important with the crown prince, using their sorcery for deception.

"Are we back on Earth? I need to speak with Fury."

"No, this is not Earth, we are too far away. I already know how you reach here, but why?"

"Loki... LOKI!" Barton sat suddenly looking around for the alien, who was laying unconscious in a metal slab. "Is he...? Fucking bastard, I'm going to kill him myself!"

Well, that solved one of Sif questions. Some things - beings - never change.

Three years ago, Loki had been declared dead and Thor had gone to Midgard after the woman, Jane. Odin had mourned his youngest son as a fallen warrior, it was his son after all. Sif would never had been as benevolent as the Allfather, only a noble king like him would have done what he did. Spare the life of the Jotun runt, took him as his own child. A beast can be tamed, but at the end of the day it will always be a beast, that's something that a beast trainer should never forget. Many had lost a hand for becoming too comfortable around wild animals, instincts always prevail. There was a reason why the Jotuns, being the oldest race, lived like uncivilized savages. They were beasts in their core, and Loki was one of them. If Odin was trying to make Loki a counterexample, it didn't work. The traitor and fake prince had been imprisoned, and things went well until Thor's insane idea of setting Loki free. She didn't agree, but she followed him as always. It was her duty to protect her prince and future king, to protect the realm. If Thor was convinced that was the way, then she was no one to refuse, after all, he had been raised in the wisdom of kingship. She loved him, even if he only reciprocated as one would a closest friend. On the hopes that he may see her in a different way, she was willing to wait all the time he needed, being at his side as a loyal friend, as much as that hurt. The Allfather hoped Thor to see reason soon, about rejecting the throne, and about his fascination with Midgard and Midgardians.

Lately, the Allfather had looked off character, distracted for the most. She could see the pain he was trying to hide for the sake of his people. For days, he had locked himself away in his chambers - this she knew from inquiring with the maids. Then he held few meetings, but he was not really into it, the council men had said. She couldn't blame him, his wife dead, Loki's betrayal and dead, his heir leaving when he needed his support. Things changed with the first anniversary of the Queen lost. It was a grandiose remembrance, most suitable for a beloved queen and wife. Sif had never see the man crying before.

Things were not bad for a while, but they had been better. Asgard prospered, but the other realms were unattended, this being the cause of several local conflicts. The warriors three where sent along the Einherjars to keep peace and order. They were split apart, sent in different directions. Sif herself was sent to a most remote location, beyond the Nine. That had been almost two years ago, she had kept the count by Asgardian calendar.

The task that the Allfather had bestowed upon her had been promptly accomplished, but she was never allowed to return. No matter how many times she called - yelled, even begged - for Heimdall. While she tried to keep herself alive in that forsaken place called Knowhere, she suspected each passing cycle that something may had happened in Asgard, something bad. It was not until recent that her worries got confirmed. The catastrophe arrived in the shape of Thanos, who seized by force one of Tivan's prized items, the Aether. He was in a quest for the Infinity gems, that together were the most powerful force in the universe. Most shocking was the fact that he was in possession of the space gem, the one that had been guarded inside the Tesseract. He must had stolen it from Asgard, and Sif hoped that the Allfather and Thor had protected the people and the realm from Thanos' destruction.

Now tying the clues, it was evident that Loki has faked his death to escape. Maybe he had been the one to give the Tesseract to Thanos. And now here it was, Loki, alive, and the space gem...Why? How? She needed answers. The presence of the human can only mean that Midgard and S.H.I.E.L.D was involved. So whatever conflict Loki and Thanos created had escalated to Midgard.

The good thing was that the man didn't seem to be controlled as Loki has done once. Though she won't lower her guard, with Loki, the only certainty was that his deceitful Jotun nature will emerge. While thinking on all this, she bonded Loki's wrists with magnetically charged handcuffs. They each attached to a side of the slab. He was hurt, probably got a good fight from the humans - again, mischief never learns -, most sure nothing undeserved. But she will not touch him after getting some answers first.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Clint asked.

"Safe" Sif answered, regretting that the human had gave this piece of information in front of Tivan.

"Is. it. here?! OUT. I want the three of you out and far away from here!" Tivan yelled, a bit altered.

"No. Do you realize what this mean? He doesn't have it anymore." Sif said in her defense.

"No, it means he will return for it, and will leave nothing the next time!"

"I thought you were immortal"

"I am, but I'm not omnipotent, it took me a million of years to build my collection and my home, I cannot materialize all back from nothing. Besides, there are worse faiths than death, and Thanos is especially fond of finding new ways to torment a sentient body."

"But if someone was strong enough to steal this gem from him..." Sif said.

"That being is probably dead by now. Now, you all are leaving, unconscious or not. Find a ship and leave Knowhere immediately."

"I cannot afford a ship." She had worked her ass in that hell hole to buy a ship and leave, but she was far away from getting enough credits. Home had become a faraway dream, but it was the only thing that kept her sanity and sense of purpose.

"I bet you will find one easily, now that half the population of Knowhere had been killed by Thanos."

"He won't be back as soon as before, not without this" She held the cylinder that served as containment for the gem, the bright baby blue reminding her of Thor's blue eyes.

"He won't be back at all if that is not here. So, begone and take it with you!"

"It won't be wise to scamper out until they are in condition. Safety is a concern right now, and I won't risk being assaulted by brigands and losing this precious gem. That would be unpropitious."

"Fine, you have today then, but tomorrow I don't want to see 'that' still here" Tivan said, signaling the Tesseract with his crown jewel walking stick, before leaving the room.

"Are you hurt?" Sif asked Barton, who nodded. "Ok, let's tend to your injuries, and then I'll give you something to eat. Meanwhile, you can be useful and told me everything you know. I have been stranded here for 667 days."

"Where do I start, there is much that happened in the last... months. A purple crazy alien named Thanos wants to destroy everything and kill everyone, and we are trying to stop him-'

"Wait, who is we, humans? Is Thor still with you?"

"Everyone, all these aliens of the Nine realms, Elves, Dwarves...Loki's kind-"

"Asgard?"

"At least what is left of it, but most of them are not fighters, women and children-"

"What is left of it? Let's start from the beginning, what do you know about Asgard, and Thor?"

"Ok..."

Some of the things the human mentioned were shocking and unbelievable. He only knew what Thor had told him. Still, it was perturbing... except for the part of Loki being playing everyone under their noses, Thor included, that she had expected it. But it make her rage that she had been framed by Loki in Odin's disguise. She had failed her King. Her home was destroyed, the whole planet, her family, her friends...

She listened carefully, while the man ate between talking and trying to respond her questions as best as he could. By the end of the story, she could be empathic with the man toward Loki's behavior. Had he truly delivered the time gem just to recover the space one? It didn't seem like something Loki would do, but who can claim to know Loki for sure?

Mad as she was with Loki, and wary about his Jotun nature, she still checked his wounds. Barton had insisted.

"Help me" She said to the human while trying to take Loki's shirt off. "By the Nine" She exclaimed in awe. Multiple injuries, some deep. She cleaned them and patched the bigger ones with clean dressing.

It was late when Loki returned to the world of awareness. Sif and Barton were asleep, and Loki didn't realize where he was at first. The table was hard and cold under his back, his hands restrained. Darkness was around him. He can't be back, _I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't,_ he started panicking like a child. _If Barton survived... maybe the gem is not here anymore... I failed, again, I failed._ His chest raised and deflated fast and faster, but his eyes were shut tight, he heard the steps of someone approaching, he knew that pain will come with those steps.

"Loki? Loki! Wake up, wake up!' She shook his shoulders, patting his face.

The noise woke up Clint, who approached to Loki and Sif. "Damn! He is passing a fever." He said.

Thor had said once to Clint that Aesir don't get sick, only if it was induced by poison or a spell. Apparently that was not the case for Jotuns, or maybe Loki just liked to be the exception to all rules. In the short time they had been recently sharing in the tower, he had seen Loki under the weather more than once.

The Jotun looked really sick, his forehead covered in sweat, his cheeks reddish. "Maybe his injuries are infected" Barton suggested.

"That's not possible, he must be healed by now" Sif said. She unwrapped some of the bandages just to confirm, they were infected indeed. Was he not healing? "This doesn't look right"

Sif went to retrieve her most treasured Asgardian possession - after her weapon -, a healing stone. But once fetched, she thought if this may be one of Loki's illusion. She didn't want to waste up her only stone for one of Loki's tricks.

Barton saw the doubt in her face. "He could had left me behind, but he didn't. He is definitely not trustable, but his injuries are not fake. We need to find a way back, and for that we need him." To this reasoning, Sif nodded, pulverizing the stone over Loki's blood-soaked chest.

It did nothing, absolutely nothing...

"What sorcery is this? Loki?" Sif cursed in a language Clint didn't understand, but by her tone, he knew it had been... not nice words. "Now, what do we do?"

"What about old fashion first aids" Clint said. "Let's try to cool him down. Do you have some ice?"

It was not ice, but it will do the trick. Tivan provided a strange blanket made of a weird gel-ish texture. It reacted to thermal stimuli balancing the temperature. Loki laid wrapped with it, his hands still bounded. His skin turning a bluish color. He had been resisting the change. His Jotun body trying to switch to manage the heating, but he denied in his drowsiness state. Reluctant to give himself up to the sadistic tortures that Mayhem imparted to him when he was particularly vulnerable as a Jotun. But forced by the cooling effect of the blanket, his body took control, the fever finally receding.

When he opened his eyes and sanity started to unclouding his mind, he realized he was not in Sanctuary II anymore. His best guess was... Knowhere, so it has worked, he though, noticing the Hawkeye standing in his visual angle. The man looking as good as Loki wished himself to be. But there was also another... Sif, of course. He was a genius, wasn't he? The female warrior looked horrified and Loki coughed. His hands were bounded, but he felt comfortably fresh, and he could see clearly how his breath condensed in a puff. Then he knew exactly what Sif was looking at.

"Sif?"

"You are a...one of them" Even if she knew, it was a totally different thing to see Loki looking like of them. She had considered him Asgardian all her life. Yes, the weird one of the lot, too pale, too thin, too different, but Asgardian nonetheless. The blue was not disgusting. After living in Knowhere, she had got used to see aliens in every skin color, blue was not uncommon in that side of the universe, several races sported it. But the red eyes, that was a peculiar Jotun trait, red like blood, blood-thirsty beasts.

"A monster" Loki said. "Worry not Sif, I won't steal you from you bed to eat your innards raw and bathe myself in your blood."

"Are you OK?" Barton asked Loki.

"Evidently, I'm not. I though your nickname implied that you were particularly gifted in your sight"

"You are not in position to act like a bitch, we almost die in Thanos's ship. I want to know why?"

"Peace Barton." Loki said. The human was right, how he had been so idiot to thing he can take an infinite gem from Thanos by himself? For once, he was glad the human had meddled with his - idiotic - plan.

"Son of Barton, I want to strangle this weasel too, but let's us focus in returning home"

There was no home for her to return. but there was still the people, and she yearned to walk again among her kind.

"Ok" Barton agreed, and then to Loki "You are gravely injured, tell us how to help you."

"You'll need a knife first, Sif, can you provide one for my good friend Barton?" Friend, he was smoothing the conversation before even start it.

Sif looked unsure, but Loki explained about the rune and the conjured blade, and the consequences over his body and healing ability. It made sense, Sif thought, looking how Barton carved over Loki's skin once more, to get rid of the rune effect. Then he cleaned the new wounds and released him from the cuffs, so Loki could sit to get his chest dressed again.

"Now you can start talking, only the truth this time or I swear I'll deliver you back to Thanos." Barton warned him.

First, Loki updated Sif with the news about Asgard, including his little deception as Odin, and how he and Thor had met Hela, Goddess of Death. How Odin's evil secret firstborn had unleashed her powers against the people of Asgard, and how they sacrificed Asgard to put an end to Hela and save the people. After Sif rage calmed down, which took few minutes while she plunged her weapon repeatedly against a wall, Loki briefly summarized the events that happened between the encounter between the refugee ship and Thanos and the moment in which he and Barton were teleported into Sanctuary II.

Loki explained how the only way to reach back to Thanos was by delivering an Infinite gem, and being the time gem at a hand... He took advantage of Thano's mind control effect over Barton, so he gained access to the gem. His plan had been always to recover the Tesseract, even if it was at expenses of another gem. His throat was dry, and he coughed several times. Between his inhospitable stay at Thanos' ship, the exertion of the escape, and the fever, Loki started to feel a bit dizzy and dehydrated. Barton stood up and fix Loki a mug with fresh water, from the same jar that Sif had served to him before.

"Thank you" Loki said to the human. Holding his wrist before he set distance again. And just in case the man had misinterpreted his words... "I thank you, for holding my back there, I could have not succeeded alone. Now, I know it. They're so lucky to have you, I swear to you, I will do all in my power to be sure it remains like that."

Barton broke eye contact, making sense of Loki's words. Loki's open sincerity baffled Barton, but sentiment was reserved only for his family and closest friends. He could never befriend someone like Loki, not after how personal their grudge had turned in the past. But then, he though the same about Natasha once. Never he thought he would trust her with his own life, neither that she would be the godmother of two of his children. Loki's words permeated in his mind, nonetheless. _"They're so lucky to have you"_.

"It was a dangerous game you played, trickster. So, tell us, what have you achieved?" Sif inquired.

"We..." Loki said, looking at the human. "... achieved a strategic advantage."

"Lady Sif, Odin... I meant, when I pretended to be Odin, I sent you here with a task. Please enlighten Barton about it."

"You gave me a sealed box, with inscriptions in alien symbols. I sent a message to the Krylorian Ambassador in Xandar. He sent an envoy to retire the box. I never was told what was inside."

"They gave you something in exchange, didn't they?" Loki asked.

"Yes, this." She handed him a chip, the size of a nail, that she had been carrying it inside a pendant around her neck.

"Great, allow me your arm-band" Loki said to Sif.

"Wait, you have explained nothing yet" Barton took the chip from Sif's hands before Loki took it, so the alien conceded and proceeded to elaborate.

"The mind gem, as you can give faith Barton, in not only a source of power. It has an intelligence of its own."

"It is alive?"

"No, not alive, but it does exist as an abstract conscience. A mind without a body, not a soul, not sentiments, neither a purpose, only a high level of rationale. During my previous stay with Thanos, I became...acquainted with it. It can manifest within a subject's mind, acquiring the bearer's purpose and personality."

"So, you did control it"

"I was never the bearer, Thanos was, as it was later Stark's android machine. I was the subject, and the gem, as Thanos's epitome, subjected me to as sort of... disciplining. I was exposed to a lot of information if only to exercise the limits of my mind. I was filled with more than I can handle, and I was requested to prove my... readiness, in some less ambitious 'tasks' in this side of the universe. When I returned to Asgard, all this information overflowed my mind, until I found a way to drain it off. I wrote it all, enough to make a decent collection of books, regarding some cultures I have never meet, weaponry and vessels I have never seen. Because of my seidr abilities, I may have gained some information I was not supposed to be granted. You'll see, I was not the first subject, my predecessors where not as resistant and their minds were consumed by the gem. What was in the box, dear Sif, was part of that stolen knowledge, regarding strategic locations and power of one of Thanos most ancient and powerful allies, the Kree Orthodox radicals, which had a been hostile presence in Andromeda and few adjacent galaxies for about 40 thousand years. Enough information to, if used wisely, end a long-lived war that caused immeasurable ruin, including the annihilation of a couple of old races that first opposed to them."

"You are telling us that you are freaking hero? I grew close to you and Thor, and I don't think you are capable of disinterested acts." Sif stated.

"Same here, that story sounded too self-condescending" Barton said.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan it to be like that, in the beginning. But I was not blind to believe I would be ruling Asgard eternally under the disguise of Odin. For once, it was exhausting to maintain that ugly illusion. But I was healing from that nefarious injury of the Kurse, and why not, I needed a time for resting, to forget about hardships of my life. The last years haven't been exactly kind to me, so I allowed myself to feel unburdened if only for a year. After a while, I tried to articulate a retirement plan. Going to a peaceful galaxy where my past won't precede nor hunt me. Xandar seemed a perfect place, a modern culture, open minded. Except for the peaceful part, so I sent you Sif, to deliver them an advantage. And of course, I expected that my disinterested act would put me in their good graces, to become a welcomed immigrant in the future."

"Do you think to be King is having time to feel unburdened?" She asked Loki.

"Cut it Sif" _I've learned, dear Sif. I know the level of peace I'm seeking can only be achieved by dead. I've learnt it the hard way._

"Why are you so sure that they will provide us military support to fight Thanos in our galaxy, as a payment for your service." Sif asked again.

"Not as a payment, that would be unpolite. I'm hoping that Xandarian high values and ethics guide their decision. Also, they have been dealing with Thanos schemes by far more time that us. He tops their list of wanted criminals." Loki explained.

"I hope you are right " Barton said, returning the chip.

The tiny piece of technology, resulted to be a direct code sequence for communicating with the Nova Prime. The projection of an old woman with commanding presence popped from Sif's arm-band. It did not surprised Loki's companions. But in the concerned way in which she reacted to his updates regarding Thanos and his quest for the infinite gems, Loki knew they could be counting with another ally. The three of them, reunited again as team mates, would be travelling to Xandar to plea their cause.

Tivan was seeing the trio from afar, he had not acknowledged Loki yet. But the Jotun, former Asgardian, approached him.

"Taneleer Tivan, I won't say I'm thrilled to see you again, but I thank you for your hospitality, nonetheless."

"Loki of...nowhere. I'm not fond of our encounters the way they had been evolving. Have you noticed the way chaos remains after you left a place?"

"Not by my hand this time, I gave you the Aether, my debt is paid in full. Thanos claiming is not my fault."

"You'll be a lovely adding to my collection, you know. I can offer you a break from your constant life dramas. A nice secluded retreat, clean lodging, free food, solitude...think of it as a... retirement plan."

"I'd rather not. I don't do good in confinement" _Again with this? I'd rather die than become part of your petting zoo._

"Immortality tends to be so boring, you can't blame me to find some distraction." Tivan said.

"I guess your brother might think the same, such a hobby he has." This was Loki's attempt to change the topic.

"So, you have a chance to meet him, how lovely. We are not in speak terms right now. You'll see, while I have a passion to preserve treasured species, he had a knack for disposing them in the most brutal ways. I'm averse to violence, he finds it... entertaining."

"That I've seen."

"Begone then, Loki... Óskuldbundinn. Wouldn't that look great in your plate?"

"I don't think I'll change my mind... any time soon." Loki said this while taking a few steps backwards to put distance with between him and The Collector.

"Take your time to consider it, my offer won't expire any time soon... or ever. I hope you are into reasoning, next time our paths may cross again." He said, giving Loki a wink.

 _I hope that won't happen any time soon... or ever._

"We'll see." Loki responded.

"We'll see." Tivan advanced the few steps that Loki had managed to break apart.

"Maybe it will be your mind that changes first, you… being immortal... sure might realize how insignificant some beings are in the big scheme of things, little mistakes of uncontrolled evolution... Besides, I don't think I deserve the endeavor, me... being me, and the chaos that follows." Loki said, silver tongue failing pitifully on the prospect of being targeted as the object of Tivan's fixations.

It gave him the creeps, his interactions with Tivan, one just can't deny a being like that. It will be seen as an offense and send the alien into a quest for retribution. On the contrary, to agree with him was the same as signing a binding contract while submitting himself to the alien desires.

Imagine a spoiled child that always got what he wants. That was Tivan, a child whose interest in new toys was insatiable, only that for him, toys included living beings. When his short span of attention became idle, the old toys were put behind a glass exhibition and locked away forever, or until they expired of age. That's how Tivan met Thanos, he bought the knowledge to clone his most unique treasures, he paid the Titan with knowledge too. Immortals beings have all the time of the universe - and boredom, don't forget that - to pursue each of their petty - and inadequate crazy - obsessions. Loki wished he had never met the guy.

"Farewell, Taneleer Tivan" Loki turned and walker a bit faster, but not too much to be that noticeable. Once he reached Barton and Sif, he spoke to them in a whisper, "Let's abandon this forsaken place at once!" urging his sprinting through the streets covered in rubble, leaving the Collector's Museum behind.

There were sporadic fires, not yet extinguished, and gangs rambling in search for food, or anything valuable or useful. The trio reached one of the docks without being spotted by troublemakers. As Tivan had said, there were indeed ships left abandoned. Literally they could choose whichever they wanted.

It was a relief when Knowhere became the tiniest spot in the vastness of space. Loki left out a whimper, he was still in pain, but he wanted to be sure they reached their destination with safety. None of the others had ever piloted a spaceship, even less hyper jumped through the paths between galaxies. As much as he wanted to rest, he will postpone it. Things won't get easier once they reach Andromeda, but if they were lucky, they may avoid unwanted encounters with the Kree. He sat as comfortable as he could, guiding the human and the Asgardian woman in the navigation of the small ship. The face of Barton was something interesting, reminded Loki of old Vikings and their expressions when they realized the gods they venerated existed for real. Sure, the human now started to understand how small he was in the immensity that was the universe. Loki could relate, even from his privileged position as a prince of Asgard, even with his natural powers, more evolved Aesir technology, seidr abilities, he had felt diminutive and lost in the void. Nothing more overwhelming that the inability to change an unexpected reality. Like the despair a fish may felt when being caught in a net, or the suffocation that follows as the net is pulled out of the water.

/\/\/\/\

 _How magic was so natural in Loki?_ Thor asked himself this for the hundred time in the last hour. He cannot move as delicate as Loki, neither could he sense the realm's magic or any other besides his. Gungnir was an object imbued in magic, as Mjolnir was, in that sense it was not that different. Only that, the spear just didn't feel like an extension of himself. He could held it firmly, being able to plunge it like a weapon, making it to shoot bolts of energy, but the sensing and manipulation of external magic was not an easy task. It required a sixth sense, recently discovered, that he had not developed yet. Instead of strength, it required concentration, and meditation - now he regretted to make fun Loki for this in the past. Fortunately, the sorceress was good at this, and she had helped him along with Strange.

Not thinking about Loki while performing sorcery was an impossible task. For so long, those had been synonyms for Thor. Her mother's magic was something granted and mostly imperceptible. Of course, Frigga's magic had been present all his life, the results of it mostly. But Frigga doing sorcery, it was something he had not seen since he was a child, when she used to do tricks only for the amusement of her boys. Loki's seidr instead, was the most showing part of his personality, almost tangible, radiating bright green around him. When he was doing a trick, that halo gave him away, at least until he was in his 800's and learnt to be subtle - sneaky, THor had called his younger sibling more than once.

He was about to take a break when a familiar figure appeared in the grounds. Thor lifted his hand to signal Wanda to stop.

"Thor Odinson, Allfather. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Lady Laevernia. Not at all, I was about to finish here, the last change in events make it dire to accommodate our stagey."

"Loki's betrayal, yes that was most unexpected. We had hope his upbringing would overcome his true nature. A shame."

"I won't speak that freely my lady, Jotunheim is our ally, with or without Loki."

"I know, we aim for peace and cooperation too, but that doesn't mean that we put our trust blindly in a former foe. We prefer to be cautious, until the Jotuns prove their value."

"I cannot ask more of you right now, but as the Allfather, I vouch for their probity. That should count for something."

"Indeed. Thank you, Allfather. I know you are true to your word."

"Thor. It just feels weird not addressing me by my name since we know each other since childhood."

"Sure... Thor. I only wish I could say the same thing about Loki."

"You two were close for a good two centuries. I always thought... well, he pretty much isolated from everyone when he met Amora."

"Yes, but I didn't come to talk about Loki" Her tone changed, and Thor noticed. There was a sour disappointment in her words.

"I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, lady Laevernia. I didn't intend to stir up events from the past."

"Apologize accepted, Thor. I came to find you because I want to discuss about the Infinity Gems, giving that we can assume Thanos holds now five out of six. I wish to support you in the search for the last one, the soul gem, is it? To find it may be our only chance to have an advantage against Thanos."

"We don't know where it is located, only that it is in fact somewhere in the Nine" Thor said.

That was not what Laevernia was hoping to hear, but her hopes didn't dismay. "Then we will help you to figure it out where it is."

"That will be most appreciated. I will gather the sorcerers, we can use some knowledgeable minds to figure where the gem is hidden. I'll see you in the upper level meeting room, in about fifteen minutes." Thor said, leaving with Wanda who had been watching the interaction in silence.

The soul gem, Loki had said, was somewhere within the Nine realms. Not Asgard - as there was no Asgardian soil anymore -, not Midgard - it didn't make sense that another gem was safekept in the same planet. What they already knew, was that there was no record of the gems during Odin's and Bor's rulings. There was just an oral accounting of fables, about an ancient being that existed before the creation of the universe. He had found a way to manipulate the absolute power of the universe itself. The power surge intoxicated him with madness, to the point that he was compelled to find its own demise. Frigga had told them that, as a bedtime story.

Thor had thought that maybe Odin have left him some more clues, but the ravens revealed nothing about this. He even had consulted with Heimdall, checking his interpretations of the ravens' words. But, What about his mother? She had visions in the past that had become to happen, and Loki knew that. Maybe Loki had been... Thor's fingers were touching the spine of a familiar tome. With his new in-practice abilities he carried Frigga's book with him all the time, in a dimensional storage. He deposited Gungnir there too, frequently. It's was very convenient, Thor had to admit. It would have been so useful in his youth, but then he had not been interest in seidr. Many times, he had discouraged Loki's intentions to share his knowledge regarding sorcery, Thor was averse to it in the same way that a pre-teen is averse to girls. Thor started to check the pages, darting through them in the hope of finding anything unusual. So far, he had only read the first chapters, the book was full of footnotes, some in Loki's handwriting, some in Frigga's. He had not noticed a page with a corner bent diagonally forming a triangle. It was a custom that Loki despised, and Thor doubted Frigga would be careless to do it intentionally.

The marked page was about the Traveler's Stone 'Steinn Ferðamannsins', this was in a chapter titled 'Realm's Inception Forces' and it was as an introduction to ancient seidr origins, as it was the Vanir conception that magic was a physical element present in the cosmos, contrary to the Aesir theories that seidr was something innate to some genders and races. For the Vanir, the explanation was divine rather than scientific, the power to manipulate, acquire, and store seidr, was founded in the composition of the soul. While some individuals where able to manipulate seidr after a life of discipline, by nurturing the connection between the realm's seidr and their bodies, for others it occurred natural. This happened because a soul sorting mechanism that took place at the moment of the conception. In these individuals, the abilities could manifest later in life, or as soon as from within the womb, spontaneously or after some triggering event. The most powerful seidr masters were able to root the energy within their own bodies, so that its flux became akin to them as it was the blood circulating on their systems. Thus, their bodies could suffer from seidr exhaustion and other seidr-related ailments. Of course, these theories were not openly discussed by the scholars, as they touched the border of religion - though it was treated more like a cult. Even the Light Elves were more inclined for the Aesir hypothesis, prideful creatures as they were, for them seidr bending was a treat of their race, as its manipulation a powerful and exquisite form of expression, as one may value art.

The drawing of the ancient pictographs engraved in the stone was neatly done, it made Thor nostalgic for Frigga. But there was something out of place, a couple of lines, added in different ink, roughly joint to those of the original drawing. A note in same ink and same rushed penmanship, 'The Eternal Flame - vital fire = soul', no doubt Loki's adding. The Traveler's Stone had suffered different interpretations through the time. The symbols were accounted as the predecessor of Aesir's writing language, its meaning was very open and abstract. For millenniums, scholars had interpreted it as a depiction of the elemental power's that split and combined to originate the realms, dust - that separated into earth and air; water; and flame. Flame, this was Loki's note about. The patch in the lines make something similar to a different rune, a single rune, the one that symbolized the Eternal Flame, Thor had seen it a thousand times in Asgard's vault. It was a mural that described the battle against Surtur, and in the very pedestal that the flame was exhibited. So, Loki thought the pictogram represented not flame, but the Eternal flame. But how has that related to the infinity gems? Thor didn't know. Actually, he thought he may be diverting himself by lack of reasoning. Maybe he was forcing himself to see clues were there were none. What chance was that Loki had left a clue for him? The trickster could just get the gem by himself, even more with the Tesseract on his hands. The only thought that made him think that has not happened yet, was that they were still alive and Thanos has not made presence.

He left the book with disappointment and went to join the sorcerers. The convocated quorum was already in the meeting place, Heimdall, Strange, Wong, Wanda, and two Ljosalfar, Laevernia was already there along with one of her trustees. The discussion went long but infructuous, making Thor to feel even more at lost. Fortunately, the meeting was interrupted by Fury, whose last report indicated that the position of Thanos' ship had remain unchanged for the last two days. Instead of relief, Thor felt urgency, the enemy was plotting and preparing. Because of Loki, Earth was not the first target, but that didn't put them in safe line. Maybe Loki will try again to conquer and rule it as he once did. It didn't matter, they plan was to drive Thanos force to Earth, so they need to get attention again. Only one last gem, the soul gem, how did Loki know about its location? Thor doubted the response to this question was just written in a book.

The night had not brought rest for Thor, and he paced in the roof of Stark tower watching the New York landscape. The lights dimmed, for a second, then he heard his name like being whispered inside his head. He turned around but there was nothing, still, he felt like being observed. "Heimdall?" He said, not getting any response. A shadow appeared in the opposite end of the roof, next to the door that lead to the stairs. "Who is there?" Gungnir appeared in Thor's hand and he raised it ready to attack.

"Low your guard, Thor, it's only me"

"Lady Wanda, you startled me." Thor said, making Gungnir to disappear back into his pocket storage.

"You are jumpy"

"I felt something... a presence. Maybe, I'm just too worried."

"No, you are right. Someone is trying to communicate with you"

"Someone?"

"Loki. He reached me so I can lead you to him"

"Did he do something to you? Are you...is he controlling you? His arms tensed again. "Loki stop your treachery and speak to me like a man!"

"He is not here Thor, and he didn't do anything to me. I can show you how to speak to him. Is nothing dangerous, just an Astral projection, but you have to be in the same plane is you want the conversation to happen two ways."

"Strange mention that, an Astral projection"

"It won't hurt you" Wanda said, and she moved her hand like grasping something in the air and pulling it.

Thor felt like he was being ripped out of his own body. He stumbled backwards, almost falling, but instead, he floated, while his body remain paralyzed in front of him in the same position he had been. He went to touch his standing body, but his ethereal hands passed through it, like he was a ghost. _What the h..._ Wanda's body was also frozen, and he hoovered, not touching the ground, to appreciate the scene.

"Thor" That voice, Loki's voice.

He turned to see the ethereal form of Loki. He ran - no, he floated - towards the ghost that was Loki and grabbed his robes by his chest. To his surprise, he was able to do so.

"Surprised? We are in the same plane, so our projections are capable of this interaction, though is not happening in the physical plane, only in our minds."

"You stole the gem for Thanos! Don't you ever care a little how many people will die at the Titan's will? Are you so heartless!?"

"I gave him the time gem, yes, for a greater prize."

"Is that all you care? What did Thanos offered you this time?"

"What? No, look, I cannot hold this projection for long, so-"

"Is Barton dead?"

"No, would you care to listen first before you judge me so badly!"

"Where is he?"

"Brother, will you listen to me?" Brother, Loki said, trying to gain Thor's sympathy, and therefore his attention.

"You are not!" Thor looked at him with rage. "You are not my brother" The words sound... wrong... and sour. But Thor had not time to ponder this.

Loki's projection stabbed Thor's. And Thor's ghost shape fell on his knees holding the ethereal hilt stuck in his ethereal chest. "Now, will you listen? Brother."

It hurt, even if Thor knew it was not real. Maybe his mind made it feel real. He didn't respond. But Loki knelt in front of him.

"It has always been difficult for me to get your full attention. Listen well, we recovered the Tesseract, Barton and me. We are on our way back, with help. But you need to find the last gem before he does it."

"Can you prove it?"

"You don't believe me?" Thor's mistruth was well deserved, but still it hurt. "Ok"

Loki's projection disappeared and was replaced by another.

"Sif?"

"Thor, thanks the Norns you are alive!" She floated, trying to touch Thor. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

Thor grabbed her hands "It is really you? Are you alive? Loki if this is a trick-"

"I'm fine, was stranded in a faraway planet, but I'm fine now. Is it true that Asgard is destroyed?"

"Sif, I wish this was you, I really wish it"

"Remember what you say to me at the Queens funeral?"

"I do"

"And I said you that I wish it had been Loki and not her. I'm sorry, but not for what I thought, only for saying it to you, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It is really you" He say it as a statement.

"I will see you Thor, in less that you expect, we'll fight Thanos together. For Asgard!"

Sif's projection started to disappear, and she yelled in protest "No, wait!"

"Sif!" Thor yelled too. "Loki!"

Sif vanished at the same time Loki's words were listened in Thor's head "The soul gem Thor, you must find it to stop Thanos."

"Where?" Thor yelled to nothing in particular.

"In the realm of the dead"

And suddenly, Thor was pulled back into his own body, making sense of what just happened. "Lady Wanda! We need to inform the rest." She nodded, and both headed back to the tower.

/\/\/\/\

"If this is true, then we may not be at disadvantage. But, why to fetch the gem, isn't it safer where it is? Can Thanos go to the realm of the death?"

"Yes, I guess. I don't know exactly how but is not impossible." Thor said.

"But our plan stands, right? If we get that gem, he will come to us. In the regular way besides, as he doesn't have the space gem anymore." Bruce spoke.

"How confident are you that this is the truth? Couldn't he just make an illusion of your friend Sif? What if he wants you to do the hard lifting, find the gem, so he can steal it from us again. We will be giving it to him in silver plate." Fury questioned.

"It is a possibility, though it won't change our options to act. We need to be sure the soul gem is not reached by Thanos."

"Thanos is strong enough to get the last gem without Loki's help" Heimdall

"Any idea how to go to the realm of the dead? Do you have to be dead for that?" Tony asked.

"No. But I can investigate about it, maybe there is something in the ancient tomes, Wong?" Strange said.

"No, I would might recall it if I'd seen it in the books and scrolls before. But we can try the Ancient One's diary, or his predecessor's" Wong said, but not with much hope, because the diaries in question occupied a room covered in shelves and packed with book after book after book. They could spend their lives looking in vain, without the help of the Eye of Agamotto.

"Heimdall, didn't my father once travel to Niflheim, before our time, when he... had Hela?"

"The memories of that time where erased from Asgard by something stronger that time. Sealed with magic, forbidden. If I could remember, I would gladly provide you the intel, but I don't."

"Is anything we can do, to recover his memories?" Natasha asked, but Strange denied with his head.

"There is something, though. I grasped it from a conversation between the King and the Allmother. Something regarding Loki, that he asked me to never tell. Is wear to the Allfather, for Asgard, I would never mention what I witnessed."

"Heimdall, if you think this may be a clue, then you need to tell us. As the Allfather, I release you from your vow of silence." Thor said to Heimdall.

"OK" Heimdall said. "I remember the first time Loki went lost for a complete lunar cycle, being not yet of age. You were in your 800's by then. I was not able to find him, even if he was not able to conceal himself then like he does now." Heimdall told.

"I remember Loki being lost in the Myrkvidir forest, he caught a strange sickness, and I was sent to Vanaheim with our cousins for two full seasons. Loki was grounded for a decade after he recovered, mother and father were both furious." Thor remember that, because they were separated to avoid contagion, though Thor had not a single memory of being sick in his entire life. Injured, yes, in several occasions, but never sick from a disease.

"Loki was lost, but not in Myrkvidir forest. He was found near the Grove of Fetters, in Svartalfheim, badly injured, with a black magic cursed wound. I recall the Queen saying something about bringing back the death, and she said to Loki 'Do you realize how close you may have been to unleashed Ragnarok upon us, you foolish boy'. The King sealed the passage Loki had found to Niflheim and say that it was forbidden for the living to venture in the Gjoll. Both made Loki swear to never tell anyone, including you, what had happened to him. "

"That happened? Why they lied to me?"

"Because they didn't want your adventurous heart to want to explore Niflheim. Because Loki had meddling with the dark arts, they are forbidden for a reason, Thor. It is dangerous, life threatening, Loki learnt it the hard way. I remember seeing him crying at night, for months and months, even after he was full recovered. Whatever he saw there, it changed him, in a way."

"Gosh, Howard was bad, but I think we can agree that Odin was the god of family secrets"

"Stark, not a good time" Steve Rogers said to Tony.

"The Iron Man is right, more than a millennium and it seems that there is so much I don't know about my own family." Thor was becoming tired of these shocking family revelations. "Heimdall, can you guide us to the exact point where that passage was located?"

"Yes, Thor"

"Good, who is coming with me?"

"To Helheim? It is said that the very air to breath sucks the soul out of the living! That's not a quest for mortals!" Selvig said with concern.

"Then I'll go" Banner said. "I have a backup live."

"Not funny" Natasha said but only for Banner ears.

"You will need a sorcerer" Strange said.

"I'm in too" Wanda volunteered.

"Actually, I was thinking to ask Lady Laevernia, she is familiarized with the terrain and the realm's magic. You will be more of help here, Wanda" Thor said, and Wanda noticed the look of agreement that Strange gave him.

/\/\/\/\

Not long after the expedition to Helheim departed, another event happened. A telephone call that had mobilized Fury and SHIELD team to a country location in Iowa. The Quinjet had returned in no time, transporting two valuables. One, was a translucent cylinder container, with a bright blue crystal inside that irradiated a soft light. Fury knew it was the Tesseract, or to be precise, the space gem that once had been encased inside the space cube. The second, was a familiar face lost and found again. The agent was in good health, except for minor injuries in his upper body and some more deep in his fingers and hands. He was asleep, sedated for the travel, while a medical team was tending him in advance. The man had appeared at his home, knocked the door just like nothing, hugged his wife and kids and asked for the phone to call Fury. The man was dressed in strange synthetic clothes, nothing you will find on Earth. He had not changed, neither eat, Laura had said he only sat and awaited, holding his kids on his arms until SHIELD arrived. He repeated the same phrase 'I love you', and they stayed with him not minding that he smelled like he had being in a sewer.

When he woke up again, Clint found himself clean and patched up, laying in a hospital bed. He guessed right, it was the tower infirmary. Natasha was in the chair next to him, and he didn't hesitate to stand up and dress himself in clean clothes, both spies left the room to meet Fury for a debriefing. It was not a long one, as they needed to put on action right away. The gem had returned to them, which put them on Thanos target again. They hoped Thor to be back before Thanos reached Earth.

In the EPIC, the space gem glowed in Selvig's hold, while the scientist put it in the modified mirror device. Just a few reversible adjustments, and it was ready to fulfill its initial purpose, to open a portal to space, big enough for an army of spaceships to pass through it. The whole team had meet in the location. And for the thousand-time, Fury considered if it was wise to open this portal for Loki, with Thor absent. What if Loki's army intention was to attack them? There was much in risk now. But also, they needed to take risks for the safety of humanity.

"Sir, your order" An agent asked Fury, who had not reacted to Selvig statement of readiness, for the second time.

"Proceed" Fury said, and in open space military and alien forces were gathered, with weapons in hand. Their commanders all attentive to the communicators, and to the minor sign of hostility.

The huge portal opened above them, and they could see a fleet on small spaceships for a single rider each, but fully weaponized. Another ship, not as small, was leading the - at least three hundred - battleships.

"Sir, we got a transmission from the spaceship" An agent in the command station told Fury.

"Well, put it aloud" He replied.

"I'd never thought I'll said this, but it's good to be back in Earth." Loki said loud and clear in the comm channel. "I request authorization to land."

"Fuck you Loki, you can land so I can say that again to your ugly face!" Fury said, it sounded like a joke, but the man's voice was serious like a funeral speech.

While Loki's ship landed near the main dock, the other ships, landed in a very neat pattern a bit farther. Heimdall and Helblindi had join the present Avengers in walking to the spaceship. A door open in a side, deploying a ramp to the floor. A trio of aliens stepped out. A female, undoubtably Asgardian, by her look alike with Xena the warrior princess. A male, that looked as normal as any human. Loki, dressing the same awkward clothes that Barton had been dressing when he was found.

Loki took the lead, introducing the lady Sif and the male, who was a Xandarian. The Xandarian pilots approached too, and Fury instructed SHIELD personnel to provide accommodations and supplies to the new battalion of aliens that was joining them. Most of them looked like humans, but others had few differences, not pronounced, including skin colors as diverse as yellow and pink. The Avengers returned to the main building, escorting Sif and Denarian Walsh. Loki walked slowly, if only because he was injured. The Jotuns - Herdvorg had joined too -, walked at his side, while Nick Fury lowered his pace to join them.

"That was a very risky plan, Loki" Fury's one eye looked sternly at Loki.

"I guess Barton told you the details"

"He did. It may have not worked"

"I have not tried if I had not been committed to succeed"

"Still, if you are in this with us, then you play by our rules, and we don't play solo missions here."

"I have to agree with the Commander of the SHIELD, brother. This is a joint effort, it requires cooperation and team work." Helblindi chastised Loki.

"I know, I won't be here if not by your Agent Barton"

"Are you agreeing with me?" Fury looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, I am" Loki admitted in defeat, trying to keep his voice regal and proud.

"Hmm, I can get used to it"

"You better don't" Loki replied cynically.

"Are you injured? We can stop on the infirmary first" Fury already knew he was, by Barton accounting.

"I don't ne-" He stopped, looking at Helblindi's eyes, the bigger Jotun's hand had moved to rest in Loki's shoulder. "I could use a few stitches."

The connection, the bigger Jotun knew his brother was in pain.

Loki's questioning, later that day, had been focused in the soul gem, and its location in the realm of dead.

"How much has been since he left?" He asked regarding Thor.

"Two days" Heimdall responded.

"Can you see where he is now?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon"

"Is that bad?" Steve asked.

"It may be, or it means he is already in Helheim, out of the watcher's scope." Loki spoke not looking at Heimdall.

"Do we go after him, or we wait?" Steve asked.

"None, I'll go" Loki said.

"Not alone. I remind you that you cannot be near the gem, and... team player, remember?" Fury said, not missing the resignation huff that Loki exhaled.

"Brother, will you come with me?" Loki asked.

"I though you'll never ask" Helbindi accepted.

"Captain, please be sure everyone is back and safe before Thanos reach the orbit." Fury said addressing the super soldier.

"I will, sir."

"We'll go as soon as the sun is down." Loki said, dismissing himself.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"It will be day at Niflheim, the Mylings don't wander out during the day" He said, as if it was an obvious observation.

/\/\/\/\

It really felt good to be back. Not back home, for he was homeless. But back to his Jotun declared reality, to the chance of battling once more at Thor's side, to the fragile but blossoming acceptance that humans had allowed to sprout. The woman was sprawled in the bed next to him. It was nothing sexual, he was sitting, dressed in khaki pants and a green T-shirt with a design of Hulk's chest. One of Stark's jokes, but he decided to ignore it. The clothes were given to him in the infirmary, in replacement of the alien stolen garment that he and Barton were dressing since escaping Sanctuary II.

Loki had been welcomed. He had expected them to be furious, because of the whole Selvig incident. They were, but not in the childish Aesir way. Aesir didn't just let go things, they were able to nurture grudges for thousands of years, remembering offenses, sulking, fueling wars, years and years in which not much changed around them. Anyway, Selvig was fine, Barton was fine, they were one gem ahead and the Tesseract delayed Thanos advance, and now they had a fleet of battleships to level up their disadvantages against Thanos' forces. The humans had moved on, satisfied with the results, but not without criticizing his bold unilateral action.

"I don't trust her" The girl voiced her opinion, but Loki was distracted examining a book in deep concentration.

"You don't have too" He spoke, eyes glued to the book.

"But, we are going to fight together"

"Do you think the Avengers trust me?"

"I trust you"

"I never gave anyone proof of being trustable, more like the opposite, but we will be fighting together anyway. I don't trust her either, but no one is asking us to be best buddies."

"You know her at least, were you two more than acquaintances?"

"You don't have to read everyone." Loki pointed.

"That's my job." Wanda responded.

"Is it?"

"She hides her true nature"

"And so do I"

"She can be dangerous"

"Oh, but I am dangerous"

"Why are you defending her?"

"I defend myself"

"Whatever you said"

"You won't understand, you are barely a child yourself"

"I see"

"No, wait"

 _Damn it. When you will learn, you idiot!_

"Please." Loki said louder, and Wanda stopped. "What do you want me to say?" He pleaded.

"Nothing, I'm not brave or strong or skilled like her. I'm a weak human child."

"You're not. I'm the weak one, in any case."

"Lier"

"No. I truly fall short for Aesir and Jotun standards"

"I didn't-" _meant it,_ she thought, unable to complete her excuse.

"I know"

"How can I be of help when I'm afraid of hurting others?"

"Failure and fear are embedded in the human nature."

"Excuse me!?"

"Is not supposed to be an insult." He said noticing how it had been taken.

"It sounded pretty much like one. Is this what the other realms really think about humans? Your brother at least is less biased in his judgement."

Now he looked wounded, for about a second, before anger colored his cheeks.

"For them... for him, you are petty children. A young race not fully evolved. Maybe Thor's opinion had change in the last years, but don't you think he sees Aesir and humans as equals. He named himself protector of Earth, but only the weak needs protection, right? Few years cannot overthrow a life of being feed in the same perspectives. If you had ever listened to Odin, you'll know better."

"I judge Thor by his actions, and they say a lot about respect."

"I don't deny his accomplishments, he had gone to huge lengths in trying."

"Then why his success bothers you so?"

"Can't we just ban Thor from our conversation topics? I think we already diverted too much."

"Do you resent him that much?"

Loki paced, by now, she knew it was a signal of anxiety.

"Loki"

"I don't resent him! It is that... I never was enough, not even close."

"Close to what?"

"I don't know, the ideal of perfection, the perfect Aesir, male, warrior, son, Thor."

"Thor is far from perfect"

"No, for father eye's he was." Father, the word slip from his lips without thinking. Was not this point already settled within him mind? He never had one, he doesn't need one, he had move on... still... Then, why he missed the old man? If Odin were alive, Loki words to him would be only yells of blame. That should be, with Odin dead there was no one to blame, only Loki himself, or maybe Thor...

 _Loyal Thor, loving Thor, worthy Thor_. He had idolized Thor, he had despised Thor too. Thor had been a spoiled prince reluctant to lose his most servile crony from childhood. They were - had been - each other strength and weakness. Loki didn't regret to push him aside, he needed to be himself, to be more than Thor's brother. To live out of Odin and Asgard bounds and expectations.

"Come here" She hugged him.

"I fear too." He said "I killed and hurt innocents just to hide my own fears. I feared Thanos and allowed him to command his will through my hands. I wasn't strong enough to oppose."

"You couldn't"

"There is always an option, but I gave up at the end. It was easier, less...painful. It was my choice. I'm not a good person."

"But you can be, that's is your choice too, and I guess you already choose, am I right?"

"Woman, you are something" He said, glad to see that his insecurities were dissipating along with hers.

"I thought you said before that I barely a child." Loki looked puzzled for a second, the same look that men tend to put when they are totally lost about understanding woman's philosophy and assessing what would be the right thing to said. "I guess that compared with your millennial span, all humans are children." She turned off the negativity in the argument's perspective.

"I do see you like a child, in a manner, but not for reason you may think." He felt compelled to clarify. "For one that has endured so much in such a short life, one may think innocence should be shredded off. It's fascinating, how that is not your case, in a way."

"I'm fascinating? I may as well grow two heads then."

"Now, that's a puerile thing to say."

"Are you attempting to expose my own immaturity to level up your point?"

"Norns, no. Your seidr is young and untamed, but it's unsullied, a reflection of your experience and your heart. There are things more valuable that strength or skill, you will get these two with time. A corrupted hearth, instead, is much difficult to clean."

"Thanks"


End file.
